LOVE AND HATE JONGIE
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Apa yang akan yunho lakukan jika merasa sosok yang awalnya di kaguminya berubah menjadi sosok yang menurutnya rendah dan menjijikkan tapi di sisi lain yunho masih merasakan perasaan sayang,rindu atau mungkin cinta sekaligus rasa sakit dan benci/cinta yang salah berubah menjadi OBSESI/ sebuah kesalah pahaman mengubah hati yunho pada jaejoong / Yunjae/YAOI/BL/NC CHAP 11 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

FF Yunjae

Title: LOVE AND HATEJONGIE**  
**Author : Kim anna Shinotsuke

Genre: Romance**  
**Rated: M**  
**Cast: Yunjae and Outher**  
**

**Warning**: YAOI/BL/Angs/Mpreg/NC-18+/banyak typo/mengandung unsur kekerasan dan bahasa yang tidak pantas/bagi yang di bawah umur ambil sisi positifnya aja ne/and no bassing

Happy reading...

Chapter 1

Aku kim jaejoong itu dulu sebelum aku di adopsi oleh keluarga diusia 5 tahun hingga sekarang usiaku 24 tahun margaku berganti menjadi Jung dan namaku sekarang jung sangat bersukur karena kelurga jung yang mengadopsiku baik maupun memperlakukanku dengan baik layaknya anak kandungya pernikahan Mr dan Mrs jung yang sudah memasuki usia 8 tahun tetapi belum juga di karuniai buah hati mungkin itulah alasan mereka suster Anne pengasuhku dipanti bilang aku lucu,imut dan terlihat menggemaskan kulitku yang putih bersih mataku yang bulat serta bibirku yang semerah cerry itu pendapat suster anne dan beberapa orang panti lainya mengenai diriku sehingga tak heran kelurga jung menjatuhkan pilihanya ke padaku untuk menjadi anak angkat jung berfikir aku akan membawa keberuntungan untuk kelurga ini

Aku di besarkan dengan penuh cinta di kelurga ini hingga memasuki usia ku ke 6 tahun berita bahagia datang dinyatakan positif hamil aku turut bahagia karena aku akan memiliki adik

_Jongie ...,"sebentar lagi akan ada anggota baru yang mengisi rumah kita,kau akan punya saeng jongie.." memeluku diikuti mr jung_

"_Jeongmal eoma, appa? mataku berbinar ku sambut pelukan eoma dan apa"_

"_Ne jongie,kau akan punya saeng 9 bulan lagi saengmu lahir dan kau harus berjanji pada eoma jika adikmu lahir jongie harus menjaga dan menyayangi adikmu ne"_

"_emm...tentu eoma appa jonggie akan menjaga dan menyayangi saeng selamanya,jongie janji...!" _

**Skip time**

Aku jung yunho usiku saat ini 17 tahun kelas 3 di SMA Shinki sekolah yang didirikan oleh mendiang alboji merupakan salah satu SMA favorit di kota Seol,aku memiliki fisik yang terbilang sempurna dengan tinggi proposional rambut yang ku cat berbarna bruntle,mata setajam musang kulit sedikit coklat dan juga kaya begitulah pendapat orang mengenai diriku banyak yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke mengincarku dan mencari perhatian berharap menjadi pacarku atau mungkin sekedar menjadi teman one night stime mereka rela melakukanya dengan ku,aku sendiri tidak keberatan aku anggap mereka sebagai hiburan atau lebih tepatnya selingan dari keinginanku yang sebenarnya jung jaejoong,yah aku adik tiri jung jaejoong usia kami terpaut 7 tahun aku sangat menggilai sosok jung jaejoong persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah hyung ku,toh hanya hyung tiri bukan?

Aku menyukaiya secara fisik walaupun dia namja tapi sangat cantik melebihi kecantikan yeoja sekalipun kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat hidung bangir mata bulat dengan bola mata sekelam malam bibir semerah buah cerry ,yah aku hanya menyukainya secara fisik lebih tepatnya aku menginginkan tubuhnya karena aku membenci sikapya yang seperti **bitch** bersikap manja pada hampir setia teman namja bahkan tidur dengan namjachinguya,hey...,aku berkata seperti ini bukan omong kosong tetapi berdasarkan pakta yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri

**Flast back**

_Yunho pov_

_Hari ini aku sedang tidak moet sekolah aku malas meladeni yeoja yeoja gila yang sepertinya tidak pernah bosan mengejar ku,jadi kuputuskan untuk bolos dan pulang ke rumah aku ingin tidur tiduran sekedar merilekskan tubuh karena semalam aku habis bespesta di pub bersama temanku yuchun,_

_Tap.._

_tap..._

_tap.._

_ku langkahkan kakiku menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarku yang memang terletak di lantai dua besebelahan dengan kamar jongie,eh..,tunggu bukanya jam segini seharusnya jongie ada di kantor tapi kenpa pintu kamarnya terbuka,aku urungkan memutar knop pintu kamarku dan menghampiri kamar jongie yang pintunya sedikit membuka_

"_Emm...mmppkkk...ohh emm...wonieee... ..se..saa...kk..!" mian jae baby salahkan bibirmu yang begitu menggoda eoh,sehingga membuatku ingin selalu memakanya...emmm...,_

"_Yakk..., tapi pelan pelan wonie kau ingin membuatku mati kehabisan nafas eoh?" mian chagi aku masukkan sekarang ne, lihat si litlle ku sudah hard plisss jae baby...siwon memasang muka melasnya di hadapan jaejoong_

"_ne araseo tapi jangan lupa pakai pengaman ne..."_

_Tapi chagi sekali kali tanpa pengaman tidak masalah kan?_

_Andweeee...aku tidak mau wonie pakai pengaman atau..._

"_Ne...ne araseo jae baby"_

_Dan pergumulan panas antara jongie dan namja yang aku ketahui bernama wonie itu di mulai_

_Tubuhku menegang seketika nafasku tercekak darahku terasa beku_

_Ohh shiiittttt...,jadi ini yang jongie lakukan jika eoma dan appa sedang di luar negeri_

_Yah walau tidak dapat di pungkiri aku tidak ada bedanya dengan jongie tapi aku namja dan aku seme jadi wajar kan berbeda dengan jongie dia...diaa...akkhhhh...bastartd...! dan apa tadi kata namja itu barusan sekali kali apa itu berarti mereka sudah melakukanya berulang kali..?_

_Andweeeeee..._

**Flast back end**

"akkhhh...aku menginginkanya JUNG JAEJOONG aku JUNG YUNHO akan mendapatkan tubuhmu dengan cara apapun...ku pastikan kelak hanya aku yang mampu memuaskanmu bukan namja lain kau akan bertekuk lutut dan hanya mendesas di bawahku menyebut namaku seorang JUNG YUNHO..."

TBC or...

Ini ff yunjae pertamaku setelah sekian lama jadi reader akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk nulis ff pertama dah berated M,ho..ho... nekad banget yac...

Mian kalo tulisan dan bahasaya berantakkan,maklum aku bukan anak sastra atau semacamnya disini ku Cuma mencoba menuangkan imajinasi liarku dalam bentuk tulisan semoga gak mengecewakan para reader

Mohon rivewnya dan keritik yang membangun apakah ff ini layak di lanjut atau...delead

Kalau tidak ada respon dari reader berarti saya emang gak bakat di dunia ff

(hiikkk...xiix... T-T...)nangis bombay dech...

N' mohon jangan ngebass ne...

Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AND HATE JONGIE**

**Author : Kim anna Shinotsuke**

**Cast: Yunjae** and Outher

**Warning**: YAOI/BL/Angs/Mpreg/NC-18+/banyak typo/mengandung unsur kekerasan dan bahasa yang tidak pantas/bagi yang di bawah umur ambil sisi positifnya aja ne/and no bassing

Happy reading...

Chapter 2

Author POV

Malam hari tampak di kediaman keluarga jung sedang makan bersama sebuah rutinitas kebiasaan kelurga .jung selalu mengingatkan ke setiap anggota keluarga jika keluarga dalam keadaan lengkap di malam hari di wajibkan berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama setidaknya utntuk mempererat ikatan kelurga dan terkadang membahas masalah masalah kecil di keluarga mereka,karena mengingat kesibukan dan Mrs jung yang jarang sekali memiliki waktu senggang di karenakan harus mengurus perusahaan Jung Corp satu perushaan terbesar di korea selatan yang juga memiliki cabang di luar negeri.

"ehemm...,jongie appa dengar kau sudah memiliki namjachingu,kapan kau akan memperkenalkan kepada appa jongie?" berkata diselah penyuapaan nasi sambil melirik putra sulungnya,sementara hanya tersenyum simpul,ekspresi berbeda di tunjukkan oleh yunho putra bungsu calon pewaris Jung Corp yang duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi duduk mereka saat ini adalah yunho di sebelah berhadapan dengan jaejoong,sedangkan umma jung duduk di samping jaejoong

"n-nde... appa,itu hanya gosip" ucap jaejoong sedikit gugup

"oh...,benarkah? Sebenarnya appa tidak keberatan jika jongie benar benar berpacaran dengan choi siwon bukankah dia direktur di perusahaan tempat jongie bekerja?"

"menukar tubuh dengan uang..?!" sungguh ironis, yunho memotong pembicaran sambil meminum air putih tak lupa diikuti semyum sinis terpatri wajah tampanya serta tatapan tajam yang terlihat sangat menusuk menatap lurus ke arah jaejoong

Jaejoong yang merasa dirinya tersudut hanya bisa menundukkan wajah mengigit bibir bawah untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tiba tiba menghantam ulu hatinya

"aisss...apa yang kalian bicarakan,tidak bisakah satu kali saja kita melewatkan makan malam dengan tenang,eomma yakin jongie dengan sendiri yang akan memperkenalkanya sendiri jika dia sudah siap jadi tidak perlu mendesak jongie seperti itu,dan kau juga yunho sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu pada hyungmu..!" ucap sarkatis

Prang...

Srak...

"aku sudah selesai" yunho menghempaskan sendok ke piring kemudian berdiri dan berlalu pergi

"aku juga sudah kenyang,aku ke atas dulu eomma appa" jaejoong berlalu dari meja makan dengan membungkuk dan sedikit berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya sambil menahan air mata yang mengupal di pelupuk matanya yang seakan siap tumpah jika jaejoong tidak segera pergi dari ruang makan mansion Mr jung dan Mr kim

Jaejoong POV

Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur aku menangis jadinya meskipun sudah berusaha ku tahan dengan cara membekap mulutku dengan kedua tangan ku tapi air mata ini terus mengalir demi Tuhan aku seorang namja aku tidak boleh cengeng layaknya yeoja tapi ini benar benar sakiitt...,sebisa mungkin ku tunjukkan sisi tegarku di depan semua orang tidak pernah sekalipun ku biarkan air mata ini lolos dari kelopak mataku jika di hadapan semua orang tapi jika dihadapanMu.. bolehkah,tidak apa bukan? Sungguh ini sangat sakit hingga rasanya aku mau mati kalu saja tidak mengingat aku masih memiliki tujuan yang belum tercapai mungkin aku lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupku yang menyedihkan...

"appa **ani **haruskah aku memanggilmu tuan jung..?"

mengapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini padahal dulu saat kau memungutku dari panti asuhan kau sangat hangat pada ku,saat itu aku merasa menjadi anak yang paling beruntung di dunia ini bahkan aku sangat bahagia ketika eomma bilang aku akan punya saeng sampai saat itu kalian masih memperlakukan ku dengan baik tapi wae...? wae..?

Setelah yunho lahir dan tumbuh semakin dewasa appa memperlakukanku dengan berbeda terkadang aku hanya tersenyum miris saat rekan kerja appa atau mereka di luar sana yang menganggap hidupku sempurna menjadi bagian keluarga jung yang pada kenyataanya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang mereka aku menjadi seperti ini karaena siapa? Memanfaatkan kecantikan kecerdasan otakku dan kemolekan tubuhku untuk mendapatkan uang dan pekerjaan,aku melakukan ini karena kalian appa eomma,kalian yang tidak memenuhi kebutuhan aku bisa apa? hanya dengan cara menukar harga diriku lah aku bisa hidup sejajar,aku melakukan ini karena ingin menjaga nama baik keluarga jung,tidak tau kah kau appa?

Sementara itu,

"bibi jang...,katakn pada yunho dan jongie besok kalau malam ini eoma dan appanya harus pergi ke jepang tadi ada telepn mendadak yang mengaharuskan tuan jung berangkat segera ke jepang,aku tidak berniat membangunkan keduanya karena ku rasa mereka sudah tidur"

"Chagiya...ayo kita berangkat" berjalan menuruni anak tangga sambil membawa koper

"baik nyonya,emm...kira kira berapa lama tuan dan nyonya berada di jepang?" tanya bibi jang

"entahlah.." mungkin sepuluh hari atau lebih jawab

"kami tinggal dulu ya bibi,tolong jaga rumah selama kami pergi" ucap

"baik nyona,Tuan"

Author

Sebenarya yunho tidak sedang beada di kamar saat itu jadi yunho mendengar percakapan appa dan eomaya yang akan pergi ke jepang dalam waktu yang cukup lama ,senyum sinis atau lebih tepatnya seringai menghiasi bibir sexy seorang jung yunho

Jinja..?"apa eoma dan appa sudah pergi?" Jonggie...tunggu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu...

TBC

huwaaa...pendek bgt yc...chap jangan pada kecewa dlu chap depan bakalan panjang n NC ho..o...jadi sabaarrrrr reader sabar di sayanx author he..e.. senyum gaje plakk* dan...

Terimakasih banyak bagi para reader yang dah berkenan untuk mereview ff saya yang amat sangat amathir ini kalu lihat ff tulisan author laen sempet minder sendiri masih yakin gak yac buat lanjut...tapi saya sangat menghargai kalian saya pribadi merasa kesal kalau ada ff yang udah terlanjur kebaca tapi gak ada kelanjutanya setelah nunggu lamaaa tiba2 dengan tidak elitnya bilang H.I.A.T.U.S...padahal tulisan mereka cukup banyak yang review pengen ngamuk tapi gak tau mo ngamuk siapa? Hohh...emang sih itu hak mereka

Oceh...jadi curcor* ne...karena itu walau apapun yang terjadi ku bakal update ff ini sampe END meskipun belum jelas mw smpe chap berapa semuanya tergantung reader sekalian sebagi penyemangat sya bwt nulis...

Dan saatnya untuk ngebales reviews yang kece2 he..

**Juuunchan** : BDSM...?ohhh mungkin tapi ga'tanggung lw hasilnya bakal memuaskan coz junchan tw sendiri sya atuhor baru ho..oo... belum berpengalaman...komawo tas reviewnya.. J

**LRL** : ini ff pertama, n pertama kali nulis dan ngepos di sini..mian klo bener2 berantakan ku belum pernah nulis sebelumnya n masalah knpa gx ngepost d screennplay it krna...ku beneran gx ngerti...huaaaawaaa gabtek bngt yac...gmna cra ngepost ff in aja ku tanya dlu k blog lwt mbh google...T-T beneran chingu, q tu anak kampung plosok nusan tara..jadi bener2 GAPTEK ...hah lebay plakk* untuk mslh NC ya...hoo..oo... aku usahainnn...semoga gx di kutuk Tuhan... hiixx..iikk

**Missjelek** : komawo dh review

**Kim ana kumu** : ne next chapnya... J

Guest : makasih... emng bnyk yg kepotong maaf klo jd gx nyaman ngbacanya...next chap akn q perbaiki

**N' untuk para silent reader** KOMAWO... sya menghargai kalian karena dulu sya jg sama sprti kalian...ada beberapa alasan bgi sebagian reader yg gx mau untk review sya mengerti itu...tpi ...sya sangat berharap keajaiban hingga kalian sudi untuk review.. J

N' untuk chap 3 mungkin sya akn post satu minggu kemudian..

Akhir kata...

Kamsahamnida...


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AND HATE** **JONGIE**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast: Yunjae** and Outher

**Warning**: YAOI/BL/sedikit Angs/Mpreg/NC-18+/banyak typo/mengandung unsur kekerasan dan bahasa yang tidak pantas/bagi yang di bawah umur ambil sisi positifnya aja ne/and no bassing

Special thank's buat kalian semua yang udah sudi untuk review juga keritik dan saranya yang sangat membangun**...Ifa. ,LRL, Juuunchan**

anna cepet update karena lagi seneng lihat video teasernya JYJ Only one yang jadi ost asian games 2014...huwa...a... danceya itu loh keren banget sumpah anna gak da bosen2nya lihat junsu,jeje n yochun...akhirnya JYJ bisa ngebuktiin kalo mereka bisa suksses tanpa SM ho..o...oo...kerja keras oppa berbuah manis .. ( ketawa ketiwi + jingkrak2... :D )

Chap ini banyak adeganya **ehem...**ny asob...jadi bagi yang belum cukup umur mohon dengan sangat untuk menutup tab ini...anna tidak tanggung jawab kalo sampai terjadi kerusakan di otak anda **Resiko tanggung sendiri** dan ff ini murni hasil tulisan dan imajinasi saya.

Hadehhh..jadi kebanyakan cincong **so**...,

*****OOO*****

**Happy reading...**

_Jinja..?"apa eoma dan appa sudah pergi?" Jonggie...tunggu apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu..._

**Chapter 3**

Jaejoong POV

"Huaaa...eoomm...cekk..." ,ternyata aku ketiduran kulirik jam dinding di kamarku menunjukan pukul 23.00 malam ku kucek kedua mataku yang sedikit sembab sehabis menangis tadi mungkin karena terlalu lelah hingga membuat aku tertidur.

Hupp...,kenapa cuaca kota seol akhir akhir ini menjadi panas ya? Sesuai dengan suasana hatiku saat ini mungkin saja alam sedang ikut berduka bersamaku...

"Ohh...apa yang kau pikirkan jongie..,sebaiknya aku mendinginkan tubuh dan otakku dengan berendam di bath up sedikit memanjakan tubuhku tidak apa bukan?" Aku melepas pakaian yang kukenakan yang menjadikan aku naked ku tatap pantulan tubuhku di depan cermin kamar mandi ada beberapa kissmark yang tersebar di leher dada ohh,bahkan di kedua belah pahakupun tidak luput jejak yang di tinggalkan siwon saat bercinta tadi siang.

"hahh...aku memandang jengah pada tubuhku sendiri,meskipun namja itu tergila-gila padamu **ani** tepatnya pada tubuhmu tapi tetap saja kau benar benar murahan jung jaejoong"

Demi uang dan fasilitas kau rela menyerahkan harga dirimu kepada namja yang tidak kau cintai dan di depanya kau bilang mencintainya sungguh kau sangat pintar bersandiwara menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. CINTA eoh ? Bahkan aku tidak tau apakah cinta itu benar ada atau hanya sebuah kata picisan yang di ciptakan oleh para pujangga.

Ku tumpahkan cairan sabun aroma liliy kesukan ku ke dalam bathup kemudian ku rendamkan tubuhku di dalamnya,emmm... aroma yang menenangkan kututup kedua mata dan kupasang headset di kedua telingaku sambil mendengarkan aluan musik milik TVXQ boyband favoritku rasanya sungguh nyaman...

Yunho POV

Kreik...bunyi handle pintu kamar yang ku putar secara perlahan

Ku coba untuk membukanya ternyata jaejoong menguncinya, "kau pikir aku bodoh eoh?"

Ku ambil duplikat kunci dari saku celana training yang ku kenakan dan tanpa kesulitan aku berhasil masuk ke kamar jaejoong,ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sudut kamar

Kemana dia? Tempat tidur yang sedikit berantakan...seringai tampak terlihat di sudut bibir namja berbentuk hati saat melempar arah pandanganya ke pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka,"sedang mandi eoh...?"

dengan perlahan aku dorong knop pintu kamar mandi dan seketika aku membeku bagai mana tidak jika didepanku tersaji pemandangan yang sangat err...menggiurkan terlihat jaejoong sedang berendam di dalam bath up dengan posisi bahu bersandar di pinggiran bath up kepala sedikit mendongak bersandar di kepala bath up yang mengexspost leher jenjangnya posisi kaki kanan yang di angkat dan telapak kaki yang di pijak di ujung bath up sehingga menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yg putih mulus tanpa cacat terkadang aku heran bagai mana mungkin ada namja yang sesempurna ini begitu indah bagikan malaikat yang keindahanya melebihi yeoja sekalipun, bulir bulir busa sabun yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya membuatnya semakin tampak menggiurkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja tubuh bagian selatanku sudah bereaksi terlihat dari celanaku yang semakin mengetat...aiiiiss...benar kau jung jaejoong iblis berwajah malaikat..

Tapi seketika emosiku membuncah melihat betapa banyaknya kissmark yang tersebar disekitar perpotongan leher dan tubuh jaejoong aku muak melihatnya tanpa ba bi bu ku langkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam bathup

Jaejoong VOP

Byuuurr...

aku merasa ada pergerakan tetapi bukan disebabkan oleh ku lalu siapa dan aku merasa ada gesekan kulit berbulu di antara kakiku...splasss.. repleks ku buka kedua mataku dan langsung terduduk,seketika mataku terbelalak kala melihat siapa yang duduk di hadapanku berada satu bath up dengan ku...

"Yun...yunho" ucapku lirih hampir tidak terdengar

"Wae...,boojaejoongie?" ku tatap manik mata hazel di hadapanku yang terlihat gelisah,takut,atau gugup mungkin... aku tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi terkejut jaejoong

Seketika aku berjongkok di hadapan jaejoong dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di pinggiran bath up memenjarakan tubuh kecil itu di antara tubuhku,ku minimasir jarak wajah ku dengan wajahnya dilihat sedekat ini jaejoong terlihat semakin menawan kulit halusnya bibirnya yang plum dan merah manik hitam mata bulatnya yang seakan mampu menyedotku untuk berlama lama memandangnya ...oh gost,

"Ke..na..pa bisa...cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku jung yunho jigeum...!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau,kau mau apa? berteriak eoh? silahkan...kau lupa kalau kamarmu kedap suara jadi mau seberapa keras kau berteriak sampai suaramu habis tidak akan ada yang mendengar terlebih lagi tidak ada siapa saipa di rumah kecuali bibi jang yang tidak akan berani bertindak,jadi sebaiknya kau diam dan nikmati saja apa yang akan saengmu perbuat jaejoong hyung"

"kau...ma-au..ap...mmmuuaapphhhppkk,

Belum seselai jaejoong menyesaikan ucapanya yunho telah membungkam bibir jaejoong dengan lumatan kasar

Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak bahkan lehernya terasa sakit karena ditahan oleh tangan kiri yunho untuk memperdalam ciumannya ke bibir jaejoong,sementara kedua tangan jaejoong hanya bisa memukul mukul dada bidang yunho yang sedang menghimpit tubuh jaejoong yang tentu saja perlawanan jaejoong tidak berarti di banding dengan kekutan yang dimiliki yunho,merasa ciumanya tidak direspon terlihat dengan jaejoong yang memilih merapatkan bibir ranumya,lantas yunho menggigit bibir bawah jaejoong yang sukses mengahsilkan erangan kesakitan hingga jaejoong membuka mulutnya,yunho tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut jaejoong mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi putih dan langit langit mulut jaejoong,

Emmm...ppphhh...,butiran kristal bening terlihat mulai mengalir di kedua sudut mata jaejoong karena merasa kesulitan bernafas akibat lumtatan yang di berikan yunho secara kasar dan menuntut.

Merasa jaejoong mengalami kesulitan bernafas yunho melepaskan tatuan bibirya,terlihat lelehan saliva disekitar bibir jaejoong merambat ke dagu,hal yang sama terjadi pada yunho

Hahh...hah...

dengan susah payah jaejoong menghirup nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa dengan muka yang merah padam dan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya yang terlihat semakin pucat bibirnya yang terlihat membengkak karena lumatan intens yunho

"maniss...,bibirmu sangat manis jongie,tapi apa hanya segini kemampuanmu ? bagaimana bisa siwon puas dengan service yang kau berikan, atau...kau sengaja bersikap pasif berpura pura menjadi namja polos di depanku,aku jadi penasaran seberapa sempit hole mu itu pasti sangat hangat berada di dalammu boojaejongie"

Plaakk

dengan pelak jaejoong menampar pipi yunho

"bagai mana bisa kau melakukan ini mengucapkan kata kata kotor pada hyungmu, sadarlah JUNG YUNHO... aku hyungmu...!"

hikk..hikk...wae ?...wae yunho? "Cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku ppali"

tanpa bisa di bendung tangisan jaejoong pecah seketika,raut muka yunho semakin mengeras tatapan matanya menghunus tajam menatap kedua mata jaejoong yang semakin gemetar dan ketakutan tamparan cukup keras yang dilayangkan jaejoong ke pipinya seakan tak dirasa,yunho mengulurkan tanganya mengusap pipi jaejoong menyelusurinya hingga turun ke leher jenjangnya dengan seduktif mungkin

"**ania**...boo,aku akan membuat malam ini menjadi malam panjang yang paling berkesan yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu,setelah malam ini tubuhmu hanya milik JUNG YUNHO..!"

Dengan cepat yunho melucuti t-shirt basah dan celana training yang melekat di tubunya menyisakan underware yang tak mampu menyembunyikan gundukan besar junior yunho yang sudah menegang akibat sudah terangsang sedari tadi,yunho kembali mencumbu jaejoong mencium menghisap menjilat bahkan mengigit setiap jengkal tubuh jaejoong tangan kananya meremas dada jaejoong sesekali jarinya memelintir nipple jaejoong.

Sshh...ahhh...emmm...ahhh tanpa sadar jaejoong mnedesah merasakan nikmat akibat sensai sentuhan yang di berikan yunho junior jaejoong yang menegang bergesekan dengan junior yunho yang masih terbalut underware menimbulkan senasi nikmat bagi keduanya

"Yuu...nn...n,hentikaann...ahh...aakkhh."

"mulutmu minta berhenti tapi tidak dengan tubuhmu **bitch**...!" yunho meremas junior jaejoong kemudian mengocoknya dengan cepat mengakibatkan erangan dari mulut jaejoong

Ahhhh...emm...yuunnn akkuuuhhh... croottt...

tanpa bisa dibendung cairan putih kental milik jaejoong menyembur dengan deras mengabang di permukaan bathup,sedikit cairan jaejoong meleleh di sekitar jari yunho,tanpa sungkan namja manly itu menjilat lelehan cairan namja cantik itu.

"sweet...sekarang aku mengerti kenapa namja brengsek itu bisa tergila gila padamu bahkan cairanmu begitu memabukkan boo,so sweet... sangan maniisss..."

seringaian tampak semakin jelas terukir di bibir hati seorang jung yunho sementara jaejoong terlihat semakin syok hal itu terbukti dengan tatapan mata doe ya yang terbelalak tanpa bisa berkedip otak namja cantik itu masih belum bisa sepenuhnya mencerna atas apa yang terjadi jaejoong berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk di geleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini hanya mimpi tapi ketika melihat yunho di hadapanya jaejoong sadar bahwa ini nyata,pelecehan yang di lakukan saengnya jung yunho adalah nyata bukan mimpi buruk

"hiikk..hiikkk...yuunn cukup hentikkannn..."

dengan terisak jaejoong memohon pada yunho berharap namja manly itu menghentikan tindakan gilanya padahal selama ini jaejoong tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain melihat dia menagis apalagi di hadapan yunho tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya logika dan pikiranya berkhianat terlihat dengan semakin derasnya lelehan kristal bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya,tapi yunho tidak menghiraukan hal itu

Diikuti deru nafas memburu selepas klimaksnya,dengan keadaan tubuh yang masih lemas yunho mengangkat dan membalik tubuh jaejoong menarik pinggang jaejoong sehingga dalam posisi menunging mengekspos pantat sekal nan putih mulus milik jaejoong yang sukses membuat libodi seorang yunho semakin naik di tambah dengan hole jaejoong yang berwarna pink tampak berkedut, posisi jaejoong saat ini membelakangi kilat yunho melepas underware satu satunya kain yang tersisa membuatnya menjadi full naked,dengan takut takut jaejoong memalingkan mukanya melihat tubuh sempurna yunho membuat wajahnya memanas dan seketika jaejoong menatap horor saat melihat junior yunho tegang dengan sempurna junior yang tiga kali lebih besar di banding miliknya bahkan milik siwon sekalipun,rasa takut menghinggapi pikiran jaejoong holenya dirasa tidak akan mampu memposisikan juniornya didepan pintu openig hole jaejoong

"tidak akan ada pemanasan jongie baby,aku tidak akan memperlalkukanmu dengan lembut seperti namja berengsek yang pernah tidur denganmu,jadi kau nikmati saja rasa nikmat dan sakitnya secara bersamaan aku yakin **bitchy** sepertimu akan cepat beadaptasi"

Yunho berharap dengan sekali sentak juniornya mampu menerobos masuk ke dalam hole jaejoong tapi kenyataanya sangat sulit baru ujung kepalanya saja yang berhasil masuk

"ANDWAEEE...SHIREOO...yun...hentikaan...jebal...ap pooooyooo...hiikk...hiikkk ...!"

jaejoong berusaha mengerakkan tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari yunho,tapi apa daya kedua tangan yunho mencengkram dengan erat pinggang jaejoong

"shiiittt...kenapa kau masih sangat sempit hah? bukakah kau sudah sering dipakai ?"umpat yunho

Sekali lagi yunho mengentakkan juniornya dengan lebih bertenaga

Jlllleeeepppp...hentakkan kedua junior yunho sukses membobol hole jaejoong diikuti jerit prustasi yang keluar dari mulut jaejoong

"Appppooooooo...akkkkkhhhhh...sakiiiittt yunn...!" air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mata jaejoong menahan rasa perihhh dan penuh di bagian holenya

Dengan gerakkan cepat yunho menggenjot hole jaejoong posisi seperti ini (dogy style) membuat junior yunho semakin melesat masuk lebih dalam,setelah hentakkan bertubi tubi yunho berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmat jaejoong yang sukses mendatangkan erangan nikmat dari namja cantik pemilik mata doe a.k.a jung jaejoong

Ahhhh...emmmm...

"kau menikmatinya baby...,teruslah mendesah sebut namaku boojaejoongiae,ahh ini benar benar nikmat kau sangat sem..pii..tt ahh,aku belu..m pernah merasakan yang senikmat..i..nnii...!"

"Ahh...yuu...nnn...hooo...!"

Desahan demi desahan memenuhi kamar mandi mansion besar milik keluarga jung tersebut

Dengan cepat yunho menarik keluar juniornya dari dalam heaven hole jaejoong kemudian membalik tubuh jaejoong,yunho mengangkat kaki kanan jaejoong lalu meletakkanya di pinggangnya memposisikan junior big sizenya ke lubang hole jaejoong dengan sekali hentakkan junior yunho memenuhi lubang namja cantik dan tepat menyentuh titik postatnya

"aahhh...hh...yuunn...henn..tiikkaaannn ahhh" meskipun jaejoong mencoba memberontak tapi desahan nikmat meluncur dari bibir kissblenya

"kau menikmatinya jongie...ahh..hh,aku..i sa..jaahh...berhentilah bersikap munafik,sekali **bitch** tetap **bitch**...lihat betapa **slutt** nya holemu...ohhh...ahh"

Tanpa ampun yunho menghentak hentakkan juniornya dengan cepat secara berulang ulang dan bertenaga menyentuh titik sensitife jaejoong hingga membuat namja cantik itu kelimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya tanganya pun meraih junior jaejoong kemudian mengocoknya seirama dengan hentakkan junior menumbuk hole jaejoong,junior milik jaejoong kembali menegang akibat rangsangan yang di berikan yunho secara bertubi tubi tubuh jaejoong melemas otot tubuhnya serasa dilucuti membuatnya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri hingga terkulai lemas memeluk tubuh yunho

"kau curang boo..aku bahkan belum klimaks tapi kau sudah keluar dua kali,malam masih panjang jongie baby aku akan membuatmu mengakui keberadaan dan kehebatanku dalam memuaskanmu..ahh"

Dengan sigap namja manly tersebut mengendong jaejoong ala koala menuju ke ranjang king size dengan junior masih tertanam di tubuh jaejoong,yunho menghempaskan tubuh kecil jaejoong ke atas tempat tidur dan tanpa henti meng in out kan juniornya dan sesekali melumat bibir jaejoong namja manly itu merasa kecanduan atas bibir manis namja cantik yang berada di bawahnya,erangan erangan nikmat semakin jelas terdengar bagaikan alunan musik indah yang semakin membangkitkan birahi kedua insan sesama jenis tersebut,jaeejoong merasakan junior yunho semakin menegang menandakan yunho akan segera mencapai puncaknya dengan panik jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh yunho

"andwaee..yunn...jeball jangan keluarkan di-da..lamm...aah."

Namu yunho tidak memperdulikan teriakan histeris jaejoong yang ia rasakan hanya nikmat hingga akhirnya..

Croooott...croooott...

"Ahhh...aku sampai boo...holemu benar benar sempitt...ahh...nik..maattt"

Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati sisa sisa organsmenya menumpahkan cairan putih kental ke dalam tubuh jaejoong yang perlahan merembes keluar melewati hole jaejoong mengotori seprai,yunho tidak segera mengeluarkan benda kebangganya dari lubang surga yang telah memberikan sejuta kenikmatan baginya selang beberapa menit junior yunho kembali menegang

"ronde kedua jongie..."

'aniyooo...yun...,.akkhh..."

"dengar jung jaejoong aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum tubuh indahmu rata bermandikan oleh cairanku,aku JUNG YUNHO akan membersihkan tubuhmu dari jejak yang di tinggalkan namja berengsek itu dengan spermaku...kau dengar itu,dan aku tidak akan pernah puass..!".

Yunho terus merasuki jaejoong tanpa henti entah sampai berapa ronde sementara namja cantik di bawahnya hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa menolak karena sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk memberontak,tubuhnya terasa luluh lantak hanya sedikit kenikmatan yang terasa selebihnya hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakanya sakit di tubuhnya terlebih hatinya

*****OOO*****

Author POV

Jaejoong tergolek lemas diatas tempat tidur king sizenya dengan tubuh naked yang tertutup selimut sutra, raut wajah kelelahan kelopak mata yang sembab karena terus menangis sepanjang yunho merasukinya serta terlihat bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak dan tak lupa puluhan kissmark yang tersebar merata dan cairan sperma yang mulai mengering di sekujur tubuhnya entah berapa kali yunho tersenyum puas **ani** lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat tubuh jaejoong yang tak berdaya akibat perbuatanya

Sret...

Jpreet...

Yunho mengambil kamera yang sudah di persiapkan sebelumnya lalu membidikkan kamera tersebut ke tubuh naked jaejoong

"sst...,ini baru permulaan jongie setelah malam ini ku pastikan tubuhmu hanya milik jung tidak bisa menolaknya dan akan kupastikan itu "

TBC..

Review plisss...hargailah saya yang sudah bersusah payah memeras otak untuk berimajinasi dan menuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan...review kalian menentukan kelangsungan ff ini...!


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE AND HATE JONGIE**

Author : Kim Anna Shinotsuke

Cast : YunJae and Outher

**Warning** : YAOI/BL/sedikit Angs/Mpreg/NC-18+/banyak typo/mengandung unsur kekerasan dan bahasa yang tidak pantas/bagi yang di bawah umur ambil sisi positifnya aja ne/sampaikan keritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/cerita murni milik saya/yang tidak suka jangan baca.

*****OOO*****

**Happy reading..**

_Sret..._

_Jpreet..._

_Yunho mengambil kamera yang sudah di persiapkan sebelumnya lalu membidikkan kamera tersebut ke tubuh naked jaejoong._

_"__Sst...,ini baru permulaan jongie setelah malam ini ku pastikan tubuhmu hanya milik jung yunho kau tidak bisa menolaknya dan akan kupastikan itu "_

**Chapter 4 **

Sinar mentari pagi merembes masuk kecelah celah gorden kamar namja cantik pemilik mata doe. Merasa ada cahaya yang menyilaukan mataya yang terpejam perlahan jaejoong membuka kedua matanya saat ini yang dirasakan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing jaejoong belum sepenuhnya sadar dia berharap apa yang di alaminya semalam hanya mimpi buruk tapi seketika harapanya sirna saat mencoba untuk bangun jaejoong merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama di bagian buttnya pandangan matanya beralih ke tubuh nakedya, sekarang jaejoong sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi bukan mimpi semua yang dilakukan yunho kepadanya semalam kenyataan.

"Hiikk...hiikkkk...ottokhae...ottokhae...?...hiikk k...oh Tuhan tolong aku ku mohon, aku tidak mau hamil...ANDWAEEE...hikkk..."

Jaejoong menangis histeris sambil memukul-mukul perut ratanya seesekali tanganya digosok gosokkan ke tubuh nakedya berharap dengan begitu akan sedikit mengurangi jejak jejak yang di tinggalkan yunho walaupun pada akhirnya usahanya sia-sia, namja cantik itu merasa takut mengingat yunho yang menyetubuhinya berkali kali dengan tidak menggunakan pengaman sedangkan saat bercinta dengan siwon namjachingunya tidak pernah sekalipun tanpa pengaman jaejoong enggan meminum pil KB karena dia merasa bukan yeoja dan namja cantik itu sangat benci bau obat bahkan sering kali siwon menolak menggunakan pengaman karena namja pemilik lesung pipit itu sangat ingin jaejoong mengandung anaknya tapi jaejoong selalu menolak dengan berbagai macam alasan tapi sekarang sepertinya semuanya akan sia sia namja cantik itu tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hiikk..hiiikk...ANDWAEEE...appo...appoyo...aku benci tubuh ini...hiikk...ottokhaeee...aku tidak boleh hamill...shieroo...hiikk..."

Jaejoong terus menangis dan meratapi keadaanya yang menyedihkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya dinodai adik tirinya membuat jiwanya sangat terpukul .

Tanpa jaejoong sadari sesosok namja tampan dengan tatapan musangnya berdiri didepan pintu kamar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada bidangnya, perlahan namja bermata musang itu a.k.a jung yunho berjalan menghampiri jaejoong dan berdiri tepat di hadapan jaejoong.

"Yun...yun..ho.." jaejoong mengucapkan nama yunho dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh..., my slepping beauty sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya eoh..? Apa tidurmu nyenyak jongie ? mian, semalam aku terlalu bersemangat benar benar kejutan untukku meskipun barang sisa tetapi kau..."

Yunho menghentikan ucapanya merundukkan wajah dan bibirnya ke telinga jaejoong "... tubuhnya sangat nikmat cairanmupun sangat manis heh"

Setelah membisikkan kata katanya dengan seduktif yunho menjilat daun telinga jaejoong, dengan emosi yang membuncak jaejoong mendorong kasar tubuh yunho dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya terlihat jelas kilatan amarah memancar dari sorot mata namja cantik bermata doe itu.

"BERENGSEK... aku membencimu jung yunho, bagai mana bisa kau melakukan ini ? demi Tuhan aku HYUNGmu...wae...hiikkk..hiikk? kenapa kau memperkosaku, kenapa kau melakukan ini hah?...sedingin apapun kau meperlakukanku, a..ku tetap menyayangimu, seberapa banyak sindiran dan hinaan yang kau lontarkan aku berusaha untuk memahaminya tapi kali ini tidakkah kau sudah keterlaluan...yun...wae..waeo?"

Butiran kristal bening semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipi jaejoong tanganya gemetar mencengkram erat selimut berusaha menutupi setengah tubuh nakedny, sementara yunho hanya diam dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Kau tanya kenapa..? bukankah sudah biasa bagimu untuk tidur dengan banyak namja ? jadi apa bedanya? Toh, bukan aku namja pertama menidurimu **ani** tidak sepenuhnya salah mungkin akulah namja pertama yang merasukimu dengan cara yang berbeda dan kau katakan kalau kau menyayangi ku?...huh, lucu sekali tapi jangan khawatir hyung aku melakukan ini karena aku juga sangat menyayangimu..., **ani** biar ku perjelas lebih tepatnya aku saeng mu menyayangi TUBUHmu hah..."

Jaejoong melayangkan telapak tanganya bersiap hendak menampar yunho tapi dengan sigap tanganya di genggam namja manly itu.

"Cukup sekali jongie hyung, tidak akan kuloloskan untuk yang kedua kali" Sambil menyeringai yunho mengecup punggung tangan namja cantik itu.

"Aku menantikan malam panas lainya boojaejoongie"

"TIDAK...hiikk...hikk...tidak akan pernah.., kau gila yunho-ya..." jaejoong menarik tanganya dari genggaman yunho

"Dan berhenti memanggilku boo aku tidak suka itu bastartd...! " jaejoong mengumpat dengan teriakan prustasinya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti.." yunho kembali menyeringai kemudian membalikan tubuhnya berlalu meniggalkan jaejoong dengan ekspresi syoknya.

Tuhan tolong aku, kenapa keadaanya menjadi semakin rumit kesalahan dan dosa apa yang telah ku perbuat hingga Engkau memberikan cobaan bertubi-tubi ke padaku, aku benar benar lelah rasanya aku ingin mati saja, tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiramku jika yunho akan tega melakukan ini,di..a saengku walaupun kami saudara tiri tapi aku menyayanginya dan aku masih mengingat janji yang ku buat dengan eoma sewaktu kecil.

_"__Ne jongie,kau akan punya saeng 9 bulan lagi saengmu lahir dan kau harus berjanji pada eoma jika adikmu lahir jongie harus menjaga dan menyayangi adikmu ne"_

_"__Emm...tentu eoma appa jonggie akan menjaga dan menyayangi saeng selamanya, jongie janji...!" _

"Aku ingin kembali di masa dimana selalu ada balon dan permen di sampingku

Di mana aku belum mengenal rasa sakit dan kepedihan setiap aku paksakan bibir ini tersenyum, hatiku semakin perih dan sakit"

*****OOO*****

Memasuki musim semi udara kota Seol terasa hangat matahari bersina cerah bunga, pohon dan dedaunan terlihat mulai membentuk tunas baru setelah membeku karena musim dingin yang yang telah lewat, kota Seol yang menjadi kota pusat di korea selatan terlihat sangat padat banyak warganya dan kendaraan melintas yang berlalu lalang sibuk menjalankan rutinitas masing masing tak terkecuali dengan namja cantik pemilik mata doe jung jaejoong satu minggu sudah semenjak kejadian antara dia dan yunho, selama itu pula jaejoong selalu berusaha menghindar berusaha agar tidak betemu langsung dengan namja pemilik mata musang itu, jaejoong berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya mungkin untuk saat ini jaejoong dapat bernafas lega karena sepertinya yunho tidak pernah mengungkit kejadian malam itu dan namja cantik itu juga tidak merasakan adanya perubahan pada tubuhnya mengingat satusnya yang male pregent kemungkinan akan hamil tapi sampai detik ini tubuhnya baik baik saja, mungkin usahanya dengan menegag berbotol botol wine beralkohol tinggi sesaat setelah aktifitasnya dengan yunho sedikit membantu mencegah tumbuhnya janin dalam rahimnya.

Terlihat namja cantik bermata doe sedang sibuk berkutat di meja kerjanya menerima beberapa kali panggilan telepon mengingat posisinya sebagai sekertaris Choi Siwon, namja tampan pemilik lesung pipit itu adalah pemilik Choi Kontruksi pemilik perusahaan tempat namja cantik itu bekerja walaupun tidak menampik kalau ada hubungan spesial antara jaejoong dan siwon.

Walaupun telah ribuan kali memandangnya sedikitpun tidak ada rasa bosan, mata indahnya, bibir cerry yang selalu menampakkan senyum menawanya , deretan gigi putih yang berjajar rapi, rambut hitam pekat yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih seputih susu terasa sangat lembut saat menyentuhnya bagiku sungguh kau makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna jae. Aku merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung di dunia karena telah memilikimu seutuhnya.

Aku mohon apapun yang terjadi tetaplah menjadi milikku jangan pernah mencoba untuk berpaling, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau tapi tetaplah jadi milikku milik choi siwon seorang. Entah mengapa meskipun kau telah menyerahkan tubuhmu dan puluhan kali mengucapkan kata cinta padaku tapi aku merasa belum bisa mengenggam hatimu.

drapp...drapp...

Getaran ponsel di meja nakas membuyarkan lamunan namja pemilik lesung pipit itu.

"Ahh...baiklah jongie, saatnya makan siang"

Siwon berjalan keluar meniggalkan ruanganya menuju meja kerja jaejoong yang hanya di batasi skat kaca sehingga siwon bisa dengan leluasa memandangi namja cantik itu

Grep..

"Chagiya...jangan terlalu lelah sebaiknya kita makan, ini kan jam makan siang emm"

Siwon memeluk tubuh jaejoong dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jaejoong.

" Yak..., wonie kau mengagetkanku berhenti bersikap seperti ini kau lupa kita sedang di kantor"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda tidak senang atas perlakuan siwon namja cantik itu merasa tidak enak karena sedari tadi aktifitas mereka berdua disaksikan beberapa pasang mata karyawan lainya walaupun semua karyawan dan staf sudah tau kalau jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan persedir mereka yang membuat sebagian karyawan yeoja iri padanya karena berhasil menakhlukan hati atasan yang mereka kagumi, imet namja cantik penggoda anak pungut yang tak tau diri melekat pada diri jaejoong.

*****OOO*****

Jaejoong dan siwon tampak duduk berhadap hadapan di dalam sebuah restaurant yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor.

"Jay baby makanlah yang banyak ne..., kau terlihat semakin kurus setelah tidak masuk selama satu minggu, mian aku tidak berada di sisimu saat itu" tangan siwon terulur membelai surai hitam jaejoong terlihat raut penyesalan dari wajah namja tampan itu.

"Ne...tidak apa wonie, kau tidak menjengukku kan karena harus pergi ke Indonesia untuk menyelesaikan kontrak kerja sama peruhaan" jaejoong menumpuk telapak tangan ya ke punggung tangan siwon dan tersenyum semanis mungkin padahal dalam hatinya jaejoong sangat bersukur karena siwon tidak ada di korea selama satu minggu bertepatan dengan kejadian malam itu hingga jaejoong tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari alasan dan cara menutupi jejak yang di tinggalkan yunho pada tubuhnya dikarenakan kebiasaan siwon yang yang meminta jatah bercinta minimal dua kali dalam seminggu.

"Gomawo chagiya..., dan sebagai permintaan maafku selesai makan kita belanja sepuasnya seharian ini aku akan menemanimu kau bisa membawa pulang apapun yang kau inginkan jae baby"

'Mwwooya..., benarkah wonie...! gomawo wonie chagi..."

Mata doe jaejoong mengerjap ngerjap girang dan mendaratkaan kecupan singkat ke kening siwon.

"Eiitt..., bukan hanya itu aku juga membawakan ini untukmu"

Siwon mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku jasnya membukanya memperlihatkan ke jaejoong tampak sebuah cincin emas yang sangat cantik dengan mata berlian

"Wooow...ini sangat cantik wonie..!"

"Kau menyukainya chagi ?" siwon menyemartkan cincin itu ke jari manis jaejoong yang terlihat sangat cocok melingkar di jari manis namja cantik itu.

"Nde..., tentu aku sangat menyukainya"

"Rekan bisnis di sana berkata kalu emas palembang adalah yang terbaik, jadi tanpa pikir dua kali aku memilih ini untukmu hitung hitung untuk menambah koleksi perhiasamun jae baby, syukurlah kalu kau suka" senyum bahagia terlihat jelas terpancar di wajah siwon

"Emm... baiklah kajja, kita berangkat sekarang !"

Tanpa mereka sadari tatapan membunuh terlontar dari sepasang mata musang memakai seragam senior hight school yang sedari tadi mengamati aktifitas kedua namja itu dari seberang jalan.

Criieett,

sreaakkk...

Decit ban mobil yang di gas dengan kekuatan maksimal oleh namja yang berada di dalamnya.

*****OOO*****

Brakk...

Jaejoong menghempaskan barang belanjaanya yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di atas tempat tidur king sizenya.

"Uhh...rasanya sangat melelahkan.." diliriknya jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam.

Seharian bersama siwon berburu barang barang mahal membuatku kelelahan, besok saja memeriksa belanjaan tadi sekarang aku ingin istirahat.

Jaejoong berbaring terlentang di atas kasur sambil merentangkan tanganya dan memejamkan kedua matanya "berada di atas ranjang yang empuk benar benar sangat sangat nyaman emm... "

Drapp...drattt...

Getaran ponsel di saku celananya membuat jaejoong mebuka kedua matanya tatapan syok dan terkejut yang terlihat pada wajah namja cantik itu seketika dunia terasa berhenti berputar perutnya terasa melilit keringat dingin perlahan mulai mengucur dari sela sela pelipisnya, bagai mana tidak jika yang di lihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah mms masuk ke ponselnya yang memperlihatkan keadaan tubuh nakednya tergolek di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi paha sedikit terbuka meperlihatkan holenya yang di penuhi cairan sperma dan puluhan kissmark tercetak jelas di tubunhnya, padalah seingat jaejoong dirinya tidak pernah melakukan pose seperti itu. Seketika matanya memanas ketika membaca pesan yang tertera di bawahnya.

**"****Bitch yang sangat menggiurkan"**

Jaejoong sangat tau siapa pelaku pengirim pesan itu...

**TBC n' review...**

Gimana ceritanya ? makin garring kah ? mohon koreksinya jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisanya anna masih butuh banyak belajar disetiap updatenya anna akan terus coba perbaiki.

Special thanks buat kalian semua para reader kece-kece yang telah sudi mampir sekaligus baca dan review ff anna yang amatir ini he..e..ee dan berikut jawaban dari pertanyaan reader:

**Kim eun seob** : terimakasih banyak bwt masukanya, anna ngerasa sangat terbantu seobie emang sohib yang baek hati tidak sombong + rajin menabung wkwkkk..., yac...bener tuh kenapa emak gx kepikiran bwt dagang tahu goreng aja yac... dari pada jual diri XD ...tp lw emak dagang tahu goreng ceritanya jd gx nyambung donx, kurang gereget gitu plaakk*

N' se7 banget yunho emang adik asem tuh, ntar si beruang bakal dapat karmanya kok...

**Gwansim84** : terimakasih dah mau mampir, terus ikuti chapya smpe' end yc XD he..e.. (ngarep..)

**Isnaine love sungmin** : apanya yang kagak nahan...he..e... (anna ketawa nista/pura2 bego..)

**Jae sekunder**: yeah hwating...! termikasih bwt dukunganya n' terus review ne ...:)

**Giaoneesan** : gia chan salah satu author fav anna, terimakah buuannyyakkk untuk masukanya yang bener2 membantu u/ kedepan akan terus anna perbaiki. 1 chap full nc..huwa..a...a itu bukan frestasi gia dasar otak anna aja pikiranya yadong mulu huwaa..a.. ( jadi malu ^-^) ne, jaema mpreng kok tapi masih lama..., beruang emng selalu berbuat yg iya2 kn ke emak...

**Ifa . p .arunda** : setuju bwt ifa, t beruang emang egois anna aja yg nulis kesel pengen gua cium t beruang (plakk* ) digaplok emak gajah, jeje mpreg kok..

**Lady Ze** : semua pertanyaan ze akan terjawab d chap selanjutnya he..e...e ( eng ing eng) terimakaih dh review jangan sungkan2 untuk terus mampir ya ze... huaa..a.. XD

**Phonex Emperor Nipplejae**: terimakasih dh review.. J terus mampir ya

**Yunjae** : hoo..o... tenang chingu masih kebagian tiket koq sama sekali gx telat terimakaih dah sudi mampir..

**Jeje love** : ntr anna siapin tisyu deh.. he..e.

**Guest** : ye..hwatiing ! , Ncya hoott... mungkin pengaruh yadong otak author bawaan sejak lahir kaliya wkwkkk...

**Ajid yunjae** : tu beruang emang sukanya maen kasar, pawang gajah bakalan hamil koq tapi setelah nc an banyak2... ( yadong tingkat dewa ) hupp parah..( anna di gablok ajid )

**Niefztha** : syukur kalo chingu suka, maaf kalo rada berantakkan kedepan akan anna perbaikin, yunpa gx jahat koq..., cma bejat huwaa... ( di timpuk beruang.. XD ) terus mampir ne n review...

**Silent reader** : terimaksahiihhh buanyakkk dh mw baca..

Masih ada kah yang belum kesebut, jika iya anna minta maaf mungkin review kalian telat masuknya T-T

N' kamsamhaminda buat yang udah follow n fav ff ini, n' yang kebetulan baca jangan lupa review..


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE AND HATE JONGIE**

**YUNJAE and Outher**

**Warning : **chap pake lemon kurang asem XD, ibarat makan pepes **_patin_** tanpa **_tempoyak_** ( salah satu masakan khas sumsel ) abaikan Plakkk*..

Oke chap cus...!

**Happy reading...**

**_Bitch yang sangat menggiurkan_**

_Jaejoong sangat tau siapa pelaku pengirim pesan itu_

Chapter 5

"Yu..nn..ho.."

Jaejoong langsung melakukan panggilan ke nomor pengirim yang menurutnya adalah yunho, memang siapa lagi yang bisa melakukanya selain namja itu hanya dia yang sering memanggilku dengan sebutan **Bitch.**

Yunho POV

Aku berdiri di atas balkon apartemen melihat pemandangan malam kota Seol yang terlihat berkilau dengan lampu lampu yang berpijar terlihat indah, tapi suasana berbeda di dalam hatiku ada perasaan rindu, sakit sekaligus benci.

Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat kenangan manisku dulu bersama jongie

**Flast back**

" Yunho-ya berhenti berlari seperti anak keci, hyung lelah mengejarmu "

terlihat namja cantik berseragam senior hight school berlari lari kecil mengejar namja yang lebih kecil darinya

" He...e...hyung jongie yeppo...ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa wek..." yunho terus berlari menjauhi namja cantik itu sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya mencoba untuk mengejek hyungnya

" Hos...hos...ais, anak ini terserah kau hyung tidak tanggung jawab kalu sampai kau terjatuh dan mengotori seragam barumu dan besok hyung tidak akan membuatkan bekal makan siang untukmu , jadi berhenti di situ jung yunho !"

Namja canti itu a.k.a jung jaejoong terlihat terduduk berjongkok di pinggir jalan setapak sambil memegangi kedua lututnya yang terasa kram akibat sedari tadi berlarian mengejar yunho sepertinya yunho merasa sangat gembira karena hari ini adalah hari pertama namja pemilik mata musang itu memakai seragam junior hight schoolnya. Mendengar ancaman dari hyungnya yang sepertinya bukan hanya sekedar ancaman lantas yunho berhenti berlari membalikkan badanya dan melempar senyum sejuta wattnya ke hadapan jaejoong yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter saja, dengan tergesa namja cantik itu menghampiri saengnya menggenggam tangan namja yang berusia enam tahun di bawahnya mengajaknya duduk di kursi yang berada di tepian jalan.

"Apa kau sangat gembira yunho-ya ? bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu apa menyenangkan ?" sesekali jaejoong mengusap surai bruttle namja kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Ne.., hyung semua teman yeoja menempel pada yunnie , yunnie kan namja tampan he..e... "

"Huhh...,bicara apa kau ternyata dongsaeng ku ini narsis tingkat akut yah...hemm, apa yeoja yang menempel padamu itu cantik-cantik hem..?"

"Aniyo...jauh masih cantik hyung jongie yeppo...hiii..iii " yunho tersenyum seraya menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganya ke pipi jaejoong

" Hey aku namja yunnie-ya dan aku tampan bukan cantik araseo !"

"Ani...hyung cantik sangat cantik "

"Aiss..., terserah kau saja jung yunho yang tampan PUAS...?"

Namun tanpa jaejoong sadari dari tadi banyak namja pejalan kaki melempar tatapan mesum ke arah jaejoong bagai mana tidak jika namja cantik itu berpose imut dengan mengerucutkan bibir kissblenya yang terlihat sangat yepoe di mata para namja itu. Yunho yang menyadari kalau hyungnya menjadi pusat perhatian segera meraih kepala jaejoong meyembunyikan wajah rupawan itu ke balik dada serta tak lupa melempar tatapan tajamnya ke para namja itu meskipun yunho berusia 11 tahun tapi namja pemilik bibir hati itu mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi yang menakutkan.

"Wae yunnie...? " jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya mentatap yunho dengan ekspresi bingung.

" tidak apa-apa jongie, kajja kita pulang "

**End of flast back**

Yunho tersenyum sinis terlihat menghiasi bibir hati namja manly itu tak kala melihat panggilan di layar ponselnya.

" Baiklah semua sudah berakhir permainan baru akan di mulai boojaejoongie"

"Yebo..."

"BERENGSEK...apa tujuanmu jung yunho, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku hah..? apa aku pernah mengusik hidupmu ? inikah balasan yang ku terima atas rasa sayang yang dengan tulus ku berikan padamu ? " tanpa ada jeda jaejoong memberondong yunho dengan pertanyaan yang memponis **ani** tepatnya mengintimidasi namja manly itu.

"Hhiikkk...hhiikk..kenapa kau diam, jawab aku katakan apa mau muuu JUNG YUNHO ?!"

Yunho tetap diam tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisnya semula meskipun dengan jelas terdengar teriakan dan umpatan kasar jaejoong dari seberang telepone.

"Baiklah..., kau mau tau apa yang aku mau hem...! datanglah ke apartemenku.."

Pippp.. seketika yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

*****OOO*****

Jaejoong berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen yunho, yah yunho memang memiliki apartemen jika terkadang ia merasa bosan dengan rumah mewahnya maka tujuan lainya adalah apartemenya karena yunho tidak membiarkan sembarang orang masuk ke dalam apartemenya hanya teman dekatnya park yuchun yang tau terkadang yunho butuh ketenangan dan di apatremen ini lah tempatnya menyendiri.

Raut muka takut, cemas sekaligus gugup terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat ini jaejoong menggunakan swetter putih rajutan dengan potongan V neck pada bagian leher dan di padu dengan celana jens serta sepatu cet walaupun berpakaian sederhanya tidak menutupi kecantikanya justru lerlihat semakin bersinar.

"Tuhan...bantu aku...semoga aku bisa melewati malam ini dan tidak terjadi apa apa" jaejoong memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang menggila, entah mengapa jaejoong merasakan firasat yang buruk akan malam ini dengan sedikit keberanian yang telah di kumpulkan jaejoong menekan bel pintu apartemen yunho.

Kreiikk..

Yunho membukakan pintu dan berjalan masuk di ikuti oleh jaejoong, yunho memilih duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun sedangkan jaejoong tetap berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah tertutup sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mau minum apa hyung..?" ucapan basa basi terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap lurus ke mata yunho tatapan doe bertemu dengan tatapan musang dengan fikiran mereka yang berbeda tentunya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan..?" jaejoong berusaha berbicara selancar mungkin sambil mengepalkan tanganya berusaha menahan emosi yang siap meledak sedari tadi entah mengapa semenjak kejadian malam itu jaejoong tidak lagi menaruh simpati terhadap adik tirinya itu kekecewaan dihatinya mengakibatkan rasa sayangnya hilang menguap begitu saja.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru hyung kita bisa membahasnya secara perlahan, kau terlihat sangat bernafsu heh.."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu..., kau kira ini lelucon hah ? Cepat katakan APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU JUNG YUNHO? Dan berikan file photo sialan itu ke padaku sekarang !" jaejoong berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

"well baiklah..., lepaskan celanamu"

"Nu..gu..?"

"Nde.., hyung bertanya apa yang ku inginkan bukan ? yang ku inginkan sekarang adalah kau lepaskan celanamu, itu terlihat mengganggu"

Seringaian tampak semakin jelas terlihat diraut wajah yunho.

"LAKUKAN...! atau aku sebarkan fotonya, asal kau tau jongie yang ku kirim tadi hanya satu dari sekian banyak pose yang ku ambil jadi..."

"Baa..aikk..lah.." dengan ucapan terbata karena menahan isak tangis yang siap meledak secara perlahan dengan tangan bergetar jaejoong mebuka dan menurunkan celananya kemudian melemparkanya ke sisi lantai, hingga yang terlihat sekarang adalah tubuh jaejoong yang hanya terbalut swetter rajut putih yang hanya mampu menutupi bagian intimnya yang masih terbalut underware sedikit turun menutupi kedua pahanya selebihnya yang nampak adalah kaki jenjang nan mulus yang tidak tertutup apapun dan jangan lupakan potongan swetter V necknya yang sedikit rendah menampakkan dadanya yang berisi.

Gluup..

Dengan sedikit susah payah yunho menelan salivanya yang tercekak di tenggorokan mana kala melihat pemandangan yang err...menggiurkan tepat berada di hadapanya, dengan langkah tegas yunho berjalan menghampiri tubuh yang ada di hadapanya berdiam tepat di belakang tubuh jaejoong

Grepp

Yunho memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya kemudian berbisik di telinga kananya

"Kau terlihat sangat menggairahkan em.." dikulumnya telinga jaejoong kemudian turun ke leher jenjang sedikit menjilat kemudian mengecupnya secara bertubi tubi

"Ahhhh...akkhhhh.." terdengar lenguhan yang berubah menjadi teriakan dari bibir jaejoong karena yunho mengigit lehernya, junior yunho yang sudah menegang di gesek gesekan ke belahan butt jaejoong tanganya pun tak tinggal diam mulai bergeriliya mengelus paha putih sekal yang telah membangkitkan hasratnya begitu melihatnya tadi.

"Hikk..henntika-nn yun..., andwaeee jangan lakukan lagi aku tidak mau yunn...ini salah kita saudara hiikkk"

"Tiri tepatnya...ssttt, diamlah boo jangan menganggu kesenanganku..emm.."

Cup..

Cup..

Kecupan bertub- tubi kembali dilayangkan oleh yunho bercak bercak merah muli menghiasi leher jaejoong.

Mmmmppppaacckkkk...mmm...

Yunho melumat bibir jaejoong dengan rakus seakan ingin memakanya

" eemmmm..."

Jaejoong berusaha memberontak tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil terbukti dengan semakin eratnya cengkraman tangan yunho yang melingkar pada pinggang namja cantik itu, jaejoong yang semakin melemah merasa tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh yunho mungkin sudah sedari tadi tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lanati, setelah beberapa menit melumat yunho melepaskan tatuan bibirnya membiarkan tubuh jaejoong merosot tergeletak di atas lantai lelehan saliva tersebar di sudut bibir ke dua namja itu.

"Ahh..ohh...cukup yun jangan di teruskan jebballll...ahh"

Tanpa mendengarkan omongan jaejoong yunho melucuti seluruh pakainya yang menjadikanya full naked terlihat junior yunho yang menegang dengan sempurna cairan percum tampak sedikit mengalir dari lubang kecil juniornya...

"bangun bitch dan manjakan milikku dengan mulutmu..!"

"Tidakkk...aku tidak mauu..hiik." jaejoong mengelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis terisak

"Lakukan...atau..." jaejoong sangat tau kemana arah ancaman yunho karena tidak ada pilihan lain jaejoong bangkit dan berjongkok di depan selangkangan wajahnya tempat menghadap junior yunho, perlahan jemari lentinya menggenggam milik yunho.

"Ahh...benar seperti itu jongie, sentuh dan manjakan dia..ahh" seketika desahan lolos keluar dari bibir yunho.

"Jika aku memuaskanmu malam ini apa kau mau memberikan semua file foto ku berserta copyanya kepada ku yun?"

" Emm..slupp.. yun ? jawab aku " jaejoong bertanya disela aktifitasnya mengulum member yunho

"Aiiss..., baiklah akan aku pertimbangkan..ahh...faster bitch..ohh..." desahan desahan nikmat keluar dari mulut yunho karena pergerakan tangan jaejoong yang mengocok juniornya sesekali memainkan twins ballnya.

Mmmppehhh...hh..

Jaejoong memasukkan junior yunho yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu ke mulut mungilnya jaejoong terlihat kepayahan melakukanya..

Sluuppp...slupp..emmm...

Sesekali jaejoong mengigit gigit kulit luar junior itu tetesan air mata mengalir dari sudut mata namja cantik itu karena kesulitan bernafas, jaejoong mengin outkan junior yunho ke dalam mulutnya semakin dalam dan intens berharap bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan kegilaan ini. .

"Shiiitt...damm.., kau sangat pintar boo...ahh...ini nikmat ohh...faster...bitch..ah" dan croooottt...

Cairan yunho keluar dengan deras menerobos masuk ke tenggorokan jaejoong dan sebagian meluber di sekitar bibir namja cantik itu.

Uuhhkk...uhhkk...

Jaejoong tersedak dan sedikit terbatuk akibat tidak siap atas tindakan yunho, dengan kasar yunho menjambak surai hitam jaejoong mensejajarkan wajah namja cantik itu dengan wajahnya hingga menyisakan jarak hanya berapa senti saja.

Emmmaaapppphhhkkk...

Dihisapnya bibir jaejoong sementara tanganya tak tinggal diam digunakan untuk meremas kedua bongkah butt jaejoong yang masih terbalut underware dengan sigap yunho membopong tubuh jaejoong ala bride style dan mengempaskan tubuh ringkih itu ke ranjang king size dalam kamar apartemenya.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau yun...nikmati tubuhku sesukamu sampai kau bosan hoh...hh, aku tidak perduli tapi setelah itu berikan file photo itu padakuhh..."

Jaejoong terlentang pasrah di atas tempat tidur dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya matanya yang terlihat sayu dan bibir yang merah membengkak akibat terus di lumat oleh yunho sepanjaang koridor ruang depan menuju kamar dan juga switer yang dikenakanya tersingkap sehingga mempertontonkan perutya yang putih pucat dan datar, keadaan jaejoong yang seperti ini membuat namja bermata musang itu semkain bernafsu.

"Ck...tidak sabaran eoh" yunho merangkak keatas tubuh jaejoong tangannya menyelusuri setiap inci tubuh namja cantik itu.

Ahh...emm... desahan desahan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir cerry jaejoong saat tangan yunho mulai bergeriliya di sekujur tubuhnya menjamah tiap lekuk tubuh namja berkulit porselin itu.

"Kau sangat indah boo tiap inci tubuhmu adalah pahatan yang paling sempurna tapi sayang kau begitu **jalang**..."

Cup..yunho mencium bibir jaejoong sekilas,

Cup...beralih ke dahi,

Cup, cup..., menuju kedua mata jaejoong yang terpejam

Cup turun ke leher jenjang namja cantik itu,

Cup...cupp..., kecupan bertubi tubi terus di daratkan yunho ke seluruh permukaan kulit jaejoong.

"Yunn...hoo...ppali...lakuu-kkan dengan cepat ahh..." jaejoong merasa terbuai dengan perlakuan lembut yunho

"Apa kau juga seperti ini saat melakukanya dengan namja berengsek itu boo..., apa kau juga mendesah seperti ini hemm ? " Yunho mengamati ekspresi bergairah yang terpancar dari raut muka jaejoong seketika amarahnya meluap **ani** tidak ada namja yang boleh melihatmu seperti ini selain aku jung yunho " Ekspresi seperti ini hanya boleh kau perlihatkan saat bercinta denganku jongie hyung yeappo"

Dengan kasar yunho meremas member jaejoong hingga mengakibatkan erangan nikmat sekaligus sakit dari bibir cerry jaejoong.

" Akkkkhhhhhh...SAKIIIITTT yunnn...ohhhh...!"

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah desahan demi desahan yang memenuhi apartemen mewah itu.

*****OOO*****

Suasana hening menyelimuti meja makan apartemen mewah milik yunho baik jaejoong ataupun yunho tidak ada yang berbicara yang terlihat hanya suasana canggung dan tegang sesekali terdengar bunyi dentingan sendok yang sedikit mengurangi suasana hening yang membosankan.

" Mashita...jongie, masakanmu yang paling enak !" yunho mulai membuka percakapan di tengah penyuapan sup ke mulutnya.

"Hemm...gomawo yunnie-ah " jaejoong mencoba tetap bersikap tenang meskipun pada kenyataanya jemari namja cantik itu terlihat bergetar menahan gugup.

" A-ku sudah melakukan apa yang kau mau sekarang saatnya kau menepati janjimu jung !"

" Janji...? apa aku pernah berjanji? ku bilang akan mempertimbangkanya bukan ? sepertinya kau salah mengartikanya jongie ? "

Brakkkkk...jaejoong berdiri kedua tanganya menggerbak meja makan.

"JUNG YUNHO jangan mempermainkan ku, serahkan semua file photo itu kepadaku hiikk...jebbalyo...akkhh..! " jaejoong meringis merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Yunho menghentikan acara makanya berjalan menghampiri jaejoong dan menyandarkan sedikit tubuhnya ke meja makan di samping jaejoong.

" Aku akan menghapus satu file photo setiap kali kita selesai bercinta, bagaimana hyung itu cukup adil bukan ?"

" A..apa maksudmu ? jangan katakan kalau k-au..."

Jaejoong terlihat syok namja cantik itu tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataanya kedua telapak tanganya menangkup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar setetes kristal bening jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

" Nde...jongie, tepat seperti yang kau pikirkan aku menyimpan puluhan photomu dengan berbagai pose dan setiap kali bercinta akan aku tunjukan satu photo kemudian menghapusnya, begitu lah seterusnya sampai photo yang terakhir hem.."

Namja bermata musang itu menatap tajam jaejoong dengan sedikit menyeringai sementara namja cantik itu terlihat semakin melemas tubuhnya terperosok kembali duduk di kursi kayu meja makan.

" Ohh... apa seperti ini akhirnya baiklah, ta-api seti..daknya beri aku satu alasan apa yang membuatmu berubah yun hiikk...hhikk ? kenapa kau melakukan ini, apa aku serendah itu di matamu hah? berikan aku jawabanya "

Jaejoong menatap kosong namja di depanya dengan sedikit terisak menahan tangis, namja bermata doe itu mencoba untuk menyelami mata musang itu tapi tidak menemukan jawabanya

" Bukan aku yang berubah tapi kau jongie, kau lah yang berubah dan kau bertanya kenapa aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini ? kau tau..."

"Setangkai lily putih yang berbau wangi dan suci ketika lily itu jatuh ke lumpur,

maka yang tersisa hanya kotor"

Selesai berbicara yunho melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan jaejoong namun,

Grepp...

Namja manly itu merasakan tubuh hangat memeluknya dari belakang seraya melingkarkan tangan di lingkaran pinggangnya.

" Jebbal...biarkan seperti ini lima menit saja...**ani**, jika bagimu itu terlalu lama cukup tiga menit saja biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja yunnie-ku..."

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukanya disandarkanya kepalanya di punggung kokoh namja manly itu mencoba mencari sedikit kehangatan tulus yang mungkin masih tersisa untuknya.

_Ini pelukan hangat yang terakhir dariku setelah ini aku bukan jung melainkan jaejoong hanya jaejoong saja, tidak ada yang tersisa tidak ada lagi yang harus kupertahankan mulai detik ini aku akan benar benar menghapus semuanya, sekarang aku memahaminya makna yang tersimpan dalam buku catatanmu chully hyung...,_

**_BAB 1_**

_" __Jika kau memilih menjadi __**hitam**__ maka hitamlah sepenuhnya tapi jika kau memilih menjadi __**putih **__tetaplah putih jangan bertindak setengah setengah dan jangan mencoba untuk menyatukan keduanya karena hanya kehancuran yang akan kau dapat "_

_Dan sekarang aku memilih menjadi __**hitam**__ sepenuhnya "_

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, ini sudah lewat dari tiga menit " dengan perlahan jaejoong melepaskan pelukanya pada yunho membalik tubuh namja manly itu membuatnya berhadapan denganya.

Cup...

Dengan tulus jaejoong mengecup kening yunho

" Terkadang apa yang terlihat tidak sama dengan kenyataanya, jika seperti ini yang terlihat di matamu aku akan menerimanya tapi ingatlah yunho-ya, jangan pernah menyesali keputusanmu sekarang, karena jika nanti kau berbalik semuanya sudah terlambat "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**

**Spesial thank's untuk reader kece yang dah review di chap sebelumnya untuk pertanyaan kalian anna jawab jadi satu ne**

Apa karakter yunho jahat ? menurut reader yunho jahat gk? Kalau menurut anna sikap yunho manusiawi mungkin hanya sedikit kelewatan terkadang jika seseorang sudah mengalami sakit hati ( walaupun itu salah paham ) sikap/ perilaku bisa berubah 180 derajat karakter yang awalnya candy2 jadi evil bahkan malaikat pun bisa menjelma menjadi lucifer ( itu menurut anna ) adakah yg gx sependapat ?

Jika hanya dimanfaatkan kenapa jeje gak pergi aja dari sana ( Jung house ) untuk pertanyaan ini akan terjawab secara perlahan di setiap chapnya jika reader penasaran dan ingin tau ikutin terus tiap chapnya ne oc... ^_- ( moga gak pada enek huwaa T-T )

ENDya jeje ma siapa? Ya jelas emak gajah jatuh ke pelukan beruang walau apapun yang terjadi mau dunia berubah jadi kotak/ jungkir balik tetep berakhir dg yunJae ( lebay plakk*) abaikan..

TYPO hadeh.. susah bgt bwt ngilanginya T-T

Masih ada yang rada ambigu ? oce anna paham, mian tapi ceritanya emang sengaja anna bikin gitu tapi semuanya akan terjawab secara perlahan di setiap chapnya n' di setiap chapnya akan banyak kejutan2 yang tak terduga, ho..o... smirik bang changmin ^_-

Nah 1 ne pertanyaan yang paling menarik

Kenapa selalu jaema yang tersakiti sekali2 jaema jadi cowok tegas yang gak gampang di tindas gitu !

Kapan jeje hamil ? setelah Nc an banyak2... ( kyakkkk..., di tendang pawang gajah )

Anna sependapat kok ma km ( guest) tapi meskipun begitu anna pernah baca beberapa ff yang karakter jaemanya tegas bahkan sangat berkarakter, tapi di ff anna gx bikin jaema lemah sepenuhnya karakter jeje perlahan akan berubah anna sudah pikirkan itu jauh sebelum ff ini di tulis ( terimakasih untuk pendapatnya )

Oke mungkin segitu dulu TERIMA KASIH BANYAK buat reader yang berkenan mampir + review + faf + follows XD

**Ifa. P. Arunda | Lady Ze | Kim Eun Seob | Yoon HyunWoon | viekrungsweetpumpkin | diahsshii | Isnaeni love sungmin | Aje Willow Kim | jae sekunder | Phonex Emperor Nipplejae | zhe | kitybear | missy84 | giaonessan | guest | silent reader**

Dan terakhir nantikan kejutan di chap selanjutnya **Kamsahamnida **


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE AND HATE JONGIE**

**YUNJAE and Outher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

" _terkadang apa yang terlihat tidak sama dengan kenyataanya, jika seperti ini yang terlihat di matamu aku akan menerimanya tapi ingatlah Yunho-ya, jangan pernah menyesali keputusanmu sekarang, karena jika nanti kau berbalik semuanya sudah terlambat "_

**Chapter 6**

Hembusan angin terasa hangat menyapa tubuh sinar matahari siang yang menyengat sedikit tersilaukan oleh rimbun dedaunan pohon eig yang menjulang tinggi tampak sosok namja manly pemilik mata setajam musang berbaring di kursi kayu yang terletak di atas balkon atap sekolah Shinki Senior Hight School sembari memejamkan matanya sedikit menikmati hembusan angin berharap dapat menyamarkan kerisauan yang tengah berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

" Hey...sudah ku tebak Jung kau pasti ada di sini ! "

Yunho terbangun dari tidur pura-puranya sedikit beringus ke sudut tembok menyandarkan punggungnya.

" Aiss..., kau ini park Yuchun selalu saja mengganggu kesenangan ku "

" Kesenangan ?... tapi aku tidak melihat itu, justru yang terlihat sekarang adalah kau tampak gelisah tuan Jung heh..., apa yang sedang kau risaukan hem ? namja cassanova itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada seraya tersenyum angkuh.

" Entahlah..., Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku " Yunho sedikit berguman terselip keraguan dalam perkataanya.

"Micheaseo..., jangan bilang kalau kau sudah melakukanya pada Jaejoong ?! ohh..shiittt...kau benar benar sudah tidak waras, kau pikir dalam posisi sekarang siapa yang terluka ? apa dirimu ? kau salah Yun, Jaejoong lah yang lebih terluka " Namja cassanova itu sangat tidak mengetahui jalan pikiran Yunho sahabat terbaiknya sejak kecil.

" Jika benar kau mencintainya tidak seharusnya kau melakukan tindakan gila itu, aku rasa apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Jaejoong bukan cinta tapi OBSESI jung biar bagaimanapun dia tetap hyungmu "

"Cckkk... diam lah Park kau tidak tau apa yang ku rasakan, seberapa menderitanya diriku melihat kejalanganya, seberapa sakitnya hatiku saat melihatnya bermanja di pelukan banyak namja, dan apa kau tau ingin rasanya aku membunuh setiap namja brengsek yang tidur denganya, Jung Jaejoong lah yang membuat hidupku seperti ini dia telah mengahancurkan hatiku, jadi sudah sepantasnya sekarang aku akan mengahcurkan harga dirinya hancur sehancur hancurnya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa, hingga pada akhirnya dia akan merasa jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri, tubuhnya yang sangat kotor itu dan dia tidak akan berani walau hanya sekedar menatap pantulan tubuhnya di depan cermin ITULAH TUJUANKU ...! "

Kilatan amarah tampak jelas memancar di kedua manik mata coklat Jung Yunho , sementara Yuchun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

" Fine terserah padamu, sebagai sahabat aku hanya mengingatkan jangan sampai kau menyesal di kemudian "

Tap..

Tapp..

Yuchun melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan yunho namun kemudian sedikit berbalik menoleh pada Yunho.

"Tapi sebelum kau bertindak terlalu jauh tidak kah seharusnya kau cari tau dulu apa yang meyebabkan Jaejoong berubah bukankah selalu ada sebab dari akibat yang di timbulkan "

Namja manly itu tidak memperdulikan sahabatnya yang sudah berlalu pergi justru dirinya semakin larut dalam pemikiranya sendiri.

"Kau tau Joongie aku sangat mencintaimu rasa ini tetap bertahan selama 7 tahun ini dan haruskah aku mengapusnya, dan apa kau tau selama 4 tahun terakhir hatiku merasakan sakit melihat sikapmu yang seakan tidak merasa bersalah itu, seakan tindakan yang kau lakukan benar"

"Minggu depan wisuda kelulusanku setelah itu aku bukan bocah SMA lagi aku akan melanjutkan study dan menjalankan perusahaan appa di sini, sekarang aku namja dewasa jika uang yang kau butuhkan Joongie maka aku akan menunjukkan padamu seberapa menakutkanya uang itu"

* * *

**Only One Pub**

Dentuman musik semakin menggila menghentak hentak terasa memekakkan gendang telinga , terlihat lantai dansa yang di penuhi lautan manusia dengan berbagai ras, porfesi, gendre, dan tentunya dengan masalah hidup mereka yang berbeda pula tapi semua itu lenyap melebur jadi satu seiring irama music disco yang terdengar. Terlihat namja manly pemilik mata musang duduk di sudut mini bar sesekali ditegugnya cairan vodka dalam gelas digengaman tanganya.

" Hey tampan, butuh teman hem ?"

Yunho menatap jengah yeoja berpakaian minim yang barusan menyapanya.

" Ck..,enyahlah jangan ganggu aku !"

" kasar sekali eoh, aku akan menyenangkanmu tidak di bayar juga tidak masalah karena kau begitu tampan tuan Jung "

Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Jeslin itu keukeh melancarkan aksinya mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Yunho, perlahan jari lentiknya mencoba membelai rahang tegas namja manly itu seduktif mungkin namun sebelum yeoja itu sempat melancarkan aksinya lebih jauh dengan pelak yunho menepis tangan Jeslin dan mencengkramnya dengan erat yang sukses menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari sang empunya.

" Akkhh...sakitt... Yunho-ya "

" Karena itu ENYAH dari hadapanku sekarang kalu kau tidak ingin merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini Jeslin-shi !"

Melihat ancaman Yunho yang sangat serius yeoja itu berlalu pergi.

"Aiss... Joongie saranghe jeongmal saranghe hukk...ukk...**ania** i hate you Joongie jeongmal...ohhh shiitt "

Namja manly itu meracau tak jelas tidak dihiraukanya keramian disekelilingnya seolah tenggelam di dunianya sendiri.

" _tapi sebelum kau bertindak terlalu jauh tidak kah seharusnya kau cari tau dulu apa yang meyebabkan jaejoong berubah bukankah selalu ada sebab dari akibat yang di timbulkan "_

_Jangan sampai kau menyesal_

Perkataan Yuchun tadi siang terus terbayang di benaknya berputar bagaikan rekaman secara terus menerus meresap dalam otaknya.

*****OOO*****

Mobil hitam metalic yang di kendarai Yunho membelah jalanan kota Seoul berhenti di perempatan jalan saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna merah tanda bagi pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang jalan, di tengah tatapan nanarnya yang tidak terlalu fokus akibat sedikit mabuk.

Deg...

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan cepat melihat sesuatu di sebrang jalan dimana terlihat jejeran kendaraan berhenti di lampu merah beberapa meter berhadapan dengan kendaraanya , tatapan mata musangnya fokus pada mobil Mercedes benz berwarna hitam yang berada di depan sekali tepat di belakang garis zebra cros. Sebenranya bukan mobilnya yang yunho lihat melainkan dua orang yang berada di dalamnya. Namja manly itu mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatanya.

" Aku tidak salah lihat kan, itu benar kau Joongie ..?

Gemerutuk rahang yang digeratkanya tatapan matanya yang memerah menandakan namja pemilik mata musang itu sedang menahan luapan emosi, bagaimana tidak jika yang dilihat oleh matanya adalah sosok namja yang berada dibelakang setir kemudi terlihat sedang melumat bibir seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya, dan orang itu adalah Jaejoong. Meskipun samar tapi terlihat jika Jaejoong menikmatinya tebukti dengan terpejamnya mata indah itu menikmati ciuman yang diberikan namja yang berada disebelahnya dan satu hal yang diketahui Yunho namja itu bukan Choi Siwon.

Tit...

Tit...

Terdengar suara klakson kendaraan disekitar mobil yunho. "Shit..."

Seakan tersadar dari lamunanya namja manly itu menarik pederal gas dan memacu kendaraanya.

* * *

Yunho memparkirkan mobilnya di tepian sungai Han melentangkan tubuhnya di atas kap mobil matanya menatap kosong jutaan bintang yang tergantung dilangit malam, hembusan angin malam dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang meresap sampai ke sumsum terdalam, namun semua itu tidak di hiraukan oleh namja berbibir seksi itu, hatinya terasa sakit mengingat apa yang barusan di lihatnya.

" Joongie..., di sini rasanya sangat sakiit !" Yunho meletakkan telapak tanganya ke dada sebelah kiri setitik kristal bening menetes dari kelopak matanya dengan sedikit kasar Yunho menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya.

" Joongie, ini terakhir kalinya aku menangis untukmu akan ku torehkan luka yang lebih dalam dari luka yang kau goreskan di hatiku, kau harus merasakan sakit yang ku rasakan bahkan lebih sakit dari apa yang kurasakan dan aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC N' review...**

Gimana reader apa chap ini membosankan ? chap ini full Yunho, gimana reader sedikit demi sedikit dah terkuak kan alasan Yunho membenci jaejoong dan adakah yang bisa nebak siapa yang satu mobil ma jeje ? eng ing eng..., yang tebakanya benar ntar anna kasih boneka gajahnya jeje deh ( hua..a..., enak aja emang siapa lo " jeje melototin anna" T-T )

Pada penasaran temukan jawabanya di chapter 7 dan di chapter depan gantian full jeje moment. Dan ada reader yang tanya kalimat BAB 1 seperti **film alice in cheongdamdong ? **jawabanya **IYA** tapi anna sedikit terinsfirasi dari film itu, cuma sebagian selebihnya aku tambahin n rangkai sendiri kalimatnya.

Dan terakhir terima kasih banyak buat kalian reader kece yang masih setia buat review ff anna yang gaje ini he..e..., terus review ne kalian semua adalah penyemangat anna untuk tetep nulis semakin banyak review semakin cepet update huwa..a... *O*

**Anna absen dulu ne reader kece yang ah sudi review di chap sebelumnya dan yang namaya kesebut tunjuk tangan ne ( huwaa..., loe kate ni sekolahan pake absen tunjuk tangan plakk* **** )**

**Irengiovanny | ifa. | yoon HyunWoon |Aje Willow Kim | jae sekunder |Kim Eun Seob | YunHolic |Lady Ze | giaonessan | Casshipper jung | 3kjj | ajid yunjae | para guest dan silent reader**

Terima kasih juga yang dah follows n favorit dan selamat datang untuk READER BARU


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE AND HATE JOONGIE**

**YunJae and Outher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading...**

_" Joongie..., di sini rasanya sangat sakiit !" yunho meletakkan telapak tanganya ke dada sebelah kiri setitik kristal bening menetes dari kelopak matanya dengan sedikit kasar yunho menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya._

_" Joongie, ini terakhir kalinya aku menangis untukmu akan ku torehkan luka yang lebih dalam dari luka yang kau goreskan di hatiku, kau harus merasakan sakit yang ku rasakan bahkan lebih sakit dari apa yang kurasakan dan aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku !"_

* * *

Chapter 7

Terlihat Mercedes Benz berwarna hitam terparkir di depan pintu gerbang mansion besar kediaman keluarga Jung. Dua sosok namja berbeda tampak terdiam di dalamnya suasana canggung terlihat dengan jelas menyelimuti mereka berdua.

" Terimakasih sudah mengantarku" Tangan namja cantik itu terjulur hendak membuka pintu mobil namun di tahan oleh namja yang berada di sebelahnya. Namja berwajah tenang yang diketahui bernama Hyun joong tepatnya kim hyun joong itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit menempel pada sisi tubuh jaejoong.

Cup..

Kecupan singkat kembali di layangkanya ke permukaan bibir cerry namja cantik itu.

"Ku harap kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat jae, dan aku berharap kau tidak akan mengecewakanku" Diuapnya bibir cerry yang barusan dikecupnya tadi dengan jari panjangya dengan perlahan seakan ingin menyentunhya lebih lama lagi.

Kriekk

Brakk

Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya kembali dengan memantingya dengan kasar, namja cantik berlalu memasuki pintu gerbang mansionya meninggalkan mobil itu tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar tersenyum pada namja yang berada di belakang kemudi mobil hitam itu.

" Jung jaejoong suatu saat akan ku ubah margamu menjadi kim, sudah tujuh tahun lamanya aku menantikan hari ini JADILAH MILIKKU jae ..."

*****OOO*****

**At Manshion Jung**

"Joongie...!"

Kriet...

Jaejoong memutar handle pintu kamarnya tapi belum sempat masuk ke dalam namja cantik itu menoleh ke asal suara yang menyapanya.

"Oh...bibi jang, ada apa ? " Diurungkan langkah kakinya dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap bibi jang. Heran, kenapa Bibi jang yang notabenya pembantu di keluarga Jung tidak memanggil jaejoong dengan sebutan tuan atau sebagainya selayaknya terhadap majikan, itu karena jaejoong sendiri lah yang tidak mau di panggil tuan namja cantik itu merasa lebih nyaman jika bibi jang yang sudah puluhan tahun mengapdi pada keluarga Jung terhitung sejak saat pertama kali Mr jung mengadosinya dari panti asuhan memanggilnya joongie itu terasa lebih akrab karena jaejoong sudah menanggap bibi jang seperti ibunya sendiri. Terkadang bibi jang jauh lebih memahami dirinya di banding ibu tirinya walaupun Mrs jung juga bersikap baik padanya.

" Begini joongie tadi siang Tuan besar telephone mengatakan bahwa akan lama berada di jepang mungkin sampai beberapa bulan kedepan dan nyonya berpesan kepada joongie untuk menjaga tuan yunho selama tuan dan nyonya berada di sana "

" Emm... ya, apa dia sudah pulang bi ? emm maksudku apa yunho ada di rumah aku tidak melihat mobilnya "

" sepertinya belum, e- apa joongie sudah makan malam ? mau bibi buatkan makanan ?"

" tidak perlu terima kasih, bibi istirahat saja "

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan bibi jang sambil melontarkan senyumnya.

Namja cantik itu terbaring di tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya mencuci muka dan mengganti bajunya dengan piama tidur warna baby blue bermotif gajah hewan kesukaanya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya air mata perlahan mulai mengalir disudut mata indahnya kala mengingat masalah yang datang silih berganti seakan berlomba-lomba mengacaukan hidupnya masalah yunho saja sudah menguras emosinya dan sekarang di tambah dengan hyun joong, namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu memijat pelipis kepalanya saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan hyun joong tadi siang sunabenya semasa kuliah dulu. Niat awalnya ingin meminta bantuan pada namja itu mengingat profesinya sekarang sebagai detektif kepolisian tentu hal yang mudah baginya untuk menyelesaikan masalah namja cantik itu, Jaejoong berharap negoisasinya dapat di selesaikan dengan uang tapi namja berwajah tenang itu tidak menginginkan uang darinya, namja itu menginginkan hal lain yaitu dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dihapusnya lelehan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya tatapanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar pikiran namja cantik itu melayang jauh mengingat kembali memory yang tidak pernah terlupakan satu kejadian yang mengubah hidupnya.

" Chullie hyung, dimana dirimu sekarang apa masih di jepang ? Apa kau bahagia dengan jalan hidup yang kau pilih ? Aku sangat ingin mengunjungimu eh.., untuk sekedar bernostalgia tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak negara di dunia ini kau memilih jepang. Aku sangat membenci negara itu, kau tau pasti alasanku. Perjalanan singkat yang menorehkan luka dan trauma padaku bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih sering bermimpi buruk saat mengingat kejadian itu, di sanalah kesucianku direnggut dengan paksa tepat di usiaku yang masih belia aku sempat mengandung anak hasil perbuatan bejat manusia berengsek itu dan kau tau apa yang dia katakan appa **ani** tuan Jung "ANGGAPLAH INI SEBAGAI BALAS JASA KARENA AKU TELAH MEMBESARKANMU DAN MEMBERIKAN KEHIDUPAN YANG LAYAK PADAMU SELAMA 17 TAHUN INI, JADI BERKORBANLAH UNTUK KELUARGA INI JOONGIE !"

**Flast back**

Terlihat namja cantik memasuki Jung's Crop dengan masih mengenakan seragam senior hight schoolnya.

" Permisi jesisca-shi aku ingin bertemu dengan appa ku " namja cantik itu sedikit melirik tag nama yang menempel di blezer resepsionis itu

" Em, setauku dua anak Persdir Jung ill woo namja tapi..."

" Em.., aku namja noona dan aku Jung Jaejoong bisakah aku bertemu dengan appa ku sekarang ?" Namja cantik itu berkata dengan sedikit meringis terlihat seperti sedang menahan sakit

" Mian jaejoong-shi apa anda sakit muka anda terlihat pucat"

" Gwanchana, aku baik-baik saja jadi bisakah ?"

" Ne, silahkan Presdir sedang berada di ruanganya di lantai 15 " silahkan naik dengan menggunakan lif di pojok" resepsionis itu terlihat memberi pengarahan pada jaejoong

" Apa perlu saya antar Jaejoong-shi ?"

" Tidak terimakasih.."

Saat ini jaejoong tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan appanya di urungkanya niat mengetuk pintu saat mendengar sedikit percakapan antara appanya dengan seseorang di dalam yang memang kondisi pintu tidak tertutup dengan sempurna

" Kau sangat beruntung Jung, bagaimana cara mu meyakinkan Mr Yamamoto yang terkenal dengan pembisnis berdarah dinginya itu sampai dia mau menyuntikkan dana milyaran dolar ke perusahhaanmu hem? Beritahu aku rahasianya kita kan teman "

"Dengan sebuah pertukaran" Jung ill won berbicara sambil tersenyum hambar

" Maksud mu? Pertukaran apa ?" sahut seseorang itu dengan menyelidik

" Kau tidak perlu tau, hanya sebuah pertukaran kecil"

Jaejoong merasa tidak tahan lagi jika harus mendengarkan percakapan antara appanya dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam ditutupnya kedua telinganya dan perlahan setetes kristal bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Brakkkk..

Suara pintu yang di dorong dengan keras oleh namja pemilik mata doe itu

"Appa..."

" Joongie..., mian tapi bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar"

Tanpa banyak bicara namja yang seusia denganya itu berlalu pergi meniggalkan Mr Jung dan jaejoong di dalamnya.

"Joongie duduklah..."

"Appa...hikks...hikks, appa..."

Jaejoong terus menangis sambil memanggil appa tirinya itu

" Kita bicarakan tapi duduklah dulu" Mr jung mencoba membujuk anaknya tidak dipungkiri jika dia merasah bersalah pada jaejoong

" Anio... aku...hiikks.. aa-ku haamil appa...hiikk ottokhae...hiik?"

" Jangan bercanda joongie meskipun kau sangat cantik tapi tetap saja kau itu namja jadi tidak mungkin!" Mr jung terlihat syok mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari bibir anak tirinya itu di usapnya pelipisnya yang telah mengeluarkan keringat dingin itu.

" Aku juga ti-dak tau appa, tapi ini buktinya aku sudah memeriksakan diri ke dokter dan hiiks...hikks...ini hasilnya" namja cantik itu menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Mr Jung.

**Kim Jaejoong 18 Tahun**

**Male Pregent (+)**

**Usia kandungan 7 minggu**

" Hikks...hiks.., appa ottokhae..., aku tidak mau ha-miil aku masih sekolah...hiikks sebentar lagi aku lulus dan aku mau melanjutkan studyku appa..., hiikks..." Jaejoong menangis semakin terisak

"Tidak ada jalan lain besok kita terbang ke Singapura" Mr Jung berkata dengan tegas

"Waeyo appa...? kenapa ke Singapura ?" tangisan namja pemilik mata doe itu sedikit mereda sesekali tanganya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

" Tentu saja untuk MENGGUGURKAN KANDUNGANMU " jawab Mr Jung sakaratis

" Dan ingat ini akan menjadi rahasia kita sampai mati arraseo joongie ?"

"Appa..."

**End of flast back**

"Menjadi rahasia sampai mati...ha...a...a..., lucu sekali"

"Seharusnya dulu kau tidak usah memungutku ! Memangnya aku memintanmu untuk memungutku hah?..., aku tidak pernah memintanya hiikkks...hiikkk...tidak pernah sekalipun, aku sangat menghormatimu tapai KAU MENJADIKAN TUBUHKU SEBAGAI KESEPAKATAN BISNIS, BAHKAN KAU TIDAK PERDULI SAAT AKU HAMPIR MEREGANG NYAWA DI RUMAH SAKIT KARENA JANIN SIALAN ITU kau bilang kelangsungan hidup keluarga JUNG dan ribuan karyawan Jung's Crop berada di tanganku tapi haruskah dengan cara seperti ini hohh..."

Namja cantik itu menangis sesenggukan sambil terus berucap berharap setelah menumpahkan semua unek-unek yang selama ini terpendan di dalam hatinya jaejoong berharap dengan melontarkanya dengan lantang dari mulutnya bisa sedikit meringankan bebannya meskipun tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Diraihnya buku diary bersampul merah darah yang terdapat gembok sekaligus kunci pembuka yang terselip ditengah-tengah buku itu. Buku catatan yang milik kim Hanculle mahasiswa satu fakultas denganya yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya. Senyum miris menghiasi wajah rupawan namja pemilik mata doe itu saat membuka halaman demi halaman buku di tanganya.

" Semuanya di mulai dari ini, catatanmu mengubah hidupku chulle hyung hemm..., bagaimana ini haruskah aku berterimakasih pada mu atau justru sebaliknya ? "

"Pertemuanku dengan hyun joong tadi siang semakin meyakinkan keputusanku untuk terus mengikuti jalanmu dan sekarang tidak ada keraguan lagi **JADI HITAM SEPENUHNYA** ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bertahan dan mencapai tujuanku AKU TIDAK AKAN HANCUR SENDIRI, AKAN KUBALAS PERBUTAN KALIAN DENGAN CARAKU !"

" Suahkah menentukan pilihan di **BAB I** mana yang menjadi pilihanmu **HITAM** atau **PUTIH **?"

"Jika kau memilih **hitam** saatnya melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya tapi jika kau memilih **putih** berhenti sampai di sini dan jika kau **setengah-setengah** maka yang terjadi adalah kau akan kehilangan kedua-duanya apa dua hal itu ? dan saat memilih **hitam** ada harga yang harus di bayar, kau akan tau jawabanya di **BAB IV**"

_So are you ready ..._

**_"Sekali kau melangkah maju jangan harap untuk mundur"_**

**_APA KAU TAU ..._**

**_Cara terbaik untuk menghabisi harimau yang menggigitmu adalah_**

**_ dengan cara membiarkanya, biarkan harimau itu membawamu ke sarangnya_**

**_mungkin akan terasa sakit tapi_**

**_bukankah lebih mudah mengahbisinya saat kau berada di dalam sarangnya_**

**_( manfaatkan situasi cari titk kelemahanya kemudian tikam tepat di jantungnya)_**

**_BAB II_**

_Tidak ada ketulusan_

_Selalu ada unsur timbal balik_

_Menerima itu berarti juga memberi_

_Berikan apa yang dimintanya dan terima apa yang kau inginkan_

_Kesepakatan adalah Mutlak_

**_Poin penting_**_ : Jangan mencoba untuk berkhianat_

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini, Jung's Corp bisa ada sampai sekarang itu karena aku karena seorang JAEJOONG jadi bukan aku yang harus pergi tapi kalian terutama kau Jung ill won"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum miris mengingat kalimat khiasan yang di lontarkan Yunho padanya satu minggu lalu, meskipun pendek tapi kalimat itu mampu menohok hatinya dan membuatnya semakin sakit.

_ " Setangkai lily putih yang harum dan wangi jika jatuh kelumpur_

_Maka yang tersisa hanya kotor "_

" Jika memang seperti itu pendeskrifsian mu terhadapku, maka aku akan meneruskanya menjadi seperti yang kau pikirkan, **biarkan lily putih itu tenggelam semakin jauh kedasar lumpur** "

"Hah, baikalh joongie mulai malam ini jangan ada air mata jangan biarkan keterpurukan melingkupimu dan membatasi ruang gerakmu tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan jika dulu eoma Jung dan yunho yang membuatmun lemah dan bertindak setengah-setengah sekarang tidak ada lagi yang tersisa toh tubuhmu sudah kotor sejak usia 18 tahun bukan, jadi apa lagi ?"

* * *

** At Shinki Senior Hight School**

Riuh tepuk tangan serta sorak-sorai penonton terdengar menggema di tengah lapangan basket yang terletak di lantai dua dalam gedung olahraga SMA Shinki. Terlihat dua Kingka berlarian di seputar lapangan berusaha menguasai bola untuk mencetak skor tertinggi dan menjadi pemenang sekaligus menjadi yang terbaik , dua namja yang sedang bersaing untuk memenangkan taruhan yang telah disepakati merupakan siswa yang paling berpengaru di SMA Shinki.

Menjelang 20 menit pertandingan, bola masih setia di tangan namja tampan berkulit tan pemilik mata musang namja itu adalah Jung yunho cucu dari pemilik sekolah sekaligus calon penerus perusahaan raksasa korea Jung Corp's popularitasnya sudah tidak di ragukan lagi di seantereo sekolah. Score saat ini adalah 6-7. tujuh untuk namja pemilik mata musang itu dan skor enam untuk namja yang menjadi rivalnya.

Sriit...

Brakkk...

Dum..dum...dum..

Karena sedikit lengah saat mendrible bola basket itu berhasil di rebut oleh seung hyun namja yang menjadi rival yunho. Namja pemilik mata elang berpawakan tegap dan manly itu adalah saingan abadi yunho dalam berbagai hal di sekolah tidak di pungkiri memang bahwa ayah seung hyun adalah pendonor donasi terbesar untuk SMA Shinki di tunjang dengan fisiknya dan kekayaan keluarganya seung hyun merupakan salah satu kingka di sekolah.

"Kau lengah jung, aku akan memenangkanya " seung hyun berlari mendrible bola dan mengarahkanya ke ring basket.

Brakkk...

Bola masuk dengan telak dalam ring score mereka sama 7-7. Namja pemilik rambut blue itu tersenyum mengejek pada yunho, sementara namja pemilik mata musang itu melempar tatapan membunuhya.

Waktu semakin bergulir menjelang menit ke 29 score dua kingka itu sama 9-9 itu berarti tinggal satu point lagi yang berhasil mencetak score 10, maka dia yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Dua namja manly itu terlihat sama-sama bernafu untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

" Tidak akan ku biarkan kau menjatuhkan pamorku choi seung hyun meskipun ini adalah duel terakhir di sekolah ini " Dengan telak yunho berhasil mengambil bola dari driblean tangan namja berambut biru itu, yunho bermasuk melakukan tembakan dengan tekhnik slam dunknya tapi,

Ciit...

Sreatt..

Karena licinnya lantai lapangan yang barusan di bersihkan oleh pesuruh sekolah hingga membuat yunho tergelincir, seung hyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu di tangkapnya bola yang terlempar ke udara dan di arahkan ke ring basket hingga..

Brakk...

Duung...

Suara bola yang berbenturan dengan ring dan kembali jatuh ke lantai menghasilkan dentuman keras.

Kor dan teriakan penonton yang sebagian yeoja itu memenuhi gedung olahraga itu yang menandakan berkahirnya permainan. Seung hyun berjalan menghampiri yunho yang masih terduduk di lantai namja berambut biru itu mengulurkan tanganya ke yunho dan berbisik

" Aku menang Jung, sepertinya hari ini bukan hari baik mu, aku tidak sabar menanti malam " seung hyun menepuk pelan pundak yunho dan berlalu pergi dengan senyum terkembang dibibir tipisnya.

*****OOO*****

**At UKS**

"Ais..., bagaimana bisa kau kalah darinya jung kau menjatuhkan harga diriku ck..." yuchun sedang mengoleskan minyak gosok kepergelangan kaki yunho sambil mengerutu namja cassanova itu tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya bagaimana bisa jung yunho kalah mengingat jika sahabatnya itu merupakan kapten basket dan pembasket terbaik di tingkat SMA.

" Cih..., diamlah chun balur dengan benar jidat !"

Pletakkk...

"Apoooooyo..., paboooo "

Seketika yuchun mendaratkan jitakanya ke kepala yunho merasa tidak terima atas umpatan namja manly itu yang telah mengatainya jidat , yang sukses mendatangkan erangan kesakitan dari sang korban penjitakan.

" Aku mengalah.."

"Apa maksudmu jung ?" yuchun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap yunho dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

" yah, aku sengaja mengalah emm.., aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan permainan panas nanti malam "

Yunho menyeringai sementara yuchun menghempaskan kaki namja manly itu, yuchun memandang syok pada yunho sepertinya yuchun mampu membaca arah pemikiran yunho.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mau berbagi dengan seung hyun ? micheaseo...kau GILA yunho..., aku tidak percaya kau mampu bertindak sejauh ini !"

"Bukankah sebelumnya aku menawarkanya padamu dan kau menolaknya chun !"

BUGG...

Yuchun melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah yunho.

"Kau BERENGSEK ..., jung !" Namja cassanova itu memilih beranjak dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan yunho.

Namja pemilik mata musang itu tersenyum sinis telapak tanganya mengusap rahangnya yang terasa ngilu akibat pukulan yuchun.

_" Yunho-yah ayo kita bertanding !" namja pemilik mata elang itu sedang menenteng bola basket melemparkan ke arah yunho dan di tangkap oleh yunho._

_" Hemm..., baiklah apa yang kau taruhkan choi seung hyun ? " Yunho sedikit menimbang- nimbang bola basket yang berada di genggaman tangannya sambil tersemyum sinis._

_" Mobil ku , jika kau yang menang mobilku jadi milikmu tapi jika kau kalah..." seunghyun sedikit menggantungan perkataanya._

_"Jika aku kalah maka apa hemm..?"_

_"Biarkan aku menghabiskan satu malam dengan hyung cantikmu"_

_"Ha..a...a..., hanya demi kenikmataan satu malam kau merelakan mobilmu lucu sekali" yunho berkata dengan skaratis._

_" Kau bisa melakukanya dengan namja atau yeoja lain tanpa harus kehilangan mobilmu ck, "_

_" __**Ani**__, aku hanya menginginkan jaejoong bagaimana kau terima tawaranku, lagipula dia hanya hyung tirimu dan aku tau sexs bukan sesuatu yang asing bagi jaejoong so, bolehkah ?"_

_" Threesome.."_

_Namja berambut biru itu hanya melongo cengo' mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut yunho._

_"What the..., Kau mau meniduri hyung mu ?"_

_" Tiri..., dan aku sudah sering melakukanya, jika kau setuju temui aku di aula nanti sore "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC n' review ya...,**

**apa pendapat kalian di chap ini ? tolong kemukakan via review..**

Terimakasih banyak untuk para reader yang masih setia ngikutin ff ini sampai chap ini, untuk pertanyaan reader anna ringkas jawabanya jawabanya jadi satu ne ^_-

Terennggg...jrengggg ! pada salah tu tebakanya bukan Siwon atau Mr Jung tapi Kim Hyun Joong cast baru hiii...ikkkkk ( ketawa evil... XD )

Yunho bakal cari tau kok n bakal sadar akan kesalahanya tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya... he..e..

Untuk **akiramia **maaf kalo anna gak bisa ngikutin saran kamu untuk bikin jj kabur dari rumah bab jalan cerita yang kayak gitu mudah ketebak, tapi kamu tenang aja moga anna gak ngecewaiin kamu n makasih dah review dan terakhir anna gak akan pernag bosen untuk nyapa para reader kece yang review di chap sebelumnya

Dan untuk **Glowing** terimakasih banyak untuk masukanya sebuah kritik yang membangun sekali lagi gomawo... ^_-

**Lady Ze | gwansim84 | ifa. P . arunda | myeolchi gyuhee |aje willow kim | Kim Eun Seob | yoon HyunWoon | jae sekundes |akiramia | Dennis park | ajid Yunjae | akiramia | Glowing and silent reader **

Adakah yang gak tercantum namaya jika iya maaf mungkin review kalian telat masuknya..

Akhir kata terimakasih selamat bergabung untuk reader baru n' nantikan kejutan di chap depan huwaaa..a...


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE AND HATE JOONGIE**

**Author : kim anna shinotsuke**

**Yunjae and Outher**

**Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul 2011**

**Coffe Cojje**

**Pukul 21.00 waktu korea**

"Junsu-ah aku pulang duluan ne, tugas kuliahku menumpuk jika tidak kuselesaikan nilai ku bisa turun dan kau tau kan jika nilaiku turun maka aku akan kehilangan beasiswaku hupp..."

Jaejoong berbicara pada sahabatnya sekaligus rekan kerjanya sambil memakai jaket hitam bertudung yang tergantung di samping loker.

"Ne, baiklah Jae emm.., tapi aku heran padamu keluargamu kan kaya raya kenapa kau harus susah payah kerja part time di cafe seperti ini dan kuliah dengan mengandalkan beasiswa apa orang tuamu tidak memenuhi kebutuhan finansialmu..., em maaf bukan maksudku mau ikut campur urusanmu " namja berparas imut yang bernama junsu itu berbicara dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi

"A-nio..., kebutuhanku terpenuhi aku hanya ingin belajar hidup mandiri saja, apa itu salah ?"

Jaejoong mencoba berbicara sebaik mungkin padahal jika di perhatikan terselip senyum getir di bibir cerry nya.

"Yack..., aku pulang dulu...da...!"

*****OOO*****

Aku berjalan menysuri lorong pemukiman padat yah sedikit memotong jalan untuk menuju halte terdekat, huhh... cuaca akhir-akhir ini sangat dingin. Ku tudungkan topi jaket ke kepalaku dan kedua tangan ku selipkan ke saku berharap dengan begini setidaknya sedikit menghalau rasa dingin. Aku tersenyum miris mengingat pertanyaan Junsu tadi Jung Jaejoong..., tidak kah kalian tau jika terlalu banyak kepalsuan di balik nama itu, ku dongakkan kepalaku menatap ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam aku merasa sangat sakit saat jika mengingat kejadian itu

_"Appa..., aku lulus sleksi ujian masuk universitas DongBang dan aku juga berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa penuh " Jaejoong berceloteh ria meskipun Mr Jung sudah melakukan hal yang buruk adanya tapi namja cantik itu telah memaafkanya mungkin memang dirinya harus berkorban demi perusahaan._

_"Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan studymu Joongie karena appa akan menikahkanmu dengan anak dari perusahaan Cha' Entertaiment, emm..., kau tau saat ini Perusahaan kita sedang membutuhkan promosi besar-besaran lewat media setelah krisis yang berhasil kita atasi"_

_"TIDAK appa..., tidak lagi sudah cukup aku tidak mau lagi aku ingin kuliah appa...hikks..."_

_"Tidak ada bantahan Jung Jaejoong...!" Mr Jung berbicara dengan nada tingginya_

_"Tidak appa aku sudah dewasa usiaku sekarang 18 tahun jadi aku berhak mengambil keputusanku sendiri dan menentukan masa depan ku" Jaejoong membalas Mr Jung dengan nada yang tak kalah tingginya_

_"Baiklah terserah..., tapi mulai dari detik ini appa tidak akan menunjang kebutuhan finansialmu lagi, appa ingin lihat apa kau bisa bertahan tanpa uang keluarga Jung..., dan apa tadi menentukan masa depan ? hah..., memangnya kau mau jadi apa suatu saat kau tetap akan menjadi seorang istri jadi mau sekarang atau kapanpun tidak ada bedanya kan jadi akan lebih baik jika dirimu melakukan hal yang berguna untuk keluarga kita !" _

Jaejoong masih larut tenggelam dalam lamunanya hingga baru tersadar saat kakinya membentur benda yang tergolek di sudut tembok yang ternyata adalah manusia

"Omo..., ya Tuhan..." Namja cantik itu terlihat panik tatapan matanya beralih ke telapak kaki berbalut sepatu ket terlihat darah segar merembes keluar

"To...loo...nggg a-kuuh...antar a-ku puu-langg"

Jaejoong membaringkan namja terluka itu ke atas tempat tidur dalam sebuah flat kecil untung berapa minggu yang lalu Jaejoong pernah melihat namja itu keluar dari dalam flat sederhana ini sehingga yang terlintas dibenakknya adalah flat ini namja yang terbaring tak berdaya itu adalah Kim Heechul sunabe tingkat akhir yang sangat populer di kampusnya, namja cantik yang dikenal bermulut pedas tapi mampu membuat hampir semua namja bertekuk lutut padanya dan gaya hidupnya yang glamour meskipun tidak jelas diperolehnya dari mana uang-uang itu mengingat status keluarganya yang tidak jelas.

"Huh... apa yang terjadi padamu Heechul-shi kelihatnya hidupnmu tidak kalah buruknya dariku"

**Keesokan harinya**

"Minumlah coklat hangat ini mungkin bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhmu, ais..., gara-gara dirimu hari ini aku bolos kuliah " Jaejoong mengulurkan mug pada namja yang masih duduk di atas ranjang

"Gomawo..., em kalau begitu kau pergi saja " Heechul menyimbati dengan nada enteng

"Mwo..., tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu dalam keadaan seperti ini aiss"

Heechul sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi namja pemilik mata doe yang berada di depannya

" Hey..., kenapa kau malah tertawa Heechul-shi, memang ada yang lucu ?" jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda tengah kesal pada namja yang berada didepannya.

"Ania..., kau cantik sangat cantik.."

Blus... rona merah mengihasi kedua pipi Jaejoong.

"Is..., kenapa mukamu merah ? kau terlihat gugup..., ternyata selain cantik kau juga menggemaskan di lihat sedekat ini kau sangat cantik bahkan aku kalah cantik darimu Jung Jaejoong"

"Mwooo, kau tau namaku...?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejutnya

"Em, tentu siapa yang tak kenal dirimu namja cantik dengan julukan malaikat berotak encer. Seharusnya kau bisa memanfaatkannya atau bahkan mendapatkan keuntungan dari wajah cantik dan tubuh indahmu itu "

Kim Heechul meletakkan mug berisi coklat hangat ke meja nakas kemudian tanganya perlahan terurur mengusap permukaan kulit pipi Jaejoong

"Bahkan kulitmu sangat halus, perfect.."

"Aku tidak memanfaatkanya justru karena kecantikan ini lah aku di manfaatkan" Jaejoong tersenyum miris

"Aku tau, kita senasib..., dirimu sekarang adalah diriku yang dulu"

"Maksudmu...?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Apa kau mau menjadi seperti ku ?"

"TIDAK..!"

"Waeyo..."

"Karena jalan yang kau pilih salah "

"Apa jalan yang kau pilih sudah benar hem ?" Heechul membalikkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau diam Jaejoong-shi ? tidak perduli salah atau benar bukankah yang terpenting adalah bisa mencapai tujuan dengan cepat dan tepat, apa yang menjadi tujuanmu ? apa menurutmu kau mampu mencapai tujuanmu itu dengan cara hidupmu yang sekarang ? "

"Tentu aku bisa, aku akan berusaha keras.." Namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu menjawab dengan optimis

"Butuh waktu berapa lama ? dengan apa kau mencapainya ? apa kau punya uang? Apa kau punya koneksi ? cihh, sangat naif bahkan kau tidak punya ketiganya"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam tanpa mampu mengeluarkah sepatah katapun tidak dipungkirinya jika semua yang dikatakan Heechul itu benar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik untuk membagi rahasiaku pada orang lain tapi pengecualian untukmu karena aku tertarik padamu dan yang terpenting kau sudah menolongku"

"Tidak, terima kasih.."

"Baiklah, bagaimana rasanya diperkosa oleh ajusshi ? jijik atau nikmat hem ?" Heechul memberondong Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan pedas, sementara namja pemilik mata doe itu menatapnya tajam dengan tubuh mulai bergetar"

" Se-ben..arnya siapa kau ? apa lagi yang kau ke tahui tentang diriku ? JAWAB AKU BRENGSEKK..!"

Jaejoong berteriak dengan nafas mulai memburu

"Tidak penting siapa aku, yang lebih penting adalah apa kau bisa menghancurkan Mr yamamoto dan Jung ill won orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu itu dengan keadaanmu sekarang ? Dengan cara kuliah yang benar, kemudian kerja begitu? Berapa banyak lembaran won yang akan kau dapatkan? Butuh berapa lama untuk mengumpulkanya sampai kau mati? ck..., kau ini polos atau apa ?"

" Kau tidak berhak mengguruiku aku memiliki caraku sendiri" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya hendak beranjak pergi

"Dengar baik-baik Jaejoong, bukalah matamu lihat kenyataan dunia ini tidak sebaik dan seindah yang kau bayangkan hanya yang kuat yang mampu bertahan.

"Hikks...hikkks...wae...waeo..., kenapa hidupku seperti ini...hikks ? Jaejoong menangis terduduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Heechul merasa bersalah karena telah membuat sosok cantik itu semakin rapuh tapi bukan ini yang diinginkanya, dengan berjalan sedikit menyeret akibat luka di telapak kakinya yang masih sakit namja bertubuh semampai itu menghampiri Jaejoong

"Cup...cup, uljimane..., jangan menangis lagi ada hyung di sini arra ?"

"Hyung..?"

"Ne, kau boleh menganggapku sebagi hyungmu otte !" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap mata Heechul tesimpan ketulusan di dalam matanya.

Saat ini dua namja cantik itu sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tangan Jaejoong melingkar erat memeluk lengan namja yang berada di sebelahnya

"Jadi apa hyung bisa menjelaskan kepada ku ?"

"Apa kau benar ingin tau hem ?"

"Tentu.."

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk sepertiku semua tergantung pilihanmu, kau tau orang-orang kelas atas seperti mereka sangat sulit untuk disentuh dan orang seperti kita tidak lebih seperti pakaian cantik dipakai saat mereka suka dan di singkirkan ketika sudah bosan. Mereka memiliki lingkaran yang tidak bisa di tembus dengan mudah pertanyaanya adalah bagaimana cara masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka, hal itu di mulai dengan satu orang, cari satu orang yang bisa menopang kehidupanmu secara finansial dan bisa mengantarmu menembus lingkaran itu, bagaimana caranya ? temukan Kuda Putihmu dia yang akan menuntunmu bagaimana cara menemukan kuda putih itu ? manfaatkan pesona yang ada pada dirimu. Kau sudah memiliki pesona itu mana ada namja yang tidak tertarik denganmu, ketauhilah joongie kita tidak bisa bergerak tanpa uang dan bukankah karena uang Mr jung melakukan ini padamu"

Heenchul mengeser tubuhnya membuka laci di rak meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil buku diary bersampul merah darah.

"Ini untukmu semua rahasiaku ada di dalamnya, saat sudah siap kau baru boleh membukanya arra ?"

"Arraseo hyung" Jaejoong mengambil diary itu dari gengaman tangan Heenchul

"Hyung..., kenapa kakimu bisa terluka ?"

"Ini resiko yang harus ku hadapi untuk jalan yang kupilih kelak kau juga akan menemui resikomu sendiri "

"Bisa kau beritahu aku resiko yang kau tanggung itu?"

"Hemm, mungkin setelah ini kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ku lagi joongie" Heenchul tersenyum manis sambil mengusap surai hitam jaejoong

"Waeo..., kenapa begitu aku baru akan bahagia karena memiliki hyung " jaejoong sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya sambil cemberut.

"Karena aku akan tinggal di jepang, aku akan menikah "

"Mwoo..., menikah ? dengan siapa ?"

" Hangeng..."

"Hangeng..., bukankah dia... pengusaha berlian yang terkenal itu, Omo..., hyung dia sudah menikah dan resiko yang hyung maksud adalah...

"Ne, istrinya ingin membunhuku...,karena hangeng menceraikanya ha..ahaa.., lucu sekali ! aku benar-benar puas bisa membalasnya merebut hal terpenting dalam hidupnya salahkan dirinya yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku, menyebabkan eomma ku meninggal dan sekarang dia tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, jadi apa kau sudah mengerti joongie ? dan satu hal yang kau miliki yang tidak bisa ku miliki"

Namja cantik itu menatap bingung pada Heenchul karena pernyataan yang tidak di mengrtinya itu

"Kau memilik rahim..., benar bukan?"

"Mwo..., hyung bahkan mengetahui sampai sejauh ini, aiss kau benar-benar stalker apa sebegitu ngefansya kau padaku hyung ckk..."

"Mwo..., kau mulai narsis ya rasakan ini" Heenchul mencubit dan menggelitik pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Ha..ahha..., ampun hyung..ha...a"

"Joongie..."

"Em..."

"Rahimmu bisa menjadi anugrah sekaligus bencana, jika kemarin itu menjadi bencana untukmu maka untuk selanjutnya buat itu berguna untukmu"

"Ne, hyung gomawo aku akan meningatnya.."

* * *

**Seoul 2013 sekarang**

**At Choi Mansion**

Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar erat di pinggang ramping namja cantik pemilik mata doe, sementara namja yang di peluk dari belakang itu tetap diam tanpa mau merespon. Tatapannya tertuju ke kaca jendela kamar yang tirainya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan hamparan pemandangan indah di depannya. Merasa tidak direspon namja tampan pemilik lesung pipit itu menundukkan kepalanya perlahan mengecup tengkuk namja cantik itu dengan lembut dan intens mencoba menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantik itu.

"Emm...wonnie, hen-tikaanh.." desahan lirih samar terdengar keluar dari bibir namja pemilik kulit susu itu saat merasakan kecupn bertubi-tubi mendarat di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Kenapa mengganti warna rambut hem..?" Siwon semakin mempererat pelukanya sesekali tangan kananya terjulur mengusap rambut namja pemilik kulit susu itu yang telah berubah warna menjadi pirang, yah Jaejoong mengubah warna rambutnya yang tadinya hitam pekat menjadi pirang kemerahan.

"Hanya ingin saja..., wae wonnie tidak suka ?"

"Tidak, aku menyukai tatanan rambutmu yang baru, dimataku kau semakin terlihat bersinar baby.."

"Jae..."

"Em..." Jaejoong menjawab panggilan namjachingunya dengan gumanan

"Aku menginginkanmu Jae baby, sudah tiga minggu kita tidak melakukanya, woonie kecil merindukan sarangnya emm.."

Dengan sigap namja berpawakan tegap itu menggendong Jaejoong ala bride style meletakkanya di tengah bad king size kamarnya. Kecupan berubi-tubi dilayangkannya ke seputar wajah namja cantki itu pandangan matanya kemudian tertuju pada bibir kissabale yang tampak penuh dan merah.

"Bibir ini selalu menjadi canduku.." tanpa bisa di tahan lagi Siwon menyambar bibir semerah cerry itu. Bunyi kecipak saliva perpaduan antara dua bibir yang menyatu terdengar memenuhi kamar milik Siwon.

"Mmmpppaaaahhhhkkkckkkckkahhh...ngghhh..."

Tangan Siwon mulai menyelusuri bahu menjalar kepunggung dan mengusap perlahan permukaan kulit Jaejoong yang terasa halus bak porselen. Bibir siwon turun ke leher jenjang nan putih mulus milik Jaejoong dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di sana. Desahan-desahan nikmat semakin lancar terdengar dari bibir namja cantik itu a.k.a Jaejoong.

" Akkhhemm..ahh..oohheemm...nghh...wonn-niee..."

Siwon menghentikan aksinya menatap sosok menawan yang berada di bawahnya, ekspresi nikmat terlihat jelas terpancar dari raut wajah Jaejoong terbukti dengan mukanya yang tampak merah padam dan mata indahnya yang terpejam, namja tampan itu sangat mengagumi sosok cantik itu.

"Kau menyukainya baby.." hanya anggukan kecil yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan.

"Buka matamu Jae dan lihat aku !"

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap namjachingunya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Saranghe jeongmal saranghe Jae..., berikan aku penerus Coy Kontruksi aku tau kau namja istimewa"

Siwon menatap sendu manik mata doe namja cantik di bawahnya. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya mencoba menghindari tatapan namjachingunya, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sakit saat menatap manik mata hitam namja pemilik lesung pipit itu terbesit rasa bersalah karena selama ini dirinya telah memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Siwon.

"Jay..., Choi Jaejoong"

kristal bening menetes dari mata Siwon sambil sedikit bergetar namja berlesung pipit itu mencoba untuk terus meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Tatap aku Jae, aku tau kau sering membagi tubuhmu dengan namja lain aku berusaha menerima nya aku mencoba mengerti keadaanmu,aku juga sadar jika selama ini kau hanya menyukai uangku aku sangat tau itu dan aku bukan namja yang mudah kau bodohi, meski begitu aku tetap mencintaimu aku memenuhi semua keinginanmu semua kebutuhan finansialmu. Sebenarnya apa maumu? apa yang kau cari ? apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang menjadi tujuanmu ? bicaralah padaku aku akan memberikan semuanya untukmu, jadilah milikku seutuhnya bukan hanya tubuhmu tapi juga hatimu"

"Hah..., lucu sekali bahkan tubuhmu bukan hanya milikku" Siwon tertawa hambar

"Mian..., mianheee hikk..ihhkk..."

Tanpa bisa dibendung isakan tangis lolos dari bibir namja cantik itu diiringi dengan air mata yang yang mengalir semakin deras di kedua pipi tirusnya. Jaejoong tidak menyangka jika selama ini Siwon sudah mengetahui perilakunya tapi namja itu berpura-pura tidak tau hanya karena tidak mau melukainya.

"Aku tidak pantas kau cintai Wonnie"

"BUKAN ITU YANG INGIN KU DENGAR DARI MULUTMU JAE...!"

Amarah terlihat jelas memancar dikedua manik mata tajam itu, Jaejoong merasa sakit melihantnya selama ini namja cantik itu tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Siwon yang seperti ini, Siwon selalu memperlakukanya dengan lembut dan memanjakanya bak perhiasan mahal.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan bermain lembut Jae baby, kesabaranku sudah habis biarkan aku menaburkan benihku diladang subur rahimu, aku ingin kau mengandung anakku dan biarkan aku menumpahkan cairanku disetiap jengkal tubuhmu, cairanku akan menghilangkan aroma namja yang pernah tidur denganmu PERSIAPKAN DIRIMU CHOI JAEJOONG !"

Srakkkk...

Kreiiikkk...

Bunyi kemeja putih Jaejoong yang dibuka dengan paksa Siwon dengan cara merobeknya.

Glup..

Dengan susah payah namja tampan itu menelan salvianya saat melihat pemandangan indah didepanya dada bidang berisi putih mulus bak pulam dengan nipple pinknya yang terlihat mulai membengkak akibat rangsangan yang diberikanya tadi. Tanpa pikir dua kali tangan berotonya mulai meremas sesekali memelintir nipple Jaejoong dengan tempo cepat didaratkan bibir seksinya ke nipple Jaejoong dihisap, dijilat sesekali digigitnya benda itu.

"AKKKKHHHHH..., sa-kit.. wooni-e..ahh..hiikk..hiikk...nghhhh...ahhhkk..."

Jaejoong mencoba mendorong tubuh berotot Siwon agar kepala namja tampan itu beringus dari sekitar dadanya yang saat ini terasa sangat perih akibat perlakuan kasar namjachingunya.

"Akkhh...apooooyooo..., Cukup...ahhh jebballlll...wonmmmppkkkaccckkk"

Siwon membekap jeritan jaejoong dengan cara mendaratkan lumatan-lumatan kasarnya dibibir Jaejoong.

Matahari tampak semakin condong ke arah barat menandakan sore hari yang bergulir berganti dengan malam tapi aktifitas panas masih terus berlanjut di dalam mansion mewah milik Choi Siwon. Rintihan kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibir cerry namja cantik itu seakan tak dihiraukan oleh namja yang sedang menyetubuhinya.

"Ahh..., berbalik dan menunginglah chagi aku ingin melihat lubang surgaku ohh.."

Dengan lemas Jaejoong menuruti perintah namjachingunya berharap dengan begitu Siwon cepat menyelesaikan permainanya. Namja tampan itu menatap nanar bongkahan pantat sekal yang tersaji dihadapnya posisi Jaejoong yang seperti ini membuat holenya yang telah dipenuhi lelehan cairan cumnya yang sebelumnya sudah beberapa kali ditumpahkan namja pemilik lesung pipit itu ke dalam single hole Jaejoong nampak semakin menggoda ditambah dengan kissmark yang tersebar disekitar butt dan ke dua paha namja cantik itu.

Jleppppp...

"Akhhhhhh..."

Dengan sekali sentak member Siwon yang kembali menegang berhasil menembus hole Jaejoong yang langsung menumbuk titik ternikmat namja pemilik mata doe itu, meskipun begitu Jaejoong tidak lagi merasakan nikmat yang terasa hanya perih dan ngilu akibat dinding rectumnya yang memerah akibat terlalu lama bergesekkan dengan member Siwon.

"Ohhh..aahh..., ini sangat nikmat baby ahh..."

"Woniiie..., sakkittttt...nghhhhaahhh... hiikks...kau menyakitikuhh...hiiksk..hiikk.."

Jaejoong tidak sanggup menopang kedua tangannya hingga tubuhnya terlungkup membentur tempat tidur dicengkramnya dengan erat kain seprai berwarna putih yang sekarang sudah tidak putih lagi akibat dipenuhi oleh cairan Siwon maupun Jaejoong. Siwon tidak memperdulikan itu, amarah serta rasa nikmat telah menguasai tubuhnya menyingkirkan akal sehatnya. Namja tampan itu semakin bernafsu mengin-outkan membernya ke rectum Jaejoong sesekali bibirnya mengecup punggung namja di bawahnya yang sudah bermandikan peluh dan cairan cintanya. Namja tampan itu benar-benar membuktikan ucapanya untuk memenuhi tiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong dengan cairanya.

*****OOO*****

Jam dengan mode klasik yang tergantung di sudut dinding kamar bernuansa putih gading itu menunjukkan pukul 20.00 aroma sex tercium memenuhi kamar mewah milik Choi Siwon namja tampan pemilik lesung pipit itu. Dihampirinya namja cantik yang tergolek lemas di atas tempat tidurnya, dielusnya surai hitam itu dengan perlahan seakan takut membangunkan sang empunya . Tatapan matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah rupawan yang ada di hadapanya, pipi yang biasanya putih merona kini tampak pucat, bibir cerry yang merah merekah gini tampak luka dan memucat, mata doenya yang selalu memancarkan sinar kini terpejam dan tampak sembab hidung bangirnya terlihat memerah tatapan mata namja tampan itu beralih menyelusuri leher sampai sekitar dada yang tertutup selimut, terlihat sangat jelas bercak kemerahan memenuhi hampir setiap inci kulitnya, kulit putih mulus tanpa catat itu kini tidak terlihat lagi telah dipenuhi cairan putih yang telah mengering.

Oh..GOD..., apa yang kulakukan ?! mianhe chagi...jeongmal mianhe..."

Siwon beranjak kesisi Jaejoong merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukanya.

Aku merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku persendian dan saraf di tubuhku terasa lumpuh, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku saat ini yang kurasakan ada lengan yang mendekap tubuhku memelukku dengan erat terasa sangat sesak aku merasa sulit walau untuk sekedar bernafas, perlahan ku coba membuka kedua mataku pemandangan yang kulihat adalah dada bidang berotot dengan warna kulit sedikit coklat, aku tau betul pemilik tubuh ini namjachinguku Choi Siwon.

"Engghh..., wo-niehh.."

"Jae baby, kau sudah bangun ? mi..mianhe chagiya, pasti sangat sakit hem..?!"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Siwon, yang kulakukan justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya, entahlah aku tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya meskipun saat ini Siwon memelukku dengan erat tapi aku tidak merasa hangat, tatapan mataku kosong pikiranku menerawang jauh yang kurasakan adalah hampa dan sakit. Aku biarkan saat tubuh lemahku di bopongnya menuju kamar mandi bahkan saat tanganya dengan telaten membasuh tubuhku dengan air dan membersihkannya dengan cairan sabun beraroma wangi di dalam bath up aku hanya menurut tanpa niat untuk memberontak.

"Chagi..., makanlah ini bubur abalon kesukaanmu emm.. aaa..."

Ku arahkan sendok yang berisi bubur hangat ke bibir Jaejoong, aku menyesal atas apa yang kulakukan padanya, aku lepas kontrol tidak sadar telah menyakitinya menyakiti namja yang kucintai, miris melihat keadaanya yang seperti ini terlihat sangat rapuh tatapan matanya kosong. Bahkan saat jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan menelan bubur itu perlahan tetap tidak ada respon yang berarti, suapan pertama hingga yang terakhir. Ku ambil segelas air putih di meja nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Jaejoongpun meminumnya tanpa banyak bergerak.

"Istirahatlah Jae, tidurlah kalu kau masih merasa lelah" ku kecup kening namja pemilik mata doe yang telah mencuri hatiku sejak tiga tahun lalu.

**_BAB III_**

_Tidak ada __**CINTA**__ melainkan,_

_Hasrat ingin memiliki ( keindahaan yang kau miliki )_

_Cinta melindungi bukan menyakiti_

_Ambisi ingin memiliki berujung posesif itu yang mereka sebut Cinta_

_Jadi masihkah kau percaya cinta?_

**_Menangkan hatinya_**_ dan kau akan menggenggam jiwa sekaligus raganya_

_Ingat __**BAB II**_

_"Berikan apa yang dimintanya dan dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan"_

"Wonie..."

"hemm waeyo chagi ?" Siwon kembali duduk di sebelah Jaejoong merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh namja cantik itu tanganya mengusap surai pirang yang sedikit menutupi mata indah yang selalu berhasil menyedot perhatianya itu.

Cup...

Kecupan kembali di daratkanya ke kening namja cantik itu " mianhe..."

"Peluk aku !"

Siwon menatap Jaejoong kemudian merengkuh tubuh namja cantik itu ke dalam pelukanya. Namja tampan itu selalu dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan sikap dan mood namjachinguya yang sering berubah-ubah dan sulit ditebak.

"A-ku mau mengandung anakmu ta-api..."

**_"Rahimmu bisa menjadi anugrah sekaligus bencana, jika kemarin itu menjadi bencana untukmu maka untuk selanjutnya buat itu berguna untukmu"_**

**_" Sejak pertama bertemu denganmu sudah ku putuskah_**

**_Kau lah kuda putihku Choi Siwon_**

**_Mianhe"_**

* * *

"Sanjangnim ini dokument yang anda minta " Detektif bernama hyun joong itu menyerahkan map berwarna coklat ke tangan namja tampan berlesung pipit yang merupakan persedir Coy Kontruksi.

"Ne, terimakasih uang segera ku transfer ke rekeningmu, kau boleh pergi"

" Ya, saya pergi senang bisa membantu anda siwon-shi " Tanpa siwon sadari namja berwajah tenang itu tersenyum penuh arti lalu melenggang pergi.

*****OOO*****

Dengan seksama siwon mempelajari lembaran file yang ada di meja kerjanya sesekali dahinya menyengrit tampak sedang berfikir diambilnya kopi di sudut meja yang kemudian sedikit di sesapnya sambil matanya tak lepas dari document yang berada digenggaman tanganya.

"Mr Shim Margot Dacio , hemm ternyata dia orang prancis berdarah korea, marganya shim merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ROYAL HOLDING yang masuk dalam daftar tiga besar perusahaan terbesar di jepang. Tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tau bagaimana wajahnya karena dia tidak pernah hadir dalam setiap rapat dewan direksi, emmm.., sangat menarik tapi apa hubunganya orang ini dengan jaejoong ku ?!"

"Tunggu dulu bukankah ROYAL HOLDING adalah perusahan yang menyelamatkan Jung Corp' dari krisis pada tahun 2007 sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu dan pada saat itu yang menjabat sebagai persedir adalah Mr Yamamoto juga persedir yang sekarang dan tahun ini akan di adakan rapat pemegang saham oleh dewan direksi, hohh..., jung jaejoong aku benar-benar ingin tau semuanya, kenapa kau menyuruhku mencari tau siapa itu Shim Margot Dacio"

Namja tampan itu memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba mencari jawaban atas ribuan pertanyaan yang berkelebat di benaknya.

_"A-ku mau mengandung anakmu ta-api..." _

_"Tapi apa chagi, beritahu aku apapun yang kau mau aku akan memberikanya !" siwon menatap penuh harap pada namja cantik itu_

_"Emm..., bisakah wonnie mencari tau tentang __**Shim Margot Dacio**__ dan buat aku bertemu denganya, apa kau bisa melakukannya untukku wonnie ?!" jaejoong menatap sendu ke dalam manik mata namjachingunya terselip keputusasaan,amarah,ambisi serta harapan dalam tatapanya._

_"Tentu jae baby akan ku lakukan apapun untukmu"_

_Cup... siwon kembali mendaratkan kecupanya ke kening namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu dan membawanya dalam pelukanya._

_"__**Menangkan hatinya**__ dan kau akan menggenggam jiwa sekaligus raganya_

_Berikan apa yang __**dimintanya**__ dan dapatkan apa yang kau __**inginkan**__"_

*****OOO*****

"Saya mohon nona makanlah sedikit saja !" Tampak seorang maid di kediaman Choi sedang mencoba membujuk namja cantik a.k.a jaejoong untuk makan.

"Ania..., aku mau keluar dari rumah ini, BIARKAN AKU PERGIIII..., dan berapa kali aku katakan jangan panggil aku NONA aku namja pabooo !"

Jaejoong membentak dan berteriak ke arah maid dan sepuluh body guard yang ada di sekelilingnya. Namja cantik itu merasa sangat frustasi pasalnya semenjak kesepakatanya dengan siwon namjachingu itu terhitung sudah dua hari namja pemilik mata doe itu menjadi tawanan manshion mewah persedir tampan pemilik Choi Kontruksi itu. Untuk ke sekian kalinya jaejoong mendial panggilan keluar

"Wonnie, biarkan aku keluar jebbalyo...aku bosan...,hiks..."

"Tidak bisa chagi selama satu bulan kedepan kau akan tetap berada dirumah, tidak akan ku biarkan kau kemana-mana karena aku tau pasti apa yang akan kau lakukan jika lepas dari mataku"

"Ara...ara.., terserah padamu tapi aku tidak mau makan..hiikks...hiikk" Jaejoong semakin menangis frustasi mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan siwon dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah kalu kau tidak mau makan pulang dari kantor nanti akan ku garap kau sampai tidak bisa berjalan jae baby" terdengar nada ancaman dari Siwon

"Jebballl..., aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yaksok..., aku tidak akan mabuk, tidak akan meminum pil pencegah kandungan atau apapun yang dapat mencegah kehamilanku, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu aku akan menepatinya wonnie"

"Tidak istirahtalah baby"

Pipp... Seketika sambungan telepon terputus

_"Cih..., bahkan dia tidak mempercayaiku apa ini yang disebut dengan cinta benar chulle hyung tidak ada cinta, tidak ada ketulusan, menerima berarti memberi"_

Dengan kasar jaejoong menghapus sisa air mata dipipinya.

Grapp...

Drapp...

Namja cantik itu menatap datar pada ponselnya saat melihat nama yang muncul di layar toc crim applenya

**BERUANG YADONG**

Dengan malas ditekanya tobol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan dari namja yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya itu, pasalnya yunho benar-benar membuktikan ucapnya terbukti sudah beberapa kali jaejoong ditiduri adik tirinya itu a.k.a Jung yunho al hasil namja cantik itu setiap harinya harus rela mengkonsumi pil pencegah hamil dan itu membuatnya muak.

"Nanti malam jam 7 datanglah ke hotel Jung's kamar 3007" terdengar suara bass berbicara dengan dingin dan tegas dari seberang telepon.

"Aku tidak bisa jung..., lain kali saja..!"

"Tidak ada penolakan Jung jaejoong datang atau..." namja manly pemilik mata musang itu sengaja menggantung ucapanya

"BERHENTI MENGANCAMKU JUNG..., aku benar-benar tidak bisa keluar aku di mansion namjachingu ku mengertilah yun..., tahanlah setidaknya sampai satu bulan ke depan jebball yun... !" jaejoong berbicara dengan nada tingginya

"Cih..., apa sekarang kau sedang terkurung di dalam sangkar emas seorang Choi huuh, posesif sekali apa dia tau kalau bukan hanya dia seorang yang sering menikmati tubuhmu...?! dan apa tadi satu bulan ke depan ? TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN, aku akan membawamu keluar bersiaplah boo !"

Pipp... sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh namja manly itu.

Namja cantik itu menarik selimut menyembunyikan tubuh ringkihnya di balik kain tebal yang berada di ranjang king size milik Siwon sesekali isak tangis keluar dari cerry lipsnya, jaejoong merasa sangat muak akan hidup yang dijalaninya.

"Wae...wae...kenapa..? tidak bisakah kalian memperlakukanku selayaknya manusia? aku bukan hanya seonggok daging yang tak bernyawa, aku bukan cangkang kosong yang tak berpenghuni, aku memiliki perasaan, tidak bolehkah aku bahagia atau memang jalan hidupku seperti ini? Jika benar kuatkan aku Tuhan biarkan aku bertahan sampai tujuanku tercapai hanya itu, biarkan aku membalas orang yang telah merusak hidupku dan sampai aku menemukan siapa orang tua kandungku, aku hanya ingin tau, tidak perduli mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati aku ingin tau kenapa mereka membuangku..,kenapa dia melahirkan ku kedunia jika akhirnya mencampakkanku? Kenapa tidak membunuhku saja saat aku lahir setidaknya aku tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti sekarang, setelah itu aku memilih mati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...n'review ya ^-^**

**Huhh..., rasanya anna pengen ngeEnd ff ini secepatnya..., tapi konfliknya, anna akan usahain biar fealya bener2 dapet jd endya gx buru2...,oce moga kagak pada bosen.**

**Oye..., anna lagi pengen balesin review chingu kece atu2 ne ^ ^**

**Yoon HyunWoon** : Hua...a.. tenang aja chingu, justru di situlah ntar jd titik baliknya yunpa..., tunggu aja kejutanya di chap depan huwa..a...( smirik bang changmin ..)

**Myeolchi gyuhee** : ne setuju..., ku juga paling gx suka ma orng pilih abu2 kesanya plin plan gx punya pendirian itu seh kayak air di aun talas..., so lw anna seh mending jadi **Hitam** sekalian jelas Juaa...a... gaya lo plakkk*n' gomawo dh mampir

**Kitybera** : yeah...tenang chingu nantikan kejutanya di chap depan... he..e.. ^ ^

**Ifa. P. Arunda** : mwo... ifa yun janagn di kebiri dunx...kasihan emak dong ha..a...

**Snow. Drop. 1272** : he..e.. mian chingu lw kesel timpukin yunpa aja jangan author L

**Diahsshii** : ne dh d lanjut ^ ^ moga gx mengecewakan

**Lady Ze** : hohhh akhirnya... Lol Ze dah setia ngikutin ampe' sejauh ini ( bungkuk2 badan ..)

**Casshiper Jung** : Selamat bergabung chingu ^ ^

**Jae sekundes** : ha..a.. sumpeh anna malu ma chingu abis salah terus nulis nama mian2 he..e..,

Sekarang udah enggak kn ^ ^

**YunHolic **: yunpa gx jahat koq chingu Cuma tega plakkk* ( apa bedanya LOL )

**Simijewels** : selamat bergabung chingu, syukur kalo suka n' gomawo untuk koreksinya sekarang anna ngerti ( mangut2 kepala ) moga chap ini gk mengecewakan dirimu ^ ^

**Phonex Emperor Nipplejae** : gomawo buat koreksinya chap ini anna coba perbaiki..sekali lagi terima kasih buanyak ^ ^

**Dennis Park** : he..e... bingung mw ngmong apa..., jeje emang kasihan tapi karakter jeje akan bermetamorposis ( lu kira kupu2..pakk*) ^ ^ moga chap ini bisa sedikit memberi angin segar huwaa..

**Christ** : he..e.. mian chingu chap ini belum Nc..., ^ ^ ( yunjae moment ) T-T

**Ajid yunjae** : tullll..., yunpa bakal nyesellllll tingkat dewa..

**Akiramia **: salam manis balik chingu ( kecup jidat huwaaa..)

**3kjj** : Aduh mian chingu anna gx maksud sadis, anna Cuma pengen menghidupkan karakter jeje di ff ana. N' anna emng punya dendam kesumat tuh ma Jaejoong gimana kagak dendam coba lw tiap malam wajah kinclong oppa selalu terbayang pas anna mw bo2x...huwa..a.., n gomawo dh sudi ngikut nimbrung

**Guest **: ^ ^ gomawo dh review...

**De** : tenang chingu yunpa bakal nyeselllll koq tunggu aja tanggal mainya huwa..a..

**Glowing** : haduhh yang bener buang ke tengah laut aja tuh keluarga Jung, chap ini dh kejawabkn chingu siapa itu chulle ^ ^

**Kim Eun Seob** : he..e.. seobi kagak bisa nyalahin jeje lagi wekk :P ( anna jingkrak2...)

**Terakhir gomawo n' sampai jumpa di next chap**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE AND HATE JOONGIE**

**Author : kim anna shinotsuke**

**Yunjae and Outher**

**Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Wae...wae...kenapa..? tidak bisakah kalian memperlakukanku selayaknya manusia? aku bukan hanya seonggok daging yang tak bernyawa, aku bukan cangkang kosong yang tak berpenghuni, aku memiliki perasaan, tidak bolehkah aku bahagia atau memang jalan hidupku seperti ini? Jika benar kuatkan aku Tuhan biarkan aku bertahan sampai tujuanku tercapai hanya itu, biarkan aku membalas orang yang telah merusak hidupku dan sampai aku menemukan siapa orang tua kandungku, aku hanya ingin tau, tidak perduli mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati aku ingin tau kenapa mereka membuangku.., kenapa dia melahirkan ku kedunia jika akhirnya mencampakkanku? Kenapa tidak membunuhku saja saat aku lahir setidaknya aku tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti sekarang, setelah itu aku memilih mati."_

.

.

**Chapter 9**

**At Choi Mansion**

**Yunho POV**

Aku menatap jengah pada namja bertubuh kekar yang berdiri dihadapanku apa dia pikir aku takut melihat otot hasil fitnesnya dan tampangnya yang sok seram itu cih, jika mau aku bisa saja mematahkan tengkuknya dengan sekali pukulan.

"Aku Jung Yunho sasaengnya Jung Jaejoong biarkan aku masuk!" Dengan tanpa basa-basi Yunho melenggang pergi melewati para bodyguard itu.

Belum selesai rasa kesalnku sekarang amarahku dibuat naik darahku seakan mendidih ku kepalkan kedua tanganku sampai buku jari-jariku memutih. Bagaimana tidak jika saat ini kedua mata musangnya disuguhi dengan pemandangan erotis berjarak berapa meter saja didepannya terlihat namja sedang mencumbu sosok cantik di sofa diatas pangkuanya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih longgar yang hanya mampu menutupi sebagian pahanya dan beberapa kancing kemja yang sudah terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit dada berisinya.

Amarahku semakin terbakar saat tangan kanan namja yang ku ketahui bernama Siwon namjachingunya Joongieku cih, atau mungkin lebih panats kusebut pohon uangnya seorang Jung Jaejoong. Tangan sialnya itu mulai menjalar mengusap paha atas Jaejoong yang mulus bak porselen itu sedangkan tangan kirinya menyelusup dalam kemjea longgar Joongieku aku tau dengan pasti apa yang sedang dilakukanya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya.

End Yunho POV

Sreat...

"aakkk..."

Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba yunho menarinya berdiri dari pangkuan siwon dengan posisi tangan yang masih mengenggam erat berkas mengenai Mr Margot Dacio siapapun orang ini yang jelas dia lah kunci emas bagi namja cantik bermata doe itu untuk menghancurkan Yamamoto ahjussi bejat yang telah merusak hidupnya. Jaejoong tidak menyadari apapun saat berada dipangkuan Siwon perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada berkas yang berada digengaman tanganya.

Bahkan Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan tangan Siwon yang sedang mengerayangi tubuh indahnya atau bibir Siwon yang terus menerus mencumbu wilayah leher dan tengkuknya, perhatian dan pikiran Jaejoong hanya terpusat pada berkas yang ada di genggaman tanganya bahkan namja berparas menawan itu tidak tau sejak kapan Yunho berada ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

Di lihat dari ekspresi wajah tegas namja manly itu a.k.a Jung Yunho sepertinya Yunho melihat semuanya, Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya sesejujurnya namja cantik itu takut melihat ekspresi Yunho yang seperti itu tatapan seakan ingin menelannya secara utuh.

"Akk... appo.. yun.." Jaejoong merasakan sakit dipergelangan tangannya akibat cengkraman tangan Yunho dan menarik tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu ke sisinya.

"Kau sedang melakukan tindakan **asusila** pada Hyungku Siwon-shi dan kalian belum menikah" Yunho menatap tajam namja berlesung pipit itu

"Dan kami akan segera menikah, bukan begitu Jae baby?!" Siwon menarik Jaejoong kesisinya tanganya melingkar dengan erat dipinggang ramping namja cantik itu.

"Mian Yunho-ah tapi kenapa reaksimu sangat berlebihan hal seperti ini wajar jika dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, kau juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama pada kekasihmu, tindakanmu yang barusan lebih terlihat seperti pacar gelap yang sedang cemburu hemm.."

BOUGGHH...

Pukulan keras dari Yunho mendarat di wajah Siwon membuat namja itu terjungkal ke lantai, Yunho menyeret paksa Jaejoong keluar dari dalam mansion dengan berkas yang masih tergenggam erat ditanganya.

Brakk..

Ciett...

Bruuuummm...

Yunho menarik pedal gas mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Shiittt..., apa yang kalian lakukan cepat kejar mobil itu BODOH..." Siwon berlari sedikit terhuyung dan membentak kesepuluh bodyguardnya yang dirasanya tak berguna itu.

**At Jung's Hotel**

"Tunggu di sini _bitch_ !"

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong keatas ranjang di kamar nomor 3007 Jung's hotel

"Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan lebih sopan tuan Jung!" dengan berani namja cantik itu melontarkan kalimat yang berhasil membuat langkah Yunho berhenti dan berbalik menghampirinya berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Haruskah? tapi kau tau seorang pelacur tidak pantas diperlakukan dengan baik hemm.." Yunho memberikan jawaban dengan tak kalah sengitnya.

"Bahkan dari tubuh pelacurkulah kau berhasil mendapatkan surgamu bukan begitu tuan, dan bahkan kau tidak membayar atas jasaku tapi aku memakluminya memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang bocah berseragam _senior high school_ cih.."

Seketika emosi Yunho tersulut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ itu yang seakan meremehkannya dengan sekali sentak yunho medorong bahu Jaejoong membuat namja pemilik tubuh indah itu tergolek di atas ranjang dengan Yunho berada di atasnya, kedua mata musang dan _doe_ itu saling mentatap dengan tatapan tajam terlihat dengan jelas seluruh emosi terpancar dari keduanya.

"Apa kau begitu memuja uang hah ? kau fikir aku tidak mampu memberimu hanya karena aku masih duduk di bangku _Senior High School_, dan kau tau Joongie hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk acara wisuda kelulusanku setelah itu kau tidak bisa menyebutku bocah lagi, baiklah karena kau yang memintanya akan ku tunjukkan padamu harga yang harus kau bayar untuk lembaran won yang kau puja itu"

Yunho menatap nyalang pada namja yang berada di bawahnya, dan mendaratkan bibirnya dipermukaan _cherry lips_ yang sedikit terbuka akibat deru nafas emosinya.

Mmmpppaaahhhhkkkkkkhhh...akkhh

Namja pemilik mata musang itu membumkam bibir merah itu dengan lumatan-luamtan kasar namun tiba-tiba Yunho melepaskan tatuan bibirnya, jarinya terulur mengusap _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang telah membengkak dan basah oleh _saliva_ itu.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu Joongie bersabarlah ne..,"

Setelah bicara dengan seduktif dan ekspresi misteriusnya Yunho beranjak pergi dari atas tubuh Jaejoong melenggang menuju pintu dan mengunci Jaejoong di dalamnya.

Sepeninggalan Yunho Jaejoong membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut mencoba untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh dari dinginya ac kamar hotel wajar jika namja cantik itu merasa kedinginan mengingat pakaian yang belum sempat di ganti saat Yunho menariknya dengan paksa meniggalkan Choi mansion., saat ini Jaejoong meringkuk di atas ranjang memejamkan kedua mata doenya. Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kenapa Yunho pergi meninggalkanya tidak langsung menggarapnya atau menyetubuhinya, Jaejoong merasa ada sesuatu yang direncanakan namja bermata kecil itu a.k.a Jung Yunho.

"Yunnie..., aku merindukan pelukan hangat darimu..." Jaejoong berguman kemudian menutup kelopak doe eyesnya.

*****OOO*****

"_Do you seriously want threesome_ yunho-ah ?!" Seunghyun melirik namja manly yang lebih tinggi darinya yang berada disampingnya, sementara namja yang ditanya hanya diam dengan ekspresi dinginnya

Ckeakk...

Bunyi derat pintu kamar hotel yang dibuka, menampakkan sosok dua namja manly masuk kedalamnya. Seunghyun mengerdarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamar tatapanya berubah senang saat mata elangnya menatap gundukan terbalut selimut di atas kasur tak lain merupakan sosok cantik yang telah lama menjadi incaranya.

Engghh...

Jaejoong menggeliat dari tidur sesasaatnya setelah mendengar suara berisik namja cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas bed king size kamar hotel itu. Mata doenya sedikit mengerjap mencoba untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya. Manik mata doenya melihat Yunho dan namja seumuran dengan saengnya itu, Jaejoong tidak mengenali namja yang berdiri disamping yunho.

_"Siapa dia dan kenapa Yunho membawa namja lain bersamanya aku mecoba mencerna lewat pemikiranku ohh..., jangan katakan jika..., dam tubuhku bergetar membayangkan pemikiran buruk yang terlintas diotakku Tuhan semoga pemikiranku kali ini salah"_

"Cantik, kau tampak lelah... " Seunghyun berjalan ke arah ranjang yang diduduki Jaejoong

"Yun, siapa dia? apa temanmu d-an mau apa dia?" Jaejoong menatap cemas manik mata musang itu.

"Dia Seunghyun dan dia bukan temanku, tapi malam ini akan menjadi temanku Joongie... " Yunho berbicara dengan penuh penekanan di setiap perkataanya bibir hatinya tersenyum menyeringai.

Deg..

Apa ini kejutan yang Yunho maksud, shiit dam...

Menyadari akan adanya alarm berbahaya yang mengancamnya Jaejoong beranjak dari atas ranjang berlari menyambar knop pintu kamar hotel satu hal yang tidak di sadari namja cantik itu ia lupa jika kamar yang ditempatinya merupakan hotel berbintang yang pintunya menggunakan kunci gold cart, Jaejoong berbalik menyandarkan pungungnya di daun pintu dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, sementara Seung Hyun menatap tubuh indah Jaejoong tanpa mampu berkedip tubuh bagian selatanya sudah mulai bereaksi. Namja bermata elang itu mengampiri Jaejoong dengan sekali sentak membopong tubuh Jaejoong dan menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang.

"Cantik, dilihat sedekat ini kau sangat cantik hem..."

Seung hyun berjongkok di atas tubuh Jaejoong yang terlentang di atas ranjang kedua tangan berototnya di letakkan di antara kedua bahu namja cantik itu terkadang jarinya mengusap kulit wajah Jaejoong merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit namja pemilik mata doe itu saat di sentuh. Terlihat Yunho duduk tenang di sofa mengamati setiap gerakan yang di lakukan namja di depanya dengan tatapan datarnya.

Jaejoong POV

Aku mentatap jijik pada namja yang berada di atasku, sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak takut padanya memang apa lagi yang harus ku takutkan setelah melangkah sejauh ini tidak ada lagi yang harus ku takutkan. Ku lirik vas bunga kaca yang ada di meja nakas aku bisa saja meraihnya dan menghantamkan vas itu ke kepala bocah tengik ini meski ku akui dia cukup tampan tapi jika aku lakukan kemungkinan terburuknya aku akan berakhir dengan mendekam dipenjara karena tuduhan membunuh, lantas apa pengorbananku selama ini akan jadi sia-sia begitu saja.

Meskipun begitu rasa takut dan malu tetap merajai fikiranku sejalang-jalangnya diriku tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba threesome atau membiarkan tubuhku di lihat orang lain saat tengah bercinta. Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah kanan tepat di mana Yunho duduk dengan tenangnya di atas sofa seolah sedang menonton film, manik mata musang itu menatapku pandangan mata kami saling bertemu tapi tidak ada rasa hangat melainkan tatapan hampa dan sakit.

"Yuu..nnn..., please..." Hanya kata itu yang berhasil ku gumankan kupejamkan kedua mataku saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Seunghyun pada setiap lekuk tubuhku, aku sudah mencoba menahanya tapi tetap saja cairan bening ini dengan tak tau malunya mengalir dari pupil mataku.

End Jaejoong POV

"Kau sangat cocok menjadi bintang film Joongie, kau terlihat menikmati peranmu! sudah ku duga memang seperti ini lah dirimu, murahan!"

Namja berbibir seksy itu menyulut sebatang rokok dan mulai menghisapnya sambil menonton adegan demi adegan secara live di depannya, jauh dilubuk hati namja manly itu ada rasa nyeri menghantam ulu hatinya melihat tatapan memohon dari Jaejoong namja yang sampai detik ini masih dicintanya, tapi Yunho coba untuk mengabaikanya, rasa benci dihatinya mengalahkan cintanya pada namja berparas menawan itu.

_" Joongie kau yang mengingikan seperti ini."_

_"Satu hal yang ku lihat, dia namja yang duduk di sofa itu bukanlah Yuunie-ku, tidak ada cinta di matanya hanya tatapan dingin yaang seakan menusuk tepat di jantungku. Dia buka Yunho yang dulu semuanya telah berubah, Chulle hyung apa ini harga yang harus ku bayar ?"_

_._

_. _

**BAB IV**

Ada harga yang harus di bayar jika kau memilih jalan ini

** Apa kau sanggup..?**

Kehilangan **TIGA** hal terpenting dalam hidupmu

Yang **PERTAMA **adalah

**CINTA** Kau akan kehilangan orang yang mencintaimu, kemungkinan terburuknya dia akan membencimu

Yang **KEDUA **adalah

**CINTA** Kau tidak akan bisa mencintai karena hidupmu adalah sebuah kepalsuan

Yang ke **TIGA **adalah

**CINTA** kau akan hidup kesepian tanpa dicintai ataupun mencintai

Yah, ke **TIGA** hal terpenting itu adalah **CINTA**

Itu sebabnya saat kau memilih jalan ini

**CINTA itu tidak ada**

**TIDAK ADA CINTA UNTUK ORANG SEPERTI KITA**

**Apa sekarang kau berpikir untuk mundur ?**

Jika iya ? sudah lerlambat

**Tetaplah menjadi HITAM**

_Bukankah sudah ada peringatan tentang dua hal sebelum kau melangkah ke BAB II_

_dan dua hal itu adalah __**CINTA**__ dan __**DENDAM**_

**PUTIH** untuk **CINTA**

dan

**HITAM** untuk **DENDAM**

"Mana yang lebih penting bagimu **cinta** atau **denam** ?"

"**Hitam** atau **putih** ?..."

**"**Yu..un... sa-rra..ngh-e..."

Yunho menatap kosong pemandangan panas yang tepat berada didepan matan kecilnya, saat dimana tangan Seunghyun mulai menjamah tubuh Joongienya, saat bibir semerah cherry itu dilumat dengan penuh nafsu dan saat tangan berotot namja bermata elang itu mulai melujuti kancing kemeja tipis yang melekat di tubuh indah Jaejoong. Yunho mendengar setiap jerit pilu yang keluar dari bibir plum itu, bukan desahan nikmat tapi desiran berupa simphoni yang menyayat hati. Namun ditengah itu indera pendengarnya (Yunho) mendengar sebuah kalimat indah yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoongnya. Kata singkat yang sangat ingin dia dengar dari bibir kissable itu, meskipun samar dan terbata tapi kata itu sukses membuat hati namja manly itu terhenyak, membuat jiwanya hangat setelah diselimuti oleh dinginya bongkahan batu indah itu adalah..., **saranghe...**

BOUGGHH...

Yunho melayangkan pukulan telaknya kepelipis Seunghyun, menyeret namja bertampang sangar itu dari atas tubuh Jaejoong masih dengan kondiri tubuh atasnya yang sudah polos..

Boughh... Boughhh...

Pukulan bertubi-tubi terus dihantamkan Yunho pada Seunghyun, sementara namja yang menjadi objek kesakitan itu mencoba melakukan perlawanan namun perlawananya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Yunho, mungkin akibat pengarus tubuhnya yang tengah horny dan rasa terkejutnya akibat tindakan tiba-tiba namja bermata kecil yang menjadi rival abadinya itu.

"Jangan sentuh Joongieku, dan enyah dari sini BRENGSEK!" Yunho menatap nyalang Sehunghyn yang sudah babak belur akibat pukulanya. Mata musang bertemu tatap dengan manik mata elang dengan emosi dan pemikiran berbeda tentunya.

Sementara keadaan namja cantik yang menjadi objek seteru dua namja manly itu terlihat semakin terpuruk, tubuhnya yang nyaris _naked_, terlihat jelas mata doenya menatap kosong dengan lelehan kristal bening yang terus mengalir, tak terdengar lagi isak pilu atau rintihan menyayat dari cherry lipsnya. Jaejoong sekarang tak ubahnya bak mayat hidup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _bastard_! Bukankah kita sudah sepakat hah?" Seunghyun menjawab sengit makian Yunho.

"Tutup mulutmu jika tidak akan ku robek..., kau boleh mengambil mobilku dan sekarang enyah dari sini. Sebelum aku menghabisimu Seunghyun..!"

Sreaat... Brukk...

"Ini belum selesai Jung...!"

Seunghyun mendorong tubuh Yunho dan berlalu pergi setelah memakai kembali t-shirt yang sempat di lepasnya tadi dan tak lupa bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan nada ancaman pada namja pemilik mata musang itu.

Braakkkk... Seunghyun membanting pintu kamar hotel dengan kasar menyiksakan Yunho dan Jaejoong didalamnya.

.

.

Sreatt..

"Joongie _gwanchana_... hiks..., _mian_... _jeongmal mianhe_.." Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya, sebuah pelukan hangat yang dirindukan Jaejoong bukan pelukan jijik dan kasar saat namja manly itu menyetubuhinya sambil tak henti-henti mengucapkan kata maaf dan maaf terlihat jelas raut penyesalan, rasa frustasi sekaligus rasa takut yang luar biasa.

Setetes kristal bening meleleh dari manik mata musangnya, yah tangisan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukanya dihadapan siapapun, mengingat dirinya seme sejati tapi untuk kali ini seakan harga diri dan egonya luluh lantak seketika, dirinya benera-benra tidak sanggup mlihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sekarang, Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup jika saja Yunho tidak mendengar detak jantungnya(Jaejoong) yang menempel erat dengan tubuh manlynya. Mungkin yunho benar-benar mengira jika jiwa Joongienya telah pergi.

Cuh~

Cup~

Yunho mengecupi setiap lekuk wajah menwawan itu, menjilat cairan bening yang tak henti mengalir dari manik doe kelam milik Jaejoong, kemudian hidung mancungya mencium kening Jaejoong yang tertutup poni pirang menyesap aroma buah yang medominasi rambut pirang namja yang dicintainya dan sekaligus disakitinya itu a.k.a Jung Jaejoong.

"Joongie..., tatap aku! Lihat aku!" Yunho melepas pelukanya pada tubuh ringkih itu dan menangkupkan kedua tanganya dipermukaan pipi tirus Jaejoong. Manik musang bertemu doe tapi sayangnya hanya manik musang yang terlihat hidup dan banyak ekspresi dan asa yang tersimpan didalamnya sekan mata itu berbicara, berbanding terbalik dengan mataa doe yang ditatapnya terlihat kosong seakan tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

_"Joongie apa sesakit itu, apa kau begitu terluka? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa aku bertindak terlalu jauh? Seharunya aku senang melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini, bukankah ini tujuanku. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sakit melihatmu yang seperti ini. Joongie mianhe..."_ Yunho berbicara dalam hati menyalurkan persaanya lewat tatapan matanya berharap Jaejoong bisa mengerti.

"Si-apa kau..?"

Setelah sekian lama bisu hanya kata itu yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ milik namja berparas menawan itu, satu kata singkat yang sukses menohok hati sekaligus membuat bingung Yunho.

"Joongie... ini aku Yunho! Yunniemu... Joongie _please_, jangan seperti ini!"

Yunho menatap sendu mata bulat yang selalu berhasil menyedot perhatianya itu.

"Nu-gu... Yunnie..?... " Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya mengamati wajah tampan Jung Yunho.

"Ne... ini aku Yunnie" senyum tulus terkembang dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Anio... kau buka Yunnie..., Yunnieku tidak akan menyakitiku, kau buka Yunnie" Jaejoong berbicara masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"JUNG JAEJOONG... sadarlah ini aku Yunho! Jung Yunho, Yunniemu... please jangan seperti ini!

"ANDWAEEE..., Jangan sentuh aku.. hikk...hikkss... aku benci JUNG... a-ku Jaejoong hanya Jaejoong saja. JANGAN MEMBERI MARGA MENJIJIKKAN ITU DIDEPAN NAMAKU!"

Jaejoong menjerit dan menangis terisak meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho sementara Yunho semakin mempererat pelukanya.

"Sutt.. uljimane..." Yunho mengelus punggung namja cantik pemilik mata doe itu berharap bisa memberikan ketenangan.

"Shireo... shireo... lepasskan hikks...hikkss... kau bukan Yunnie.. kau ahjussi yang ingin memperkosaku kan? Lepasss... LEPASKAN AKUUU... hikks jebbal...!"

Deg..

Sektika jantung yunho seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar racuan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, selama ini namja manly itu tidak pernah tau apa-apa tentang Joongienya. Timbul tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya apa yang di maksud Jaejoong dengan ahjussi? Kenapa saat ini sosok cantik dan rapuh yang berada dalam pelukanya terlihat ketakutan dan seperti mengalami trauma yang mendalam.

Cup~

Mmmppp...

Yunho membungkap cherry lips itu dengan bibir hatinya, sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat tanpa nafsu didalamnya.

Nghh...hh

Desahan halus keluar dari bibir Jaejoong dan selanjutnya mat doe indah itu mentatap sendu wajah namja tampan yang berada tepat didepanya.

"Yunnie..."

"Ne, ini aku yunnie boo"

Brukkk..

Namja berparas menawan itu menubrukkan tubuhnya kedada bidang Yunho dan menaingis terisak.

"Yunnie... hikkss.. aku kotor hiks... aku menjijikkan hikkss..."

Yunho melepas pelukan Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu namja cantik itu, kemudian mendorong tubuh ringkih itu kembali tertidur di atas king size tatapan mata musangnya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari mata bulat milik Jaejoong.

"Dengar Joongie aku tidak perduli dirimu yang suci atau dirimu yang sudah kotor, tidak perduli kau yang dulu atau kau yang sekarang, aku mencintaimun. Aku mencintai kau yang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Aku mencintaimu karena aku membutuhkanmu, dan sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan? Apa yang kau maksud dengan ahjussi hem? Bicaralah padaku boo... jangan buat aku terlihat bodoh! Jadikan aku sebagai sandaranmu, lihat aku hanya aku saja Joongie... saranghe.."

Chu~

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan lembut setelah melontarkan kaata-kata yang selama ini membelenggu hatinya.

_"Tidak kau salah Chulle Hyung, masih ada cinta untuku tapi apa benar aku bisa bersandar pada namja yang saat ini berada diatas tubuhku? Tuluskah yang ia katakan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan ini sebuah ketulusan atau hanya kepura-puraan. Dan saranghe... benarkah Yunho mencintaiku? Lalu bolehkah aku bilang nado saranghe Yunnie... tapi tetap saja yun, kau tidak tau yang sebenarnya, kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Jika aku bicara apa kau akan percaya? Ku rasa tidak karena..._

_._

_._

**BAB V**

**DARAH LEBIH KENTAL DARI PADA AIR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC N' REVIEW ^_-**

**Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan.**

**Apa yang chingu rasakan dichap ini? Mohon utarakan lewat review ya..**

**Pertanyaan chingu anna ringkas jadi satu aja ne..**

**Apa jeje akan hamil anak siwon? **Nga'jeje hamil anak yunpa koq chap depan ence romantis he..e..

**Untuk kecemasan chingu tentang threesome?! **Udah kejawab kan dichap ini he..e... smirk*

**Sebenarnya jeje anak tiri or anak angkat? **Jeje anak angkat yang diadopsi dari panti asuhan, dan nanti juga akan terungkap siapa ortu kandungnya jeje.. tungguin aja ne ^^

**Keluarga Shim? **... tungguin aja di chap depan ne he..e..e

**Reaksi Yunho setelah mengetahui kebejatan appanya? **Tunggu next chap ne... ^^

**Endnya kayak apa? AKAN HAPPY ENDING **kok... tapi karena konfliknya banyak banget jadi klimaksnya juga gak akan buru-buru, jadi masalah akan terselesai satu-satu dan anna tetep pegang prinsif jika Jeje **HITAM**.. so kalo ada sebagian reader yang gak suka dengan karakter jeje di fic ini **MIANHE**... anna gak maksa untuk terus ikutin... ^^

**.**

**.**

**Dan gomawo untuk follows n fav n yang dah review dicahp kemaren**

**Yoon HyunWoon| snow. Drop 1272 | lucifehell / christ | kim eun seob | irengiovanny | myeolchi gyuhee |simijewels |phonex emperor nipplejae | ifa.p aruda | cassiper Jung |guest | ajid yunjae | 3kjj | Thean | Dennis park | Jae sekundes | akiramia | vanesha | YunHolic | Glowing |jaena | Yunjae shipper | Angel Muaffi | Ristinok137 dan para silent reader**

**Terakhir anyong reader baru.. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOVE AND HATE JOONGIE**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : YunJae and Outher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/Typos/kelalaian milik saya dan kesempurnaan milik Tuhan/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**Chap ini Lovely YunJae Moument ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

_"Tidak kau salah Chulle Hyung, masih ada cinta untuku tapi apa benar aku bisa bersandar pada namja yang saat ini berada diatas tubuhku? Tuluskah yang ia katakan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan ini sebuah ketulusan atau hanya kepura-puraan. Dan saranghe... benarkah Yunho mencintaiku? Lalu bolehkah aku bilang nado saranghe Yunnie... tapi tetap saja yun, kau tidak tau yang sebenarnya, kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Jika aku bicara apa kau akan percaya? Ku rasa tidak karena._

**_BAB V_**

**_DARAH LEBIH KENTAL DARI PADA AIR_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie, _saranghe_..."

Chu~

Yunho mengecup _cherry lips_ Jaejoong setelah mengucapkan kata cinta pada _namja_ cantik itu. Mata _doe_ Jaejoong menatap manik mata musang namja yang berada diatas tubuhnya mencoba mencari ketulusan didalamnya.

"_Na-do_ Yunnie.."

Chu~

Lagi, bibir berbentuk hati itu mendarat lembut di bibir plum milik Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_ Joongie..." Senyum tulus teruntai dibibir _sexy_ Jung Yunho yang disambut anggukan kecil kepala _namja_ cantik yang berada dibawah kungkungan tubuh _manly_nya.

Enghh...

Desahan lembut namja berparas menawan itu mulai terdengar saat Yunho mulai mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi diarea wajah dan leher jenjangnya. Di tambah tubuh Yunho yang semakin merapat ke tubuhnya. Gesekan kulit dengan warna kontras itu menimbulkan senasi memabukkan bagi keduanya. Namun ditengah-tengah cumbuan Yunho namja cantik pemilik mata _doe_ itu mendorong dada bidang Yunho sebagai isyarat untuk menghentikan aksi cumbuan _namja manly_ itu. Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong menghentikan aksinya. Mata musang itu menatap lekat _doe_ _eyes_ kelam _namja_ yang berada dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Mata musang itu menatap meminta penjelasan.

"Joongie, _waeyo_...?"

"_Mian_ Yun.., a-ku..." Jaejoong mengantungkan ucapanya, hal itu semakin membuat Yunho mentautkan alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti dan minta agar Jaejoong segera memberi penjelasan. Sebenarnya _namja manly_ itu tidak suka karena kesenanganya diganggu. Tapi di sisi lain Yunho tidak ingin membuat Joongienya terpuruk seperti beberapa menit yang _namja_ cantik itu sempat tidak mengenalinya, sungguh Yunho dibuat takut akan sikap Jaejoong.

"Em..., Joongie kenapa? Katakan saja eoh. Yunnie tidak akan marah.."

"A-ku tidak mau me-lakukanya sekarang. Jangan sentuh aku Yun..., aku tidak mau melakukanya di sini. Joongie benci tempat ini Yun_, jebbal_...!"

"Huh..., _arra_. Baiklah aku mengerti. Sekarang Joongie maunya bagaimana hem?"

Yunho menghembuskan nafas berat, sejujurnya _namja manly_ itu merasa sanggat tanggung mengingat juniornya yang sudah mulai menegang. Dan Jaejoong memintanya menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Tidur bersamaku dan peluk aku.." mata _doe_ itu mengerjab imut. Percayalah walau usia Jaejoong enam tahun di atas Yunho, tapi sikap _namja_ cantik pemilik kulit susu itu terkadang bisa sangat manja jika sudah berada dipelukan _seme_nya. Namun justru hal itu yang membuat para _seme_ bertekuk lutut padanya tak terkecuali Jung Yunho.

"Ne, _as you wish baby_..!"

Tanpa banyak bicara _namja_ bertubuh _manly_ itu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong, lengan berototnya memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong. Membawa tubuh indah itu dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya.

Chu~

Bibir _sexy_ itu mendaratkan kecupan sayangnya di kening Jaejoong.

"Tidurlah my Boojaejoongie"

Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya, kepalanya disandarkan ke dada bidang Yunho. Perlahan _doe eyes_ kelam itu menutup. Yunho yang ,melihat hal itu tersenyum senang. Sungguh hati _namja manly_ itu merasa hangat melihat senyum indah Joongienya yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Namun pada kenyataanya Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Tanpa Yunho ketahui bibir _plum_ itu sedikit menyungging membentuk sebuah senyum misterius, sebuah senyum yang tidak biasa.

.

.

**BAB V**

**DARAH LEBIH KENTAL DARI PADA AIR**

Pada kenyataanya **BAB V** tidak sesimple yang kau bayangkan

Mari kita bahas lebih jauh "apa kau siap?"

Meskipun pribahasa mengatakan darah lebih kental dari air tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa mengacaukanya. Bukankah darah kotor harus dibersihkan?

Bagaimana cara agar dia lebih memihak padamu yang notabentnya orang asing dan menghapus garis darah?

**BUAT DIA PERCAYA PADAMU**

**BUAT DIA MELIHAT KEADAANMU**

**BUAT DIA MENGETAHUI PENDERITAANMU**

**BUAT DIA MERASA PENASARAN DAN SEMAKIN INGIN TAU..**

**KACAUKAN HATI DAN PIKIRANYA**

_Pernah mendengar cara hidup binatang buas yang bernama Harimau?_

_Saat induk betina melahirkan anak harimau jantan, maka sang ibu harus membawa pergi anak yang baru dilahirkanya jika tidak ingin anaknya di mangsa oleh ayahnya._

_Dan apa yang terjadi saat harimau kecil itu dewasa. Maka yang terjadi adalah dia akan berbalik menyerang ayahnya._

_Itu sebabnya harimau jantan dewasa tidak suka memiliki keturunan jantan sama sepertinya. Karena kelak jika sudah besar akan berbalik menjadi musuhnya._

**"Jadi jika kau ingin mendapatkan hatinya dan berharap dia percaya padamu dan memihakmu!"**

- BERAKTINGlah tarik dirinya semakin jauh kedalam pusaranmu

- Jangan melakukan perlawanan perlihatkan wajah putus asamu

- Tunjukkan sisi rapuhmu dan

- Bersikaplah selayaknya anak kucing polos yang minta dipungut

- Kendalikan dia untuk mencapai keingianmu

**Apa misimu? Apa tujuanmu?**

.

.

'Cinta? Aku percaya kau mencintaiku Yun. Terima kasih untuk rasa tulus yang kau berikan meskipun diawal kau sempat menyakitiku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah mengerti cara menggenggamu. Akan ku buat kau benar-benar mencintaiku hingga kau membutakan matamu. Hanya aku yang kau lihat. Cinta bukan prioritas utamaku, dendam dan sakit hati lebih besar dari cinta yang kau agungkan. Jadi biarkan aku memanfaatkanmu'

'Ini semakin menarik Yun, tidakkah kau sadar? Tiga _namja_ untuk mencapai tiga tujuanku. Kau, Siwon dan Hyun Joong. Tiga hal yang menjadi tujuan hidup seorang Jaejoong. Dan mulai saat ini aku tidak akan menyerahkan tubuhku dengan mudah. Akan ku buat kalian begitu menginginkanku'

'Ingatlah! Aku bukan Jaejoong yang dulu dan aku akan tetap menjadi hitam, meskipun begitu Yunho-ah kau satu-satunya _namja_ yang mendapat tempat dihatiku, _mianhe_.'

.

.

**At Bolero Caffe**

Dua _namja_ tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan disudut caffe, posisi meja yang berada disudut jendela lantai dua mengadap kejalan raya memudahkan dua sosok itu untuk melempar pandangan matanya menatap objek apa saja yang terlintas dibalik skat kaca Caffe itu.

"Kau masih tetap sama Jae..." _namja _berwajah lembut itu sedikit menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya membentuk seutas senyum, mata jernihnya menatap dalam _doe eyes_ kelam didepanya.

"Hem..." _Namja_ cantik pemilik mata _doe_ itu hanya berguman pelan menaggapi omongan Hyun Joong bibir cherrynya masih setia menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"Jae..." Hyun Joong mengulurkan tanganya menumpuk telapak tanganya di punggung tangan Jaejoong yang berada diatas meja.

Sreat...

_Namja_ cantik itu refleks menarik tanganya dari genggaman Hyun Joong. Mata _doe_nya menatap tidak suka _namja_ yang berada didepanya itu.

"Bagaimana perkembanganya?"

"bagaimana dengan kesepakatanya?" Hyun Joong membalikkan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahasnya. Jadi jangan di bahas lagi. Sekarang katakan apa yang berhasil kau temukan!" Jaejoong berbicara tajam dengan peenekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Heh.., baiklah. Satu-satunya peninggalan orang tuamu saat mentitipknmu dipanti asuhan hanya berupa saputangan. Awalnya aku sedikit mengalami kesulitan, karena minimnya informasi dan ditambah lagi keadaan panti asuhan tempatmu tinggal sebelum di adobsi keluarga Jung sudah tidak berfungsi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi..."

Hyun Joong sedikit mengantungkan kalimatnya, matanya melirik Jaejoong. Sungguh _namja_ tampan itu sangat senang melihat ekspresi penasaran sosok indah yang telah lama dikaguminya itu. Hyun Joong sudah menyukai _namja_ cantik itu sejak masa kuliah karena mereka satu universitas meski beda fakultas, tapi saat itu _namja_ tampan berwajah tenang itu tidak berani mengungkapan isi hatinya mengingat statusnya yang berasal dari kalangan bawah. Dan Hyun Joong tau jika Jaejoong memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Siwon pemilik Choi Kontruksi. Dan saat itu Hyun Joong merasa tidak sebanding dengan _namja _tampan berlesung pipit itu. Hingga saat ini akhirnya dirinya berhasil menjadi detektif pemerintah yang handal.

"Tapi apa..?" Jangan berbelit-belit, aku tidak suka!"

"Tidak sabaran eoh? Baiklah, sapu tangan peninggalan ibumu terdapat sulaman bergambar bunga _krisan_ dan pohon _weeping willows_. Setelah aku selidiki bukankah dua tanaman itu merupakan symbol kota Chungnam. Jadi kemungkinan besar kau berasal dari Chungnam."

"Be-narkah seperti itu..., lalu apa selanjutnya. Itu masih terlalu ambigu untuk mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungku."

"Semuanya akan terungkap perlahan-lahan. Kau tenang saja Jae, aku pasti akan mengungkap identitasmu!"

"Ne, aku berharap banyak darimu"

.

.

**At mansion Jung**

Setelah selama tiga bulan Mr Jung mengurusi bisnisnya di Jepang, saat ini kepala keluarga Jung itu sudah kembali ke korea. Dan seperti yang terlihat _namja_ yang masih terlihat tampan meski sudah menginjak usia hampir kepala lima itu tengah berada diantara anggota keluarganya tengah menikamti makan malam. Rutinitas yang biasa keluarga itu lakukan jika seluruh anggota keluarga sedang dalam keadaan lengkap. Mr Jung duduk bersebelahan dengan Mrs Jung sementara Yunho dan jaejoong duduk bersebelahan berhadapan dengan Mr dan Mrs Jung.

Suasana makan malam mereka sangat hening tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar hanya denting sendok. Namun saat ditengah penyapan sup kemulutnya tanpa Jaejoong sadari ada noda sup yang berlepot disekitar bibir plumnya.

Sreatt..

Yunho yang melihat hal itu sedikit tersenyum simpul tanganya terjulur mengambil _tissue_ dan mengelap _cherry lips_ _namja_ cantik itu.

"Joongie..., ck makanmu seperti anak kecil saja!" Yunho terus mengusap _cherry lips_ Jaejoong tanpa menghiraukan Mr dan Mrs Jung yang menatapnya heran. Pasalnya sudah empat tahun terakhir Yunho tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa hangatnya pada Jaejoong, namun saat ini semuanya terlihat berbeda. Jaejoong yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Mr. Jung justru tersenyum puas.

'Bersabarlah Jung ill woo, masih banyak kejutan untukmu'

"Hem..., Yun kau sudah lulus kan? _Mian_ _appa_ tidak hadir di acar kelulusanmu. Mulai sekarang disamping kuliahmu kau akan mengurus Jung's Corp disini dan kau akan didampingi oleh Asisten Min. Sedangkan _appa_ akan kembali ke jepang bersama _ummamu_, mungkin hanya pulang beberapa bulan sekali. Hanya mengontol perkebanganmu dalam mengelola Jung's Corp. _Appa_ berharap banyak padamu." Ms Jung berbicara panjang lebar memberi penjelasan pada anaknya Jung Yunho yang disambut anggukan mengerti oleh _namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu.

"Joongie, kapan kau akan mengenalkan calon suamimu ke _umma_ hem?" Mrs Jung berbicara dengan ekspresi _ageonya_, sungguh _yeoja_ berusia matang itu terlihat masih terlihat cantik.

"Bukan Joongie yang mengenalkanya _umma_, tapi dia sendiri yang akan mengenalkan Joongie pada kalian. Bukan begitu Yunnie!"

Jaejoong tersenyum menunjukkan senyum termanisnya, mata doenya mengerjap imut menatap _namja manly_ yang duduk disebelahnya. Meskipun diluar menunjukkan ekspresi polosnya tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

'Akting yang sempurna Jaejoong hah..'

Uhukkk...

Yunho yang merasa tidak menduga tindakan Joongienya sedikit terkejut hingga membuatnya tersedak.

"iss, Yunni waeo? Pelan-pelan eoh!" Tangan Jaejoong mengusap-usap punggung Yunho dengan lebut, ekspresi khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya. Kejadian tak biasa di depanya membuat Mr dan Mrs Jung terpaku. Entah mengapa keduanya merasakan firasat yang tidak baik.

"Sudah..., selesaikan makan kalian" Mrs Jung kembali membuka percakapan untuk menghalau ekspresi datar suaminya.

Dan keluarga Jung kembali meneruskan santap malam mereka dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

"Yunnie..., kita dimana. Kenapa kau menutup mataku? Tindakanmu sudah seperti penculik saja huh.." Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut. _Namja_ cantik itu merasa kesal pada Yunho pasalnya _namja manly_ itu memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil saat Jaejoong hendak berangkat kerja. Namja cantik itu berniat menemui Siwon untuk meluruskan kejadian lima hari yang lalu. Pasalnya semenjak kejadian Yunho yang menyeretnya paksa dari _mansion namjachingunya_, belum sekalipun Jaejoong bertemu dengan _namja_ pemilik senyum menawan itu. Yunho yang merusak ponselnya membuat Siwon tidak mendapatkan akses untuk menghubungi Jaejoong.

Al hasil sepanjang perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar dua jam itu Jaejoong tidak mampu melihat apapun hanya gelap karena keadaan matanya yang ditutup dengan menggunakan kain hitam oleh Yunho. Entahlah Jaejoong hanya menurut saat Yunho menuntunnya keluar dari audi dan dan merangkul bahunya sambil memapahnya berjalan. Yang Jaejoong rasakan saat ini udara sekitanya terasa sejuk, tercium wangi alami. Aroma natural yang menenangkan jiwa dan gemericik air.

"Yun, kita ada dimana?!"

Srett..

Yunho melepas penutup mata dikepala Jaejoong.

"Emm..., omo... indah..!" hanya kata itu yang berhasil terucap dari _cherry lips strawberry_ itu. Mata doenya memandang hamparan pemandangan indah yang berada di depanya. Ekor matanya menyapu sekelilingnya. Ternyata apa yang di rasakan lewat indera pencium dan pendengaranya sama sekali tidak salah.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada di pinggir danau nan jernih, sepanjang mata memandang hanya hijau. Pohon pinus tampak berjajar rapi, dedaunan mahony dan rumput hijau juga bebatuan putih yang berlumut, membuat suasana terasa sejuk. Mata doenya mengerjap berbinar saat melihat ratusan burung terbang bebas membelah langit biru, kicauanya terasa merdu ditelinga ditambah dengan riak air danau yang terasa menggelitik jiwanya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengerti kenapa dirinya sempat merasa kesulitan saat jalan menuju ke tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kakinya sempat beberapa kali tersandung sesuatu, tapi untung ada Yunho yang menjadi matanya saat mata _namja_ cantik itu tidak bisa melihat.

"Joongie suka..?" Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dari belakang menyandarkan dada bidangnya dipunggung _namja_ cantik itu.

"Yunnie..., Joongie suka. Ini sangat indah..!" Mata indah Jaejoong tidak berhenti bergerilia melirik seluruh objek indah yang terhampar didepanya. _Doe eyes_ itu semakin berbinar saat melihat meja dengan taplak putih dan dua kursi yang berada di tepi danau lengkap dengan makanan lezat yang berada di atasnya ditambah dengan kelopak lili putih yang sengaja di taburkan di sekitarnya. Sungguh Jaejoong merasa takjub dengan semuanya.

"Aku pernah bilang bukan, jika kita memiliki _villa_ pribadi dibukit Geochang. Dan ini tempatnya. Coba Boojae lihat ke puncak bukit!" Yunho mengancungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas bukit. Mata indah Jaejoong mengekor kemana arah jari telunjuk Yunho. Disana terlihat bangunan bergaya _arsistektur_ perpaduan _modern_ dan tradisional, terlihat dengan beberapa _ornament_ kayu cukup mendominasi.

"Yunnie, apa itu villanya...?"

"Hem..., tapi sebelum kesana kita makan dulu ne..."

"Hem.."

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunya dan mendudukkan namja cantik itu ke kursi _elegant_ bernuansa romantis di pinggir danau itu. Jari lentik itu terjulur meraih setangkai lili yang tergeletak di meja. Kemudian menyesap aroma wangi yang menguar didalamnya.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah laku Boojaenya tersenyum bahagia. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi _pink romance_ bagi keduanya. Hanya ada Yunho dan _namja_ berparas elok yang dicintainya Jung Jaejoong.

"Yunnie-ah kenapa senyum-senyum eoh? Kau terlihat aneh" Jaejoong yang seakan tersadar dari dunianya sendiri saat melihat ekspresi tak biasa yang ditunjukkan Yunho, bibir plumnya kembali terpout.

"Jangan memasang pose seperti itu, Belum saatnya aku memakanmu, _arra_..?!" Yunho menunjukkan _smirk_ yang sukses membuat _namja_ cantik itu merinding. Jaejoong sangat tau maksud ucapan _namja_ tampan berkulit tan itu.

"Iss, dasar _pervert_!"

"Haha..., sudah _kajja_ kita makan!" Yunho menusuk potongan _strawberry_ dengan _garpu_ buah dan mengarahkan ke mulut Jaejoong.

"Aaaa..."

Emm...

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah _strawberry_ manis dan sedikit asam itu. Pipinya terlihat menggembung membuatnya terlihat semakin _yeppo_ di mata Yunho.

"sekarang giliran Yunnie ne..., aaa..." Jaejoong mengarahkan _garpu_ ke mulut Yunho namun kali ini potongan buah kiwi. Namun Yunho Justru menutup erat bibir hatinya, hingga membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"_Waeo_ Yun? Tidak suka kiwi eoh? Apa mau buah yang lain?!"

"_Ania_..., suapi" Yunho berbicara dengan nada manja yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Ini kan sudah Joongie suapi.." Jaejoong mentautkan kedua alisnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak mengertinya.

"_Shireo_, suapi dengan mulutmu Boo..."

Bluss...

Rona merah semerah strawberry menjalar dikedua pipi Jaejoong. Dengan ekspresi salah tingkahnya _namja_ cantik itu mengigit potongan kiwi namun tidak menelanya. Kaki jenjangnya beranjak menghampiri Yunho didepanya yang terpisah meja denganya. Kemudian Jaejoong membungkukkan badanya hendak memposisikan bibirnya yang terisi buah kiwi segar kemulut Yunho.

Sreat..

Yunho membawa tubuh tubuh Jaejoong kepangkuanya dengan mulutnya menyambar buah kiwi yang berada dimulut Jaejoong. Namun _namja manly_ itu tidak hanya memakan kiwi itu melainkan melumat bibir _plum_ Jaejoong. Lidah panasnya menyelusup masuk menjelajahi gua hangat mulut _namja_ cantik itu. Rasa manis bercampur jadi satu dengan _saliva_ mereka berdua.

Emmmpppcckkkkhhh..

Slup..

Lagi lidah Yunho semakin _intens_ mengeksplorasi gua hangat Jaejoong, menyesap _cherry lips_ yang terasa sangat memabukkan baginya, Tangan _manly_nya semakin erat menekan tengkuk Jaejoong dengan tangan kanan melingkar nyaman dipinggang ramping _namja_ cantik itu.

.

.

Byurr...

Bunyi tubuh Jaejoong yang terhempas di tepi danau yang berair dangkal itu, akibat terjatuh karena menghindari siburan air yang dipercikkan Yunho, namun naas justru tubuhnya basah kuyup karena terjebur.

"Isss..., Yunnie..., Joongie basah!" Jaejoong merajuk karena tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Tadinya _namja_ cantik itu memakai setelan jas coklat dengan kemeja putih tipis di dalamnya. Namun sejak acara makan, _namja_ cantik itu telah melepas jasnya hingga tinggal kemeja berbahan _cotton_ tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya. Alhasil karena basah kini lekuk tubuh indah itu tercetak sempurna, ditambah rambut pirang kemerahanya yang terlihat basah. Membuat sosok indah itu terlihat menggoda.

Brukk..

Yunho menubruk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Memeluknya erat. Hempasan halus gelombang air danau membuat tubuh keduanya sedikit bergerak.

Chu~

Yunho mengecup kening _namja_ yang sekarang berada dalam kungkungan tubuhnya itu. Deru nafas Yunho memburu. Saat menatap tubuh indah Joongienya. Bagi _namja manly_ itu Joongienya lebih indah dari apapun termasuk pemandangan disekelilingnya saat ini.

"Yun..." Jaejoong berbicara nyaris berbisik saat merasakan nafas panas Yunho menyapa pori-pori kulitnya. Dan aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh _namja manly_ itu membuat Jaejoong mabuk. Yunho mentatap penuh hasrat _namja_ cantik yang berada dibawah tubuhnya itu.

Sluupp...

Lidah panas Yunho menjilat garis rahang _namja_ cantik itu, menyelusurinya hingga turun keleher jenjang tanpa cacat milik Jaejoong.

Enghh..., Yunn...hh..

Chup~..

Slup~

Jilatan, kecupan, hisapan dan gigitan bertubi-tubi didaratkan Yunho dileher _namja_ cantik itu, hal itu membuat desahan Jaejoong semakin menggila suhu tubuh keduanya menjadi panas. Ditengah aksinya jari kasar Yunho menyelusup kedalam kemeja Jaejoong menjamah apapun yang berada didalamnya. Meraba dan merasakan setiap lekuk tubuh atas _namja_ cantik yang menjadi obsesinya sekaligus dicintainya , _namja_ yang merupakan _Hyung_ angkatnya itu.

Mmmpppphhh

Lagi, bibir berbentuk hati itu melumat _cherry lips_ Jaejoong dengan _intens_ dan menuntut. Jemari lentik Jaejoong mencengkram erat _t-shirt_ hitam yang membalut tubuh _namja manly_ itu.

Ha..ha...hos...hos...

Yunho menyudahi ciumanya. Manik mata musang itu menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam, bibirnya yang merah dan sedkikit bengkak serta matanya yang mulai sayu membuat _namja_ berparas cantik itu semakin membangkitkan _libido_ seorang Jung Yunho, hal itu terbukti dengan juniornya yang terasa sakit karena sudah tegang sempurna namun terhalang celana jins yang dikenakanya. Yunho mengesek-gesekkan junior tegangnya yang masih terkurung dengan junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang dan juga masih terbungkus celana dasar.

Emm..ahh..hh..

Aksi sensual yang dilakukan Yunho membuat _namja_ cantik itu tak kuasa menahan desahanya.

"Boojae, aku menginginkanmu. _Your is mine_!" Yunho berbisik _seduktif_ ketelinga Jaejoong yang merupakan salah satu titik _sensitif_ namja cantik itu dan menghembuskan nafas panasnya, membuat tubuh Jaejoong menggelinjang.

"Ta-pi Yun.., Jangan di si-ni.., nanti ada yang melihat kita.." Jaejoong berbicara sedikit terbata dan sesekali mengigit bibir bawahnya yang telah membengkak sempurna itu. Sungguh _namja_ cantik itu juga dalam keadaan _horny_ dan ingin dipuaskan namun pikiran rasionalnya masih bekerja. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong tidak mau mengambil resiko kegiatan intim mereka menjadi pemandangan gratis bagi orang-orang yang mungkin berada disekitar mereka.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita Boo, tempat ini milik pribadi keluarga kita. Aku sudah mempersiapkan dengan matang untuk dua hari kedepan. Hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Tidak ada siapapun. Aku sudah menyuruh pihak manager untuk mengosongkan _resort_ ini selama kita berada disini. Jadi Boojae tidak perlu takut ne..." Yunho berusaha menenangkan kerisauan hati _namja_ cantik itu.

"Tapi Yunn..., perut Joongie terasa penuh, takutnya nanti jadi mual. Salah Yunnie minta Joongie menghabiskan _spaghetti _satu piring penuh."

_Namja_ cantik itu memang tidak berbohong akan perutnya yang terasa penuh karena memang setelah acara suap-suapan buah yang berlangung panas keduaanya menyantap _spaghetti sauce_ _recipe_ yang menjadi _favorit _namja cantik itu.

"Aku akan akan melakukanya dengan pelan-pelan otte?!"

"Tapiii...,sshhh..ahhh..., ugghhh..." Jaejoong tidak sanggup menyelesaikan perkataanya saat bibir hati itu menghisap rakus _nipple_ pinknya ditambah tangan kanan Yunho yang meremas dada kirinya sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah menyusup _butt_ namja cantik itu. Dengan nakal tangan kasarnya meremas bongkahan padat kenyal milik Jaejoong.

Shh... ugghh... Yuunnnn...

Jaejoong dibuat semakin mendesah atas rasa nikmat yang diberikan Yunho, tubuh indahnya yang dengan bagian bawah yang telah _naked _menggelinjang dan bergerak gelisah. Entah sudah sejak kapan Yunho berhasil menelanjangi tubuh bagian bawah _namja_ cantik itu. Satu-satunya kain yang membungkus tubuh Jaejoong hanyalah kemeja putih tembus pandang dengan kancing yang sudah terlepas, mempertontonkan dada berisi dan perut ratanya yang sudah dipenuhi bercak merah menyala, _kissmark_ yang diberikan Yunho.

Jari lentik _namja_ cantik itu meremas dan mengacak surai _brunette_ Yunho yang saat ini sedang berada diselangkanganya. Kaki Jaejoong semakin membuka lebar dan begerak gelisah, merasakan nikmat saat _namja manly_ itu memanjakan Juniornya.

Sluupp..

Cup...

Heummpp...

Slupp...

Yunho mengulum dan mengisap junior yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Bagaikan menikmati lollypop manis. Namun justru lebih manis dan memabukkan dibanding ribuan lollypop yang ada didunia ini.

"Yuunnn...hhooooo...ahhh... akuuhhh sampppppaaiiii.."

CROOOTTT...

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi cairan putih kental itu menyembur deras masuk kedalam mulut Yunho. Dengan senang hati _namja manly_ itu menelan habis cairan namja cantik yang menurutnya manis itu.

Hoss... hoss...

Nafas Jaejoong memburu. Jantungya berdetak cepat, tubuhnya terasa lemah akbiat badai organsme yang beberapa detik lalu melandanya. Doe eyesnya menutup rapat dengan bibir terbuka.

"Yunn... akuhh..."

Glup..

Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, bagaimana tidak jika saat membuka matanya justru _doe eyes_ kelamnya disuguhi pemandangan yang mampu membuat bulu romanya meremang. Yah Junior _big size_ Yunho yang _hard_ terlihat gagah dengan urat-urat hijau yang menonjol disekitanya. Menadakan jika namja itu sedang dalam keadaan terangsang berat.

Sreaat...

Yunho membuka lebar kaki Jaejoong membuatnya membentuk huruf M, mata musang itu menatap nanar _hole_ sempit berwarna _pink _pucat milik Jaejoong. Lubang hangat yang selalu dirindukanya. Memberikan surga untuk namja manly itu. Yunho membungkukkan badanya junior tegangnya digesek-gesekkan ke oppening _hole namja_ cantik itu.

"Boojae..akuh mulai sekarang ne, sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagiihh.." suara bass itu terdengar berat karena menahan _libido_nya yang sudah diambang batas. Juniornya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan _percum_. Junior _big sizenya_ mencoba membobol _manhole_ Jaejoong namun tidak mudah terbukti baru kepalanya saja yang berhasil masuk. Namun sudah sukses mengahtarkan erangan kesakitan bagi Jaejoong.

"Akkhhh..., _apoooyoo_ Yun... hiks..."

Setitik kristal bening mulai menetes membasahi pipi putih Jaejoong. Yunho yang merasa tidak tega merudukkan tubuhnya. Mengecup seluruh permukaakn wajah namja cantik itu, dijilatnya lelehan air mata Jaejoong. Hingga saat merasa namja cantik itu sudah mulai terbuai dengan sentuhan lembut sekaligus nikmat pada bagian atas tubuhnya. Yunho mengentakkan juniornya hingga tertanam sempurna dalam rectum sempit Jaejoong.

Jlllleeppp..

"Aggghhhhkkkkkk..."

"Cup..., _uljimane_. Tahan sebentar Boo..., aku akan bermain lembut" Yunho menatap sendu _doe eyes_ kelam _namja_ cantik yang berada dibawah tubuhnya yang telah menyatu denganya.

"Hem.." Jaejoong menaggungkan kepalanya pelan, dengan perlahan kakinya bergerak melingkar dipinggang kokoh Yunho.

"Bergeraklah Yun..., tapi pelan-pelan. Ke-napa milikmu terasa ber-beda eoh?"

Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit, penuh dan perih pada bagian _holenya_. Pasalnya junior Yunho terasa lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Apa Boojae lupa hem? Yunnie kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika nantinya bisa lebih besar dari ini hem!" seringaian terukir disudut bibir hati _namja manly_ itu.

Glupp..

Jaejoong kembali menelan _salivanya_, doe eyesnya menatap horor Yunho. Ukuran yang sekarang saja sudah membuatnya lemas apa lagi jika ukuranya nanti bertambah.

"_ANDWAAEEEE_..., Kau mau membuatku mati Yuunn...!"

"Ani, mana mungkin Boo, justru aku akan membuat Boojae nikmat. Oke _lets go_...!"

Sreta...

Jlep..

Yunho mencengkram pinggul Jaejoong membuat juniornya semakin terbenam didalam tubuh namja cantik itu. Dengan tempo lambat sedang dan cepat namja manly itu mengin-outkan juniornya ke manhole Jaejoong yang berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmat didalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Ahhh...uugghhh...enggghhh..., Yunnn...hooo..aahhhgg...

Desahan Jaejoong semakin menjadi merasakan hentakan kasar namun memabukkan yang diciptakan oleh Yunho. Tubuh keduanya bergerak liar membuat air beriak seirama gerakan tubuh menyatu keduanya. Tubuh _manly _berkulit tan itu menempel sempurna tubuh indah bak _porselen_ seputih susu milik Jaejoong. Menciptakan warna yang sangat kontras.

Jaejoong merasakan hentakkan Junior Yunho semakin cepat dan bertenaga, terlebih namja cantik itu merasakan kedutan yang berasal dari junior _namja manly_ itu ditambah ukuranya yang semakin membesar dan _full hard_, hal itu menandakan jika sebentar lagi Yunho akan segera mencapai surganya.

"Uhh... _so tight_ Boo, Kau sangatt nikmaat... ahh"

"Ugghh... Yuunn..., akuuhhh sudahhh ti-dak taahaann la-giii"

"Kita keluarkan bersa-ma Boojaee..hh..."

Ugghh..akkkhhh..

AGGKKKHHHHH...

CROOOOTTTTT...

Cairan cinta Jaejoong meluncur membasahi perutnya dan perut Yunho yang menempel erat memeluk tubuhnya. Sementara Yunho mengeluarkan benihnya di_rectum_ sempit _namja_ cantik itu, sebagian cairan putih itu turun meluber dan mengambang di air akbiat _hole_ Jaejoong yang tidak cukup menampung cairan cinta milik _namja_ tampan nan _manly_ itu.

Chu~

"Joongie, _saranghe_.."

"_Nado_ Yunnie-ah.."

Yunho memeluk erat tubuh half naked Jaejoong. Merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan posessive namja bermarga Jung itu. Sementara namja cantik itu meneggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Yunho yang masih berlapis t-shirt hitam itu, karena memang namja manly itu tidak melepas t-shirt yang dipakainya saat bercinta dengan boojaenya itu.

"Kita istirahat 10 menit, setelah itu kita ke villa otte.., kita lanjutkan disana ..ee?!" Namja _manly_ itu tersenyum _evil_.

"Iss..., Ne.." Jaejoong menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, _namja_ cantik itu sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat dengan Yunho karena memang badanya terasa sangat lemas.

Tubuh dalam keadaan berpelukan itu, membiarkan riak air melambai tubuh keduanya. Posisi mereka yang berada di bibir danau berlapis rumput hijau dan bebatuan kecil membuat keduanya seakan menyatu dengan alam.

.

.

'Yun, _gomawo_ untuk moment indah yang kau ciptakan hari ini. Seumur hidup aku tidak akan melupakanya. Kelak walau apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah disisiku. Jangan pernah berpaling atau pergi meninggalkanku. karena _saranghe_..., aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, sekali lagi _mianhe jeongmal mianhe_ karena memanfaatkanmu.'

'Jung ill woo ini kesakitan yang harus kau bayar atas rasa sakit ku selama ini, anakmu yang akan menghancurkanmu'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Anna merasa jadi author teryadong didunia.. plakkkk (abaikan)**

**Oke mian jika Ncnya kurang hoooot...^^**

**Minta revienya ne, utarakan pendapat chingu tentang chap ini.**

**Dan berikut daftar nama yang review dichap sebelumnya, anna gak akan bosen untuk mencantumkan nama kalian di setiap chapnya sebagai bentuk terimakasih anna ^^**

Ristinok137 | YunHolic | alwaysyunjae | Lady Ze | rieneka. Sianturi | yoon HyunWoon | viekrungysweetpumpkin | luciferhell | Angel muaffi | kim eun seob | Phoenix Emperor Nipplejae | duvypanha | myeolchi gyuhee | zhe | snow. Drop. 1272 | akiramia | sirayuki gia | hanasuki | irengiovany | Dennis park | Gyujiji | dianaes | 3 kjj | jaena | hi-jei91 | ajid yunjae | Glowing | vanesha | Guest | Rly. C. JaeKyu | haruko2271 dan para silent reader

**Terima kasih untuk follows and favorietnya**

**Dan selamat datang untuk reader baru ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOVE AND HATE JOONGIE**

**Author : Kim anna shinotsuke**

**Cast : YunJae and Outher**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hanya cerita yang milik saya/Sampaikan kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan/Typos/kelalaian milik saya dan kesempurnaan milik Tuhan dan YunJae/TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading..**

**.**

**.**

_'Yun, gomawo untuk moment indah yang kau ciptakan hari ini. Seumur hidup aku tidak akan melupakanya. Kelak walau apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah disisiku. Jangan pernah berpaling atau pergi meninggalkanku. karena saranghe..., aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, sekali lagi mianhe jeongmal mianhe karena memanfaatkanmu.'_

_'Jung ill woo ini kesakitan yang harus kau bayar atas rasa sakit ku selama ini, anakmu yang akan menghancurkanmu'_

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 11**

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk termenung di atas sofa empuk di sebuah hotel ternama di kota Tokyo. Sudah tiga minggu _namja_ berparas menawan itu berada di negara dengan julukan bunga sakura itu. _Doe_ _eyes_nya menatap kosong jendela kaca besar yang menghadap keluar, memperlihatkan pemandangan kerlap kerlip gemerlap kota Tokyo yang terkenal dengan kesibukanya, bahkan _namja_ cantik itu bisa melihat dengan jelas gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang seakan hendak membelah langit gelap bertabur bintang di atasnya.

Sesekali diseruputnya secangkir susu panas yang setia mengepulkan asap di gengaman kedua tanganya. Tidak ada yang tahu perihal keberadaanya di jepang. Tidak keluarganya tidak juga Yunho. Terkadang Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya sendiri saat merasakan nyeri di bagian pinggang sebelah kirinya luka pasca operasi yang di jalaninya dua minggu yang lalu belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Gurat lelah terlihat jelas terukir di wajah cantiknya yang terlihat memucat. Jaejoong tidak perduli hal lain bahkan rasa sakit yang seakan silih berganti mendera baik fisik maupun batinya. Ekor _doe_ _eyes_nya melirik jam yang tergantung di sudut tembok bernuansa kuning gading itu, pukul 01.00 dini hari, sudah terlalu larut. Tapi bahkan Jaejoong tidak mampu walau hanya sejenak memejamkan matanya. Yang ada dalam pikiran _namja_ cantik itu adalah apa yang akan terjadi siang nanti. Dimana saat yang sangat di tunggu bahkan di nantikan olehnya selama lima tahun lamanya.

"Besok adalah hari eksekusimu _Ahjussi_ brengsek. Aku Jaejoong _namja_ yang kau lecehkan saat diusiaku yang masih belia dulu datang untuk menghempaskanmu hingga ke dasar. Siang dan malam aku menantikan hari ini, hari kehancuranmu. Ku harap kau masih mengingatku Mr Yamamoto."

Sudut _cherry lips_ itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman menakutkan, _doe eyes_ jernih itu terlihat begitu berapi-api, terlalu banyak hasrat, rasa sakit dan ambisi yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

.

.

Siang itu pelataran parkir ROYAL HOLDING perusahaan yang masuk daftar tiga terbesar di Jepang. Terlihat mobil mewah dengan berbagai tipe dan merk berjejer rapi di lobi parkiran. Selalu seperti ini, sudah menjadi rutinitas perusahaan itu jika setiap lima tahun sekali akan di adakan rapat dewan direksi untuk menetukan jabatan presdir berikutnya. Apakah masih orang yang sama atau beralih semua itu tergantung keputusan para pemegang saham.

Pukul 13.15 siang. Sebagian pemegang saham sudah duduk rapi di kursi meja berbentuk melingkar memanjang di dalam ruang rapat luas dan bonafit di lantai 10 perusahaan itu. Rapat akan segera di laksanakan 15 menit lagi.

Terlihat Mr Jung lill Woo tengah berbincang-bincang akrab dengan Mr Yamamoto selaku presdir dan penguasa ROYAL HOLDING selama 10 tahun terakhir. Mr Jung memang cukup dekat dengan Mr Yamamoto mengingat jasa besar orang jepang itu, jika bukan karena campur tanganya mungkin Jung' Corp sudah tinggal nama, Mr Jung tidak sadar bahwa ada harga dan mengorbanan besar di balik kesuksesan Jung's Corp dan kebaikan hati Mr Yamamoto. Yaitu rasa sakit yang di tanggung oleh anak angkatnya Jung Jaejoong.

Senym cerah terus terukir di bibir Mr Yamamoto lima tahun cukup membuat perubahan kentara pada fisiknya yang terlihat semakin menua hal ini wajar mengingat usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala lima. Namun meski begitu _namja_ bertubuh tambun itu terlihat masih sangat sehat, apakah dirinya akan tetap sehat dan tersenyum sampai dua jam kedepan, entahlah hanya Jaejoong yang tahu.

.

.

Rapat penentuan jabatan presdir sudah berjalan kurang lebih satu jam, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan berakhirnya rapat. Hal ini karena satu pemegang saham terbesar belum hadir di ruang rapat. Mr Shim Margot Dacio pemegang saham terbesar itu memang tidak pernah hadir di setiap rapat dewan direksi namun dirinya selalu mengutus perwakilan untuk menggantikanya. Tapi kali ini berbeda dirinya tidak hadir dan tidak pula mengutus perwakilan.

Desas desus yang mulai beredar jika Mr Sim telah menjual 30% sahamnya kepada Mr Jeje. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu Mr Jeje, yang mereka tau orang misterius itu juga memiliki 10% saham ROYAL HOLDING dan itu berarti Mr Jeje memiliki total 40% saham dan juga menunjukkan jika dirinya adalah pemilik saham terbesar, diatas Mr Yamamoto yang memiliki 35% saham dan sisanya adalah pemilik lainya termasuk Mr Jung.

Voting sudah di hitung dan sampai detik ini Mr Yamamoto masih menjadi kadidat terkuat, namun keputusan belum syah sebelum ada surat kuasa atau pernyaataan dari pemegang saham terbesar.

"Maaf kepada anda semua para pemegang saham serta dewan direksi. Kita masih menunggu kedatangan Mr Jeje pngesah keputusan, beliau selaku pemilik saham terbesar. Harap anda semua sabar menunggu." Pemimpin rapat menjelaskan dan membungkuk hormat.

Bisik-bisik mulai menyeruak di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mr yamamoto sesekali menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Mr Jung yang mengetahui kegelisahan rekan bisnisnya mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku yakin siapapun itu Mr Jeje keputusan yang di ambilnya akan sama seperti yang lainya dan juga seperti Mr Shim. Pasti anda akan kembali lagi menduduki jabatan Presdir Mr Yamamoto saya yakin itu." Mr Jung tersenyum penuh arti yang di tanggapi anggukan pelan oleh Mr Yamamoto.

"Yah, tentu harus sepeti itu Mr Jung. _Arigato_ untuk dukunganya."

Ckelak..

Tedengar suara pintu yang di buak perlahan, sontak seluruh mata di ruangan itu memandang ke arah pintu. Semua yang hadir dalam rapat itu menatap antusias, mereka begitu sangat ingin mengetahui seperti apa sosok Mr Jeje sang pemegang saham terbesar yang sepertinya sangat misterius itu.

Sosok _namja_ berjalan masuk dengan langkah yang kemudian di sambut hangat oleh pemimpin rapat yang berdiri di sampng podium membungkuk hormat dan meberi salam padanya.

Semua mata tertuju pada _namja_ yang baru memasuki ruang rapat itu, mendadak susana menjadi hening yang terdengar hanya derap langkah sepatu _pantophel_ Mr Jeje yang beradu dengan lantai yang dipijaknya.

_Namja_ berparas sempurna dengan rambut halus berwaran pirang sedikit merah dengan poni yang menjutai menutupi keningnya hingga perpotongan alis rapinyanya. Tubuh ramping dengan kulit putih susu terbalut rapi dengan jas hitam berkemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Membuat _namja_ berparas menawan itu terlihat sempurna, perpaduan antara tampan dan cantik terbingkai indah di wajah sempurnanya. _Doe eyes_ kelam yang jenih, hidung mancung dan bibir semerah cherry yang terlihat sangat _fresh_. Sungguh semua mata di ruangan itu menatap takjub atas makhuk indah yang saat ini berdiri angkus di atas podium. Jari lentiknya menggenggam tas jinjing hitam yang kemudian di letakkanya di atas meja podium. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. _Doe_ _eyes_nya menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan, mengamati satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan rapat itu. Hingga _doe_ _eyes_nya berhenti di dua objek yang duduk bersebelahan di sisi kanan yang berjarak sekitar dua meter dari temaptnya berdiri. Senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat melihat ekspresi _shock_ dua namja dewasa itu. Mr Jung dan Mr Yamamoto.

"Joongie..." Mr Jung menatap _shock_ _namja_ yang berdiri di atas podium, _namja_ yang tak lain adalah anak angkatnya. Suara Mr Jung tercekak di tenggorokan nyaris tak lebih terdengar seperti cicitan.

Hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga terjadi pada Mr Yamamoto. _Namja_ jepang itu menatap Mr Jung dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan pada _namja_ bermarga Jung itu. Namun yang di dapati oleh Mr Yamamoto tak lain adalah ekspresi _shock_ Mr Jung yang sama sepertinya.

Mr Yamamto masih mampu mengingat dengan jelas _namja_ cantik yang saat ini berdiri dengan angkuh di atas podium, _namja _cantik yang merupakan anak dari Mr Jung, _namja_ yang sudah di tidurinya lima tahun yang lalu. _Namja _belia terindah dan ternikmat yang pernah di cicipinya hingga membuatnya menginginkan lagi namun hasratnya harus pupus karena kesepakatanya dengan Jung ill Woo yang hanya boleh menikmatinya satu malam saja. Dan kini setelah lima tahun _namja_ belia itu sudah menjelma menjadi _namja_ yang semakin matang dan menawan.

Baik Mr Jung dan Mr Yamamoto merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Baik semuanya. Beliau adalah Mr Jeje beliau adalah pemegang saham terbesar ROYAL HOLDING saat ini. Jadi keputusan rapat tergantung padanya. Mr Jeje silahkan!"

_namja_ pemimipn rapat itu kemudian membungkuk hormat yang di tanggapi senyuman oleh Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menyerahkan amplop berisi keputusanya pada pemimpin rapat kemudian turun dari podium dan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi dengan meja bertuliskan papan nama Mr Jeje.

Kursi yang di duduki Jaejoong tepat bersebrangan dengan Mr Jung dan Mr Yamamoto tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu dengan pemilikrannya masing-masing. Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat wajah pucat kedua _namja_ yang di bencinya dan ingin segera di hancurkanya itu.

'Bersiaplah.. Yamamoto kali ini tamat riwayatmu.' Senyum sinis semakin terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah hadirin yang terhormat. Keputusanya adalah.. yang menjabat sebagai presdir adalah.."

Semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju ke pada _namja _yang berdiri di atas podium.

"Yang menduduki jabatan presdir adalah kadidat ke dua yakni Mr Akashi."

Sontak ruangan yang tadinya hening mendadak jadi riuh karena tentunya keputusan yang tidak sesuai dengan yang di harapkan.

"Kenapa bisa. Anda Mr Jeje. Meskipun anda pemilik saham terbesar tapi bukan berarti anda berhak mengambil keputusan sepihak." Salah satu dewan direksi mengajukan keberatanya pada Jaejoong.

"Ya saya sependapat. Sepertin yang kita ketahui bahwa 1O tahun di bawah pimpinan Mr Yamamoto bukankah ROYAL HOLDING maju pesat. Maaf saya tidak setuju dengan anda Mr Jeje."

Sangkalan dan bantahan terus di layangkan kepada Jaejoog yang di tanggapi senyum sinis dan wajah datar oleh _namja_ berpasar cantik itu.

Senym kemenangan dan meremehkan terpatri di wajah Mr Yamamoto. Karena masih banyak yang memihak padanya. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama saat layar besar di belakang podium tiba-tiba menayangkan gambar dirinya yang sedang melakukan percakapan transaksi ilegal pencucian uang perusahaan dan penyimpangan pajak.

Semua mata beralih menatap layar yang terpampang di depanya memutar percakapan demi percakapan kecurangan Mr Yamamoto dengan salah satu pegawai pemerintah. Pembelaan yang tadinya sempat ditujukan padanya beralih menjadi tatapan membunuh. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Mr Yamamoto.

"Tidak, ini tipuan. Ini hanya intrik kamera saja. Kalian semua harus percaya padaku." Mr Yamamoto berdiri dengan panik, mencoba menenangkan suasana ruang rapat yang mendadak ribut, Semua mata menatap tajam padanya cacian dan cercaan mulai mampir memenuhi telinganya.

Brakk..

"Maaf, kami dari pihak kepolisian. Mr Yamamoto silahkan ikut kami ke kantor polisi. Silahkan lakukan pembelaan dengan didampingi pengacara." Lelaki berseragam aparat itu mengajukan borgol dan bersiap memboyong Mr Yamamoto ke luar ruangan.

"Tidak ini salah. Kau Jung Jaejoong. Dasar pelacur nista!" Mr Yamamoto menatap murka _namja_ cantik pemilik mata _doe_ itu. Langkah lelaki jepang itu semakin dekat hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu menepuk bahu Mr Yamamoto dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang sukses menohok hati lelaki jepang itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya saat harga dirimu hancur tak berbekas. Sakit bukan?!" Jaejoong tersenyum menyeringai. _Doe_ _eyes_nya melirik Mr Jung yang berdiri diam berjarak tiga meter darinya. Tatapn mata keduanya saling beradu. Jaejoong dengan ekspresi meremehkan sementara Mr Jung dengan ekspresi kegelisahanya.

'Selanjutnya giliranmu, Jung ill woo.'

* * *

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berdiri di sisi ranjang tempat di mana terbaring lemah sosok _namja_ di atas bed kamar inap rumah sakit Tokyo kelas VVIP itu. Mata indahnya menatap sendu sosok yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan itu.

Tap..

Tap..

Pluk..

Jaejoong merasakan jika seseorang tengah menepuk pundaknya. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir cherrya saat mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menepuk punggungnya dengan akrab.

"Mr Shim Dacio."

"Jaejoong-_ssi_, mau minum kopi di luar, kita berbincang sebentar." _Namja _berpawakan jangkung berusia 49 tahun itu tersenyum hangat pada Jaejoong.

"Tentu."

.

.

Susana lengang menghiasi caffe Mirotic yang terletak di sebrang jalan Tokyo Hospital. Dua _namja_ berbeda usia itu. Keduanya tampak hikmat menyeruput secangkir minuman yang dipesanya.

"Kau suka susu?" Mr Shim bertanya disela penyeruputan kopinya.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka winne. Tapi bukankah sekarang aku tidak boleh minum itu, bahkan kopi tidak boleh apa lagi winne." Jaejoong berbicara datar.

"Ya, saya tau. Maaf telah membuatmu tidak bisa meminum minuman kesukaanmu Jaejoong-_ssi_. Setidaknyan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan." Mr Shim menujukkan raut wajah bersalahnya.

"Ne, _gwanchana_."

"Terimaksih karena telah mendonorkan ginjalmu untuk Shim Changmin putraku satu-satunya." Mr Shim menunjukkan ekspresi harunya karena tanpa ginjal dari _namja_ cantik itu mungkin keadaan putranya semakin memburuk.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, anda juga tau kan jika kita melakukan _barter_ yang setimpal dan entahlah mungkin ini terdengar sedikit melankolis tapi aku merasa berbeda saat melihat putramu, mungkin karena umurnya yang seusia dengan adik ku Yunho..." Jaejoong berbicara pelan dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan namun terselip ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Ne, yang aku tau kau mempunyai adik namanya Jung Yunho bukan? Putra dari Jung Ill Woo ayah angkatmu. Yah, Jung Yunho seusia dengan Changmin."

"Jadi biar bagaimanapun aku mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada anda Mr Shim untuk 30% saham yang telah anda alihkan kepadaku."

"Dan terimakasih kembali untuk harapan kehidupan baru yang kau berikan kepada putraku Jaejoong-_ssi_."

"Pertukaran yang sempurna bukan ha..a.a.."

"Haa... haa.."

Kedua _namja_ beda usia itu tertawa lepas. Entahlah mungkin hanya bagi Mr Shim Yang menunjukkan aura bahagianya, tapi tidak dengan _namja_ cantik yang duduk di sebrang mejanya. Tawa yang terasa hambar, sangat hambar.

**BAB VI**

Terkadang untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan yang besar

'Misi pertama Mr Yamaoto _is complete_.'

.

.

**Choi Kontruksi**

Jaejoong sedang berdiri di depan kaca jendela lantai 20 Choi Kontruksi. Mata indahnya menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang berada di balik skat kaca transparan tempatnya berdiri. Tubuh rampingnya yang terbalut pakaian _casual_ membuatnya terlihat menawan. Tidak seperti hari biasanya saat _namja_ cantik itu menjalani rutinitas harianya sebagai sekertaris Choi Siwon yang selalu berpakaian formal. Namun kali ini meskipun dalam jam kerja _namja_ cantik itu memilih mengenakan kaos _V neck_ warna putih di padu jas warna abu dan celana jins dengan beberapa bagian robek di sekitar lutut dan paha seakan mempertegas lekuk kaki jenjangnya jangan lupakan sepatu boot hitamnya melengkapi tampilan _casual _seorang Jung Jaejoong.

Ada alasan kenapa _namja_ berparas kelewat cantik itu berpenampilan seperti itu. Karena terhitung hari ini Jaejoong resmi mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari perusahaan _namjachingu_nya itu. _Doe eyes_ kelamnya menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan, senyum datar tersungging di sudut bibir cherrynya saat tatapan matanya tertuju di sofa warna hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan, setidaknya dirinya pernah beberapa kali bercinta di atas sofa itu dengan _namja_ tampan pemilik lesung pipit itu.

Grep..

Ditengah lamunanya sepasang tangan kekar melingkar erat di pinggang rampingnya. Jaejoong sangat tau siapa pelakunya.

"Jae baby, aku merindukanmu. Aku Choi Siwon tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukanya dipinggang Jaejoong, kepalanya di tenggelamkanya di ceruk leher _namja_ cantik itu.

"Wonnie, semuanya sudah selesai. Kita cukup sampai disini!" Jaejoong mencengkram tangan Siwon dan mencoba melepasakn tubuhnya dari dekapan _posessive_ namja bermarga Choi itu.

"Setelah tujuanmu tercapai kau mencampakkanku begitu saja, seakan aku ini hanya alat di matamu Jae. Tidakkah kau sangat keterlaluan?!"

"Bukankah kau sudah tau jika seperti ini akhirnya. Sejak awal kau sudah tau Wonnie."

"Yah, tapi selama dua tahun bersamaku tidak adakah sedikit saja cinta untukku baby?"

Siwon semakin mempererat pelukanya. _Namja_ berpawakan tegap itu benar-benar tidak siap untuk hari ini walaupun dirinya sudah tau jika hari ini, hari dimana Jaejoong akan meniggalkanya pasti akan tiba. Sejak awal Siwon tau jika _namja_ cantik itu hanya memanfaatkanya bahkan pengakuan itu datang sendiri dari mulut Jaejoong. Tapi entahlah Siwon tidak mau tau tentang semua itu, _namja_ tampan itu memilih menutup mata atas kenyataan itu, dirinya masih berharap jika ada secuil rasa cinta dari Jaejoong untuknya.

Sreat..

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya, kedua telapak tanganya di tangkupkan ke pipi _namja_ tampan berlesung pipit itu. Setitik kristal bening menetes dari pupil _doe eyes_ indahnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku _namja_ hina terlebih aku kotor. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Lupakan aku temukan kebahagianmu. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang dengan tulus mencintaimu. Bukan seseorang yang pura-pura mencintaimu sepertiku." Jaejoong menatap sendu manik mata jernih milik Siwon lewat tatapanya begitu banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan _namja_ cantik itu. Lama keduanya saling menatap mecoba menyelami hati dan pikiran yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Chup

Mppppckckkmmmhhh...

Siwon mendaratkan kecupan yang berubah menjadi pagutan kasar dan menuntut pada _cherry lips_ _namja_ yang dicintainya sekaligus _namja_ yang telah mengoyak hati dan perasaanya. Kristal bening tak terbendung dengan sendirinya menetes di sudut mata _namja_ tampan itu di sela ciumanya. Begitu banyak rasa yang tercampur aduk di dalam pagutan kasarnya. Perasaan cinta, benci, putus asa, marah dan perasaan tercampakkan seperti itulah yang Siwon rasakan saat ini.

'Aku sudah jatuh terlau jauh dalam pusaran pesonamu Jung Jaejoong. Kau sudah menjadi canduku. Aku tidak akan melepasmu. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka tidak juga orang lain. Aku lebih memilih kau mati dari pada harus di miliki _namja_ lain.'

.

.

_Namja_ tampan pemilik mata musang itu terlihat sibuk menandatangani lembaran document yang menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya. Sudah dua bulan penuh Yunho menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pewaris Jung's Corp Yunho masih dalam tahap pembelajaran jadi posisi Presdir belum di serahkan padanya. Setiap pekerjaan dan langkahnya selalu di dampingi oleh asisten Min selaku tangan kanan Jung Ill woo. Sejauh ini putra Jung itu menunjukkan kemajuan yang cukup pesat.

Sejujurnya dibalik sikap gigih dan kerja kerasnya, _namja manly_ itu hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Jaejoong jika dirinya adalah _namja _dewasa yang mampu baik secara biologis maupun secara finansial. Namja yang layak menjadi pendamping seorang Jung Jaejoong.

"Hey Jung, kau terlalu serius." Yuchun mendudukkan pantatnya di atas soffa ruangan besar tempat Yunho bekerja sambil menyeruput secangkir _capuccino_.

"kau juga tau chun aku seperti ini untuk siapa." Yunho menanggapi omongan sahabatnya dengan enteng dan tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya berkutat dengan setumpuk document di atas mejanya.

"Yeah baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi apa kabar Jaejoong _Hyung_ sudah lama kau tidak melihatnya bersamamu?"

"Joongie yang meminta seperti itu. Setelah dua hari penuh menghabiskan waktu denganku di villa kami. Joongie memintaku untuk tidak mengubunginya. Boojae minta waktu dua bulan untuk menata dan memulihkan perasaanya." Yunho bermonolog menaggapi pertanyaan Yuchun.

"Dan kau percaya?!" _namja_ berjidat lebar itu menyeruput _capuccino_nya dan bicara dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan oleh Yunho.

"Maksudmu?" Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

"Ternayat kau masih belum dewasa Yun. Jung Jaejoong tidak sesimple yang kau bayangkan." Sudah aku pergi dulu, masih ada hal yang ingin ku urus. Yuchun beranjak dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho dengan ekspresi dinginya.

'Yah benar Chun. Joongie tidak sesimple yang ku bayangkan. Begitu banyak hal yang di sembunyikanya dariku. Dan aku tau jika Joongie sempat berada di jepang, atas dasar apa dan untuk tujuan apa aku masih mencari tau. Cepat atau lambat aku akan menyibak semua misteri yang menyelubungi kehidupanmu Joongie. Kehidupan yang kau tutup rapat dariku aku akan menguaknya.'

'Entah rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku hingga sampai detik ini kau belum sepenuhnya mau bersandar padaku. Tapi aku akan membuat kau mempercayaiku dan menjadikan ku sebagai sandaranmu, my BooJaejoongie.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Yeah satu misi JJ udah tercapai.**

**Moga chap ini gak membosankan dan mian jika pendek yah seperti biasa insfirasi kebagi.**

**Oke ada reader yang tanya diary hancule terinspirasi dari mana? Itu terinsfirasi dari ke hidupan Chulle sendiri yang kurang lebih memiliki jalan yang sama dengan JJ. Makanya setiap BABnya di tulis lebih umum jadi siapapun bisa menjadikan diary chulle sebagai insfirasi plakkk* (abaikan)**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih reviewnya di chap kemaren :**

Rly.C . JaeKyu | haruko2271 | yoshiKyu | yoon HyunWoon | snow. Drop. 1272 | YunHolic | hanasuke | Kim Eun Seob | zhe | Casshiper Jung | alwaysyunjae | 3kjj | jae sekundes | irengiovanny | simijewels | LeeChunne | Sirayuki Gia | Lady Ze | kimhan132 | hi-jie91 | dianes | duvypanha | akiramia | Dennis Park | park yooki | lee sunri hyun | iche. Cassiopeiajaejoong dan silent reader

**Terimakasih untuk follows and favnya**

**Anyong reader baru ^^ salam kenal dan selamat bergabung.**

**Oke yang nunggu Pretty Criminal weekand anna update ne jadi sabarrr ^^**

**Terakhir minta revienya ya, utarakan penadapat chingu di chap ini.**


End file.
